Express Yourself
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart of the Got To Go My Own Way Series* What happens when the baby sister of Christian Cage joins TNA and team Canada? Will she become as bad as everyone thinks they are?
1. Ashton Cage

_**Express Yourself.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: This is going to be the first story of the Ashton Cage series that I am writing. This is set during the time frame of Team Canada and will go up until the one night stand of Sabin and Taylor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You aren't going!" A blonde man shouted at his equally blonde sister, while their third sibling sat on the couch watching amused. "Like hell I am." the woman shouted back. "KIDS!" "Sorry Grammy!" They both called back while the third laughed. "Shut it. This is mostly your fault you know." "Eh?" "Don't play stupid with me." "Stop it Christian!" the woman shouted, "You are just as much to blame." "Ashton Jordan I am not going to tell you again. Keep it down." "Sorry Grammy." Ashton blushed shoving her hands into her pockets. She had just told her two older brothers both wrestlers for the WWE that she had joined Total nonstop action Wrestling as a member of Team Canada. Edge her adopted brother that it was hilarious that she joined their rival company. "That's just our sister always the rebel." Edge said when she told him. She told him separately from Christian knowing that Edge was more relaxed about it. He was the one who would train her behind Christian's back.

Christian stared at his sister, her hands shoved into her pockets looking sheepish she never shouted at anyone in their family. Her brown eyes now staring at her tennis shoes. "Why should I let you go?" "Because Christian you always told me to follow my dreams." 'Of owning your own child care center. Not being a professional wrester" "Would be different if I was going to the WWE?" she asked. "Yes it would be. We would be there." Christian said pointing to himself then Edge.

"Do you think that I want to be in my brothers' shadows all of my life. It was bad enough I had to live though it in high school. I am own person C." Ashton stated. "You said loved that." "I did when I was twelve and thirteen but now it's a little old. And beside Scotty D'amore is going to be there and so is Bobby Roode." "That's two people out of a whole roster." "Christian face it, I am not a baby anymore. I am not the same little girl who used to go running down to your room every time I had a nightmare." "Nope, now you just go to Bobby." Edge said causing his sister to stick her tongue out at him. "You aren't going." Christian stated, 'Over my dead cold body." "I am going to go Christian and you can't stop me." Ashton stated before grabbing her car keys and heading out in the winter wonderland that was known as Toronto.

Coach Scott D'amore was standing in the locker room of Team Canada. 'Alright listen up guys. We are getting a new member of our team." "Really why?" Petey Williams asked looking at the coach. "Because creative wants us to have a female member kind of cut down the roughness. I have known this girl for years." Bobby Roode's face lit up with a smile knowing who the girl was. Ashton Cage his exgirlfriend they had been serious there for a while they were both in the Indies. He got bumped up to TNA while Ashton stayed in Toronto. "A girl?" Eric asked. "Yes EY you know a woman." Johnny Devine said holding his hands out from his chest like he was motioning to breasts. Bobby rolled his eyes maybe having Ashton there would cut some of their behavior down to a minimum. He walked out to the hallway and dialed Ashton. _"Hey Bobby." _"Hey. When were you going to tell me that you are joining us?"_ "When I got there but I take it Scott told you?" _"Yes. Almost gave Eric Young a heart attack." _'Eric?" "_Yeah one of the boys on the team. You would think that he has never seen a woman before." Bobby said, "When are you coming out?' _'I will be there Thursday." _"Okay good. How did your brothers react to you joining us?" _"Edge thought it was great but Christian flipped his lid. I thought I heard something break when I was leaving." _Bobby laughed. _"Hold on for a second." _"Okay." Bobby was thrilled, you could Scott D'amore was thrilled. It would take some time before the other guys got onto their excitement. "Hey Coach, can I pick her up on Thursday?" Bobby asked Scott. He nodded his head, not really thinking much about it. He was glad one of his boys were accepting of this idea.

A/N: I should have the next part up tonight..


	2. Goodbyes and Bobby

**Express Yourself.**

By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight

_A/N: This is one is a little longer then what i wanted it to be oh well. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You will do good out there sissy." Edge stated as he pulled her into a hug, he and Christian had taken Ashton to the airport. Ashton hugged him tight. 'You still mad at me CC?" Ashton asked looking at her older brother. "No I am not I just worry." "I know." Ashton's face crumbled. "Oh no don't you dare cry." Christian stated before he hugged her. He hated it when she cried. "You will do good. You will kick some major ass." Christian stated squeezing her. Edge messed her hair up. "I know this may sound completely childish but can you sit with me at the gate?" Ashton asked. Edge and Christian were flying out to Cincinnati a couple of hours after Ashton left. "No." Edge grinned they had secretly hoped that Ashton would want them to sit with her. They walked though the security check together stopping at Starbucks for her, one last bonding experience before she left.

"Alright guys listen up. Bobby is going to get our new girl from airport. I am warning you now that she doesn't take any shit from anyone." Coach D'Amore stated looking around the guys sitting in the locker room. He had been very careful not to say her name just yet. He didn't know how well they would react to having the sibling to one of the most decorated wrestlers in the WWE right now joining their ranks. Petey Williams huffed and fixed his ponytail. What was Coach talking about? He knew how to treat women. It was Eric they had to worry about. The way he was acting you would think that he never been around women before. He probably hadn't. Petey smirked at the thought that poor guy.

Ashton sighed as she picked up her carry on, the flight sucked horribly. She got stuck in the middle of the row with a big fat guy that snored, and another fat guy that drooled. And it didn't help matters that she had a child sitting behind her kicking her chair. Ashton wondered how she was able to be a child care teacher all those years without screaming. She was already on edge, scared out of her mind that she was going to fuck up. But she was never going to admit that to anyone. She chewed on her gum nervously as she pushed her headphones in her ears and pressed play. The almost soothing voice of Justin Timberlake meet her ears as she walked off the plane glaring at the overly happy flight attendant.

Bobby Roode was looking around for his exgirlfriend, he finally saw her. In a Edge hoodie, blue jeans, hair in a ponytail and her earphones in her ears. Her face lit up in excitement seeing Bobby. He grinned at her, she pushed her way though the older people walking in front of her. "Kids today." the old lady said. Ashton made it to Bobby and jumped into his arms. "Hello Gorgeous." "Handsome." Ashton said before she pecked his lips. "You excited to see me?" He asked sitting her down on her feet. "Yes. I thought Scott was going to be picking me up. I don't think I could handle his impressions this early." Ashton answered. Bobby laughed and swung his arm around her as they walked over to the baggage claim. "Still got the purple bags?" he asked. "Of course." Ashton answered taking her phone out of her bag and turning it on. She needed to call her brothers to check in, seeing the two men she had the pleasure of sitting next to heading their way, she shuffled closer to Bobby. "What's wrong?" "Those guys, one hit on me and two started snoring and drooling on me the flight." "Well we are going to have to change that. Put the phone away for a minute." Bobby said. Ashton looked up at him as she put the Razor in her pocket. He put his hand on the side of her neck, Ashton smirked knowing where he was going with this, he titled her chin up and kissed her. Ashton stood on her tip toes as Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

They pulled apart, "Wow!" Ashton muttered. "Wow is right." Bobby agreed as the baggage carousel tinged signaling the bags were coming down. "Hey jerk-off you stole my gum!" Ashton said turning around. Bobby stuck his tongue out at her with her gum wrapped around it. Ashton glared playfully up at him before calling Christian. "Hey Monkey man." Ashton said into her phone when she heard her brother's voice in the speaker. "Whatever you say C. No Bobby came and got me. Sure thing. Bobby he wants to talk to you." Ashton said holding the magenta razor out to him. Bobby took the phone and put to his ear. He listened for a few minutes saying yes a couple of times, he handed the phone back to Ashton who had a fresh piece of gum in her mouth. "Oh tell Edge, that I thank him for jinxing me. Yes I had two of them." Bobby laughed, and watched her talk as they rolled her luggage out of the airport towards Team Canada's car.

Coach D'Amore see them pull in. "Ashton Cage, look at you all grown up. I am surprised that your brothers let you out of the house." "Aw, stop it Scotty you are making me blush." Ashton stated. She and Scott D'amore went way back, Scott being good friends with both of her older brothers. "So what's the plan for tonight?" Ashton asked peeling her hoodie off. "You are going to come down to the ringside and interfere in Petey's match against Chris Sabin." "Okay. Who is Petey?" Ashton asked.

"Petey Williams, he is one of the boys that you will be managing basically." Scott answered. Ashton nodded her head, "Will I get meet them before this goes down?" "Petey you will. Chris not until after." Scott answered. "And you trained both of them?" Ashton questioned as she followed them into the Impact Zone. "Yes. Not all of us were lucky enough to be trained by E&C.' "You are forgetting Team Xtreme and Lita." Ashton added, her brothers' best friends trained her after Christian busted Matt and Edge teaching her how to wrestle. "Here we are. Bobby will be back to get you when it's time. Before I forget, you need to wear something red and black down there tonight.' Scott said. "Does my underwear count?" Ashton asked cocking an eyebrow at him. "Ashton." "OH scary you sounded just like Christian." "I know what I am going to wear don't freak out." Ashton walked into the women's locker room and looked around, and almost jumped a foot seeing a friendly looking woman with black hair. "Hi, are you new?" "Yes I am." "What's your name?" "Ashton Cage." "Traci Brooks nice to meet you sweet heart." Traci said. Ashton grinned she liked this woman.

Bobby walked to the Knockout's locker room a couple of hours later. He knocked on the door, one of the knockouts answered it. "Is Ashton in here?" he asked. "Ashton, one of the Canadians is here for her." "Thanks. I will see you later Traci." Bobby heard Traci say something back before Ashton appeared in black cargo jeans and a red baby doll top on. "Nice." He commented answering her unasked question. She looped her arm though his as they walked down the hall. "Petey!" a man with long brown hair who was around Ashton's height was standing by the tunnel turned around. "Coach said that you have the new girl." Petey said. "Petey, this is her." Bobby said rolling his eyes. "Oh. Peter Williams. Call me that and I will destroy you." Ashton laughed, "Ashton Cage." Petey shook her hand, "Cage?" "Yes Christian is my older brother." Ashton answered. "Can you handle this?" Petey asked. "Of course I can." Ashton stated, _"If I never stop shaking." _"Well come on we are up first." "Good luck baby." "Thanks." _"I am going to need it." _Petey walked out first followed by Ashton. His opponent came out. _"Damn that man is fine!" _Ashton thought. Petey had told her before they walked down what her cue was to get involved in the match.

Chris Sabin looked at the female standing ringside, she was pretty hot, and she was blonde. Petey looked over at her and winked that was her cue. She jumped up on the apron. "What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked her. Ashton smiled flirtingly at him as she waved cutely at him. Chris looked at her again, Petey was playing possum waiting for Ashton to distract Chris. "What are you doing?" Chris asked. "I don't know why don't you come over here and find out." Ashton answered. Petey was now on his feet waiting for Chris to turn around. "Umm, you might want to turn around." Ashton stated pointing behind him. Chris turned around and was driven to the mat. Ashton hopped down from the apron and smirked. "Not bad.' she muttered. Petey looked at Ashton who was still standing ringside. He motioned for her to get in the ring. Ashton stepped around the body Chris Sabin, already knowing what to do she raised his arm in the air.

Ashton and Petey walked backstage together, "What were you saying to him?" Petey asked. "I really didn't say anything to him, I just smiled and waved at him then I called him over. That's it." "Maybe Coach was right having a girl on the team will work.' Petey answered. Ashton smiled and shrugged her shoulders as Chris Sabin caught up with them. "We didn't meet before, Chris Sabin." Chris said holding his hand out to Ashton. "Ashton Cage." she said putting her hand in his shaking it. "AJAY! That was amazing!" Scott said coming over to them. "Thanks Scotty." Ashton grinned, "I mean Coach." "I see you meet Chris." 'Yeah." "Come on Ash, I will walk you back to our locker room." Petey stated. "Okay." Ashton said taking her hand out of Chris's hand.

Petey opened the door and motioned for the blonde woman to walk into the room. Everyone turned and looked at who walked into the room. Coach D'amore was behind them, "Everyone this is Ashton Cage, Ajay that is Eric Young and Johnny Devine. You already meet Petey and you know Bobby." "Cage? As in Christian Cage?" Johnny Devine asked. "Yes, that's my big brother." Ashton smirked as her phone vibrated against her hip. "Hello? FATSO!!" "Fatso?" Petey asked confused. "Christian.' Scott answered before he covered his ears. "STINKY!" "Stinky?" "Edge. When she was growing up she loved Casper the friendly ghost. She started calling her brother Fatso, Edge Stinky and Jericho Stretch." Scott answered. "I did not." Ashton stated causing her ponytail to fly back and forth. "I flirted just alittle bit." Ashton stated shrugging her shoulders looking up at the ceiling before smiling at Eric who flushed.


	3. Don’t call me Capitan Charisma

**Express Yourself.**

By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight

Don't call me Capitan Charisma

Ashton followed Bobby into the hotel, "Now listen here Ash, you are going to be rooming with Petey since you two are the youngest." Coach D'amore stated. "Okay. You don't snore do you?" Ashton asked. "No do you?" Petey asked. "No." Ashton answered. "I will be right next door." Bobby stated tugging on her ponytail. "Good." Ashton said clinging to Bobby's side. She was little nervous of sharing a room with Petey. He seemed like a nice guy. "Don't forget to call your brothers." Bobby muttered, "Don't tell them that you are rooming with Petey." Ashton nodded her head. "This is our stop girl." Petey said motioning to the room. Ashton nodded her head again following Petey into the room. "You can have that bed." Petey said pointing to the bed closer to the window. "Okay. Thanks Petey." he nodded his head. The blonde woman sank down on the bed and stared out of the window.

Petey watched her closely, she hadn't really said anything to anyone of them expect for Bobby, who she had clung too. Ashton flopped back on the bed. "You don't talk much do you?" Petey asked . "I do talk but I just don't know you all that well." Petey nodded his head, "And then you can't get me to shut up." Petey laughed she looked like the type to talk your ear off. "What's the deal with that Johnny Devine cat?" Ashton asked. "He is hard to explain." "Can you try, I kind of want to know about the people I am working with." Ashton prodded as she turned to face him. "I will tell you about them, if you tell me about how you know Bobby." "Deal." Ashton agreed.

Chris Sabin paced around his hotel room thinking about the cute blonde that he had seen that night Ashton Cage. It just rolled off the tongue when he said. He was wondering what the connection she had with Team Canada. If she was going to be ringside in every match with Coach D'amore it was going to be interesting.

Petey and Ashton both started laughing at the same time, "You really did that?" he asked. Ashton nodded her head hold her right wrist right out and showing Petey the scar from when she broke it falling off the ladder 4 years ago. "What's the deal between you and Bobby?" he asked looking at her. "You promise not to tell anyone?" "You can trust me Ash." "Okay. We used to date, we were together for awhile." Ashton answered. "How long is awhile?" "2 years." Petey whistled. "Exactly what my brothers did when they found out." "Brothers?" Petey asked. "Christian is my blood brother, Edge is close enough to be my big brother." Ashton answered. "Speaking of which that's them." Petey motioned for her to answer it.

The next morning Team Canada all meet up. "You tired still?" Bobby asked Ashton. The blonde nodded before resting her head on his shoulder. "What did you do to her Petey?" Bobby asked. "Nothing we talked and then her brothers called and we went to bed." Petey answered. Johnny Devine rolled his eyes at the sight. Eric Young just stood there, before poking Ashton. "Aye! What the hell?" Ashton asked, seeing the sneaky look on Eric's face. "You really want to start this with me?" "Maybe." "Then it's going to be on." Bobby laughed and pulled Ashton in front of him. Johnny narrowed his eyes at that. Why did they need a woman on the team so bad? It was just going to make her look a like a slut. "Coach why do we need a girl again? It's going make her look like a slut.' Ashton groaned and leaned against Bobby and held onto him making sure he couldn't kill him. Even though they weren't dating anymore Bobby was still over protective of Ashton. "What you got a problem with that Capitan Charisma?" Johnny asked. Coach D'amore groaned. "Listen here Blondie." Ashton had got out Bobby's grip and was standing toe to toe with Devine, she reached up and grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her height . "You ever call me Capitan Charisma again I will castrate you." Johnny stiffened. "Why don't you like being calling Capitan Charisma?" Eric asked. "I am not my brother, I came here to be out of his shadow." Ashton answered. "I think you killed him Ajay." Bobby laughed. "Ajay?" Petey asked. "Short for Ashton Jordan. Don't ask.' Ashton replied. "Can we call you that?" Eric asked. "Sure. Everyone does." Ashton answered as they stepped off the elevator. Chris Sabin saw them, Ashton hopped on Bobby's back. Seeing the cute from last night she shot him a smile as Bobby carried her out of the lobby. "Dude!" Sonjay Dutt stated, as Alex Shelley slapped him upside the head. "What? Stop staring. She is off limits."


	4. And The Mystery Girl is?

**Express Yourself.**

**A/N: Another long chapter, in the next couple of chatpers new people will come into play. **

**Most Definitely Off Limits**.

Chris Sabin watched as Team Canada walked into the arena together the following Thursday. Ashton could be seen walking between Petey and Eric. Bobby Roode, Johnny Devine and Coach D'amore were all behind them walking. Ashton had her elbows linked with Petey.

"Hold on! stop." the whole team stopped. Ashton stood on her tip toes and fixed a stray piece of hair that had been driving her nuts since she had seen it. "What?" She asked as Petey laughed from behind her, 'It was driving me crazy!" Scott laughed as well, "It drove your brothers nuts. When you did that." "It drove Jericho crazy too. Who think cut his goatee?" Ashton asked as they started walking away. "You did that?" Scott asked. "I waited until he was asleep. Then he chased me around the neighborhood." Ashton answered giggling, 'In his underwear." "Really?" Eric asked. "Oh yeah Eric it was pretty great, my friends thought it was funny as hell. I should show you the pictures." Ashton answered. "ASHTON!" A female voice shouted causing them to stop walking again and to turn around. "TRACI!" She shouted back grinning. "COME HERE!" Ashton looked at Scott. "Go, Bobby has your stuff already." Scott stated as she took off down the hallway to the raven hair woman. "They were together for what like a hour? And they are that close?" Johnny asked. The rest of the team didn't answer, just walked away.

Ashton walked into Team Canada's locker room a short time later. "Have fun?" Ashton shrugged her shoulders in answer to Scott's question. "What's on the agenda oh fearless leader?" Ashton asked. "You are going ringside again tonight this time with Bobby and Eric and then you are going to be formally introduced after Petey's match." Scott supplied. Ashton nodded her head before her breath out and blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She had been in TNA for a week and she was already pretty tight with Petey, she on the road to becoming good friends with Eric as well. Her phone rang from where she had set her purse. "Who is it Ajay?" Bobby asked. "Don't know, who ever it is they can talk to my voicemail.' Ashton answered before turning to her bag and starting digging her bag. "What if it's one of your brothers?" Scott asked. Ashton shrugged her shoulders again, "Hey Scotty, can we leave my last name out of this for awhile?" "Sure thing kiddo." "Thanks." Ashton stated.

Ashton came out of the bathroom in her bare stocking feet, now changed in her blue jeans and Maple Leafs baby doll. "This okay?" she asked. "You look fine." Petey stated. "Thanks Keebler." Ashton teased. "Watch it girlie.' Petey growled causing the girl to giggle. She loved teasing him about his height. Ashton pulled her cell phone out. "Who called?" Bobby asked as he pulled his boots on. "Christian." Ashton stated chewing on her lower lip. "Stop that.' Bobby stated flicking her. "Sorry, I need gum." Ashton stated before she dug around her bag finding her pack of Juicy Fruit she popped a piece in her mouth while she waited for her brother to pick up his phone. "Hey it's Ajay Cage." "Jericho you ass clown. Where's my brother?" Ashton asked into her phone. "Now, now not so fast, how are they treating you in that lesser company?" "Christopher put my brother on the phone now." Ashton growled. "Christian your sister is on the phone and she is a damn PMS queen." "Watch it Jerk-Off I know where you live." "You can't get in." "Jess will let me in, and besides you are forgetting that Edge taught me how to pick locks when I was 8." Ashton stated grinning. "ASHTON JORDAN ANNE CAGE!" "Holy crap on a cracker Christian." Bobby and Petey laughed from where they sat on either side of her. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" "I was busy sorry." Ashton stated rolling her eyes. "You liking it? The guys treating you okay?" Christian asked, she could almost see him in his hotel room bouncing up and down waiting for her to answer him. "It's great CC." Ashton answered standing up from the bench and walking into the hallway. "Tell me the truth." "I am, I am just trying to get the hang of this all." Ashton answered. "Make any friends?" "Yes. I made a couple. Petey and Eric, two of the guys on the team and Traci." "Sounds like you are going to be good at this. Hold on. AJAY!!!" "Hi Edge. I need to go get my hearing checked now." Ashton stated into her phone causing her brother to laugh. Scott opened the door, "Ash we need to go over what we need you do tonight." "I got to go." Ashton stated before she blew a bubble with her gum. She walked back into the locker room closing the door behind her.

Matt Bentley, Traci Brooks and Chris Sabin were all in the ring waiting for their opponents. Eric and Bobby walked out first followed by Ashton and Coach D'amore. Traci saw her friend and sent a smile in her direction, Ashton in return winked at her. Chris looked over at her from where he was standing on the ring apron. Coach D'amore whispered something in her ear causing a pretty smile to form on the blonde's face. Seeing that Sabin's baby blues on her still, she blew a kiss at him. Traci tried getting involved in the match but was stopped by Ashton who ran around the ring and grabbed her ankle and tugged her off the apron causing both girls to fall to the floor.

"_**Mike this is the second time in two weeks that this mystery girl has gotten involved with Team Canada's matches."**_ Don West announced as Ashton and Coach D'amore got into the ring. "_You are right, who is she?"_ Mike Tenay commented as they watched Eric hug Ashton from the side before Bobby hugged her. _**"Is this the last we have seen of her**_?" Don wondered.

He got his answer during Petey's match against Sonjay Dutt. Ashton didn't come down with Petey, instead she come running down to the ringside and jumped up on the apron. The rest of Team Canada were already on ringside. Sonjay was more interested in the fact that this crazy ass blonde was on the ring apron then Petey. She had already taken down Traci Brooks. "Dude seriously don't worry me. You should worry about Petey." Ashton stated. Sonjay didn't trust her, he watched with narrowed eyes as she hopped and wandered around the outside of the ringside area not standing close to the other members. Seeing Sonjay back against the ropes she grabbed his ankle and pulled with her all her might. "OPPS!" Ashton stated after Sonjay fell on his face, Earl Hefrener looked at her. She back away from the ring and held her hands up innocently her brown eyes wide. After Petey won the match ,the rest of Team USA came out, Jerrylynn with a microphone. "We want answers D'amore, who is the chick?" "Oh hell no, he didn't just call me a chick!" Ashton fumed. "Chick is a bad thing?" Eric asked Bobby who nodded his head. She hated that, "Do I look like a god damn farm animal?" "No you don't." Petey answered. "Does she have a name?" "Yes her name is Ashton." "Ashton?" Ashton grabbed the microphone from Scott. "Yes my name is Ashton, is that too hard for you understand?" "What you are a chick and a mouth piece?" Even Johnny Devine who didn't like Ashton that much knew better then that. "How about this. Next week, we will see the walking mouth piece chick in a match against Traci?" Ashton looked at Coach who nodded. "You are on." Ashton stated before dropping the microphone.

Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Sonjay Dutt and Matt Bentley were all in the parking lot, when they heard Team Canada come out of the arena. Apparently Ashton was still pissed about the whole being called a chick thing. "Baby girl clam down!" Bobby shouted at her. "No. Damn it Bobby you know that I hate being called that." "Calm her down Bobby." Scott stated they were starting to attract attention. "Got it Coach." Bobby stated, he grabbed Ashton roughly around her waist and pull her into him. Chris's eyes bugged out of his head as he watched the big man kiss Ashton successfully shutting her up. "Oh yeah she is definitely off limits." Chris thought not seeing the slug Ashton delivered to Bobby afterwards. "Jerk." "Damn Ajay you didn't need to hit me that hard." Petey looked at her. "I will explain later Pete." Petey nodded his head, he liked having someone to talk to that wasn't one of the guys. Who knew.


	5. Ashton's first match

_**Express Yourself.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: I have nothing really to say, just that the new people will becoming in sooner or later.

* * *

Petey looked over at Ashton who was reading a book that night. "You going to tell me what that was all about?' "I guess so." Ashton stated. "I am not getting younger here." Petey commented. "Hold on." Ashton said placing a book mark in her book, "When Bobby and I use to date and we would get into fights or I was pissed off like I was earlier. He would kiss me like he did." "Every time?" Petey asked. "Everytime." Ashton answered. They fell silent. "Hey Petey?" "Yeah?" "Do you think you and Bobby can help me out with this match?" "What do you mean?" "It's been a while since I have been in the ring." Ashton answered. "Sure. We will do that tomorrow." Petey stated.

The next morning the three Canadians went down to the arena to practice in the ring. 'Hey no fair double team!" Ashton laughed as she got slammed onto the mat first by Bobby then by Petey. They didn't see Jerrylynn, Chris Sabin and Sonjay Dutt standing there. "Well, Well, if it isn't Team Canada. Where is your butterball coach.? I can see the walking mouth piece chick is here." Jerrylynn stated. Bobby and Petey exchanged a look over Ashton's head. "Wow, I really hope you are better wrestler then you are at talking. Because man you really suck." "Excuse me?" he asked. "You heard me." Ashton stated, "I hate repeating myself, I feel like a broken record." "Can we go?" She asked Bobby. "Yeah let's go." he answered stepping up to one side of her while Petey took the other. "What is the WWE not good enough for you? You have to join TNA? What couldn't your loser brother get you a job there?" Jerrylynn asked. Ashton span around her heel. "How the hell did you know that?" "Coach has a big mouth." Petey muttered to her. Ashton nodded her head before turning her attention to Jerrylynn, "Actually, I could have joined the WWE if I really wanted too but I decided I would rather be here then there. And don't call my brother a loser. The only loser I see here, is you." "You bitch." "I know, but you know what it doesn't brother me anymore."

By Tuesday, Ashton was ready to get into the ring and wrestle Traci. "I will be fine Christian, tell Jericho and Edge to stop whining.' Ashton said into her phone, her brother had called her to wish her luck before her first match. Bobby, Petey and Coach D'amore were going down ringside with her. That made her feel a little better. She was a little nervous. "Ajay you ready?" Eric asked. "Yeah, eh? Yeah I will call you after my match. Love you too." the three men that were going down to the ring with her were waiting for her. "You ready?" "Yes, I am." "You going to spit the gum or sallow it?" Scott asked seeing the green piece of gum in her mouth "Sallow it." Ashton answered.

"Hey Ashton." "Yeah." Ashton stated turning around, "Hey Trace." "Listen, I bet you are nervous about tonight.' Traci Brooks stated walking up to her. "I have butterflies the size of Triple H's nose." Ashton muttered. "Just go out and kick ass." Ashton nodded her head as the raven hair knockout walked away, "HEY T!" "Yeah?" Traci asked turning around. "No hard feelings if I kick your ass." "Nope." "That's the Ajay I know." Bobby said mussing her hair up causing her to smack him. "Let's do this."

Traci was already in the ring when Team Canada's music started playing. Petey was saying something to Ashton. "ASHTON JORDAN SALLOW THAT DAMN GUM!" "Yes coach." Ashton said. Bobby laughed as he and Petey jumped into the ring to part the ropes for Ashton to get the ring. Chris Sabin watched from the backstage area, his eyes never leaving Ashton's form. "You have it bad for her." Alex Shelley commented. "I do not." Chris stated. "Dude you know that Coach isn't going like you fawning all over his buddy's sister, from what I understand. Ashton is like his sister too." Alex stated. He and Chris both trained with Scott D'amore. _**"Here is your winner Ashton."**_ The two Detroit natives watched as the bouncing Ashton got back stage. "That was so much fun." they heard Ashton giggle. "That was pretty wicked, I thought you could have given poor Traci whiplash with that spear." "Well I did learn from the best." Ashton smirked. "Ain't that the truth." Bobby said. "Bite it Bob." Both Alex and Chris laughed. Ashton looked over at them and smiled.

When Chris smiled back her, her heart sped up faster then it had been beating after the match. He was definitely cute with the mess blonde hair and those blue eyes they were to die for. "OW! Damn it Petey! That hurt." Petey just smirked at her. _"Oh shit I am busted. He caught me staring I am not going to be able to live it down." _Ashton thought as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm where Petey had pinched her, damn midget. _"I need a girl to talk too. Too bad I pissed off a lot of my girlfriends from back home." _Ashton as she pulled her hoodie over her head.

"Hey Ash." Petey said that night when they were in their room. "Yeah Pete?" Ashton called back from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth. "Did I make you mad?" Ashton walked out of the bathroom, her hair pulled into a ponytail and her tooth brush tangling out of her mouth, the look on her face was one of disbelief. She took the tooth brush out of her mouth and rolled her eyes at him. "No I am not Petey. Just tired." Ashton stated. Petey nodded his head and turned his attention back to the TV show he had been watching.


	6. Roadtrip part 1

Eric Young watched as his team mate played with her cell phone, "Stupid phone." she banged her phone on the table. "Don't break it." Scott stated. "It won't be the first time, I broke it." Ashton answered, this phone was the second Razor phone she had since Christian put her on his plan. "Are you serious?" Petey asked. "Yes, both Christian and I both have a bad temper and when we get mad we tend to break whatever is our hands at the time." Ashton answered looking across the table at Petey, she had the mis-pleasure of sitting next to Johnny Devine the only up part of that was that Bobby was sitting on the other side of her. " "Okay guys and gal, we are heading up to Detroit and Windsor for some shows." Coach D'amore stated causing all of them to look at him. _"Oh goody, along ass car ride." _Ashton thought as Bobby pulled her to her feet. Johnny Devine was bitching about something. "Dude seriously stop bitching. You bitch and moan more then I do, and I have every right to bitch and moan.' Ashton stated as Petey took her last bag from her. "Thanks Pete." "Your welcome Ajay." "Let's load it up.' Scott said. _"Here we go."_ Ashton thought.

An hour later Eric and Ashton were laughing over some of the pictures she had been showing him of being backstage in the WWE. "What in the hell were you doing?" Eric asked. "I don't remember, I think Jeff Hardy shared his Skittles with me and we went on a total sugar high." Ashton answered. "Did Christian die when he saw the hair?" "Oh yeah, he chased Jeff around the hotel for an hour straight until he lost Jeff one of the floors. Nothing is scary then Jeff Hardy on a sugar high." Ashton stated shuddering at the thought. Johnny Devine rolled his eyes, he didn't get what was so special about Ashton Cage. Sure she was hot but she was boring. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the blonde had fallen asleep her head on her pillow listening to her Ipod. Eric was dosing next to her. Johnny shook his head again turning his attention back to the phone in front of him.

"Sabin man stop thinking about that chick." Christopher Daniels stated looking at his team mate. "I can't help. There is something about her that just draws me to her." "It's called be a man." Sonjay Dutt added. "It's not like that man she is different. She is a hard ass but seems real sweet at the same time." Sabin stated shaking his head, they just didn't get it., he threw his hands in the air and walked off. Ashton stirred and woke up looking right into the blaring sunshine. "Stupid sun." she heard Bobby laugh from the other side of her. She kicked her stocking foot at him. "Sleep well Sunshine?" he teased. "Shut it." Ashton muttered taking her ear phones out of her ears. "Hey Eric wake up." Ashton stated poking the man on other side of her. "5 more minutes mommy." "Eric I am not your mother so I would suggest that you wake your ass up." Ashton said. Eric opened his eyes and saw the full car looking at him. "What?" "Nothing." they all answered. "EE!" Ashton said as her phone vibrated against her back pocket, she quickly pulled it out looking at she grinned. "Who is it?" Bobby asked. "a text from Traci." Ashton answered. _"Oh this is prefect! I can ask Traci. She is like the only girl that I know here that I get along with." _

Christian Cage, along with Chris Jericho, Edge, Matt and Jeff Hardy and Lita were watching Ashton's first match. "Damn I didn't think she would be that good." Chris stated. "Of course she would be good. She was trained by us after all." Edge said smacking Chris upside the head which caused Chris to throw a Cheeto at him. "Damn man check out that spear!" Matt stated whistling. Lita nodded her head in agreement. "Do you think she mind if we called her?" she asked. "I don't think that would be a problem. I think she said something about them driving to do some shows. So they might be in the car." Christian answered taking his phone and calling his sister.

Team Canada had stopped for gas and munchies, when the gas station filled with Christian's entrance music. "Isn't that cute? Big brother is calling to check on his baby sister?" Johnny stated causing Ashton to throw her straw wrapper at him. "You are such an asshole." Ashton said before she answered her phone. "Hi C." "_Hey baby sister. Got a minute?" _"For my big brother anything." Ashton answered as she followed Bobby out to the car. Eric had switched Ashton spots so she wouldn't kill Devine. _"Okay. Hold on for a sec." _"Okay." _"Hey Angel cakes!" _"Hi Stinky." _"Hey what about me I am here too!" _"Jerky?" _"Yes ma'am." _Ashton looked confused as she put her straw in her mouth as three other familiar voices came onto the line as well. _"Hey baby girl." _"Matt!!" Ashton said taking the straw out of her mouth accidentally spraying Devine with Mountain Dew. "Opps." Ashton said as innocently as possible. _" Sugar we are here too." _"And who is we Skittles?" _"Hi Ajay." _"Hey Lita."

"Damn she is ever going to shut up?" Johnny asked a half an hour later.. "Hey Lita can you text me? I need to talk to you about something. Thanks. No I promise C, I won't hurt him to bad." Ashton stated into her phone before hanging up and grabbing the magazine that she had been reading. With Petey, Eric and Bobby watching, she rolled up the magazine and whacked him hard with it.


	7. Roadtrip part 2

_**Express Yourself.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: So it's begins.

"Ashton Jordan Cage stop it right now!" Coach D'amore shouted at Ashton who was trying to get free from Bobby's grip to kick Devine's ass. "Ashton if you don't stop now I am going to call Christian." Scott stated. "Like he is going to do anything. I am only important in his life when it's convenient to him." Ashton shot at Scott. "That's not true." Scott said. "Yeah Scott it's true. If you want to scare tell me that you call Edge, at least he gives a rat ass about me and would come out. Bobby let go of me." Ashton stated.

Bobby let go of her and she walked off. "Who is going to go after her." Eric asked, as everyone turned their attention to Petey. He did know her best. He sighed and walked after Ashton.

"Ajay you okay?" He asked touching her back. "I am fine Petey." "You aren't, Ashton." Petey stated putting his arm around Ashton. Bobby was in shock when Petey and Ashton walked back together. Ashton still looked a little upset as she climbed back into the van and next to Petey. Bobby felt like he was getting replaced by Petey. Bobby looked to the back to where Petey was quietly to Ashton. She was nodding her head and whipping at her tears that where in her eyes.

After awhile Ashton leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Don't think that Petey is replacing you in any way." Ashton muttered in his ear. He nodded and hugged her back. Ashton sat back in her seat. Petey looked at her, "What are you doing?" he asked. "Just watch." Ashton stated and started flicking the paper up at Eric. He turned around looked back at them. Ashton shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading her book. Every few minutes another piece of paper would hit Eric's head. Eric turned around and saw that Petey was 'sleeping' and Ashton was reading. Bobby was trying to stop his laughter. She was giving Eric a hard time.

They stopped for dinner a couple of hours later. "Eric you know she is just fucking with you right?" Bobby asked as Ashton jumped down from the van. 'I think so." "Whatever you do Eric, don't fall asleep with me around and I am bored." "Why?" "Because I tend to do make overs. Ask Bobby." Ashton said as she followed Scott into the diner. "You two knew each other before this?" Eric asked. "Yeah we were a team in the Indies there for awhile." Bobby answered as they walked into the diner after them.

"Hey Ajay. Can I ask you a huge favor?" Scott asked looking at Ashton was sitting in between Petey and Bobby. "Sure Coach what's up?" she asked looking up at Scott. "My niece Bailey is going to be at Can-Am and I was wondering if you could help me train her." "Sure Coach." "And maybe." "Scott, I will hang out with her too. Don't worry about it.' Ashton said. Scott breathed a sigh of relief he knew he could count on Ashton. Hopefully she could the boys in check, so far she had Petey and Bobby check. He hoped her trying to kick Johnny's ass would stop sooner or later. It was pretty funny seeing him cower behind Eric. "We are going to try and drive though the night." Scott announced to the table. "What? Seriously?" the table exploded. Ashton groaned, she hated driving though the night.

Ashton wasn't happy about the thought of driving though the night, chances were they were going to stop at a rest stop and sleep in there for a couple of hours. Eric wasn't too happy at the thought either. Especially when he heard that would have to sleep in the van. Eric tossed and turned in his seat that night while he was sleeping. It was too hot in the van. He woke up and look around the dark van, Coach had pulled into a rest stop. Johnny was sitting in the front seat of the van sleeping, Coach was leaning against the window. Eric was alone on his seat, Ashton was snuggled up with Bobby on the seat behind him and Petey was asleep behind them. Eric closed his eyes trying to sleep again

Ashton snuggled in closer to Bobby, even though it was hotter then hell in the van she was having one of those dreams that don't make sense. Bobby tighten his grip on Ashton, when she moved in closer to him. Her brown eyes flew opened as she stared at the ceiling of the van. "Bobby." she whispered shaking him. "What?" he asked sleepily. "Can you walk me to the bathroom." "Sure." Bobby answered as they untangled themselves. "Where are you two go?" Eric asked. "The bathroom." 'I will walk up there with you." Eric stated.

Ashton slashed cold water on her face, hoping that would make herself better. "Come on guys it's the middle of the night stop." she heard Eric said. "Oh the baby wants us to stop." Ashton knew that voice she walked out of the bathroom and saw that Chris Sabin, a guy hadn't been introduced to yet and Sonjay Dutt. "Come on let's go." Ashton said.

As they climbed into the van, it hit Ashton who she had been dreaming about. "Oh my god." she muttered before burying her face into her pillow she was so fucked.


	8. Roadtrip part 3 and Bailey

_**Express Yourself.**_

A/N: I don't own Bailey, she belongs to BournePriceless54.

"Stop it!" Ashton muttered rolling over the best she could with being on the car seat. Eric and Petey had been poking her for the past half an hour trying to wake her up. 'You do know when she wakes up, she is going to be mean as a bear right?" Bobby asked. "Not as mean as you." Ashton answered for them opening her eyes and catching Eric's hand as he tried to poke her again. "I am awake already." Eric grinned at her, Ashton smiled back before rubbing her eyes. "You know your phone has been going off like crazy.' Johnny stated. "Oh. Thanks for telling me Devine." She turned to Petey and looked at him, he shrugged at her just as confused as she was.

"Thank god!" Ashton said stretching her arms up above her head, it felt good to move around without hitting into her team mates. Eric poked her again, this time Ashton poked him back. "Oh come on man you have got to be kidding me." Ashton muttered seeing Chris Sabin, Jerrylynn, Sonjay Dutt and the still unnamed wrestler were standing not to far from them. "Bobby, Petey take Ashton with you inside, I don't want any sort of fights breaking out." Coach D'amore said. "Oh come Coach have a little more faith in me." "I know you better then that Ashton Jordan." Ashton rolled her eyes. "You play one too many tricks on someone and they don't trust you anymore." Ashton whined as the two brunette men lead her into the gas station, causing them to laugh. "Petey you trained with Scott right?" Ashton asked after coming out of the bathroom. "Yeah." "Did you meet his niece?" Ashton asked leaning against the counter. "I don't think so." Petey answered looking at her. "You dreading getting back in that car as much as we are?" Bobby asked. "Oh yeah and I thought traveling with my brothers, the Dudley's and Team Xtreme was bad." "What?" both Bobby and Petey asked. "Yeah, from the March up to until I started wrestling in the Indies, I was traveling with the WWE." Ashton answered grinned. .

Three hours and a major blow out between Ashton and Johnny Devine. Where it took the combined efforts of Bobby, Eric and Petey to hold her back from going over the seats and beating Devine stupid. They pulled into Can-Am, Ashton was out of the van and walking out of the parking lot. "Coach?" "Eric go after her and stay with her." Scott stated, he had a feeling he was going to hate it every time she did that.

Eric caught up with Ashton, "You okay Ajay?" he asked. "I am fine. I shouldn't let him get under my skin like that.' Ashton answered shaking her head, "Let's go." "Not until I know you are clam." Eric stated, "If it makes you feel better, you can yell at me." "No, Eric I won't yell at you, I raised in a household if you have something to say, you been fucking say it." Ashton said. "But thanks though." Eric and Ashton both walked into Can-Am. "Ajay come here." Scott stated. "Yeah Coach?" she asked walking over to them. "I wanted you to meet a couple of people. This is Alex Shelley and my niece Bailey Adair." Scott said, "This is Ashton Cage. And yes she is the sister of Christian." Ashton rolled her eyes at that. She wasn't wanting to live up to the family name right now.

"Who is the fat chick?" Petey asked causing Ashton to groan and slap her forehead. Bobby looked down at her, "What?" "Petey is an idiot." Ashton answered, before she stood to her feet, "Come Bay, let's get into the ring." 'Oh goodie, we get to see the Cage expertise." Johnny Devine said. "Scott." Ashton said her tone warning. Scott shook his head, "Just don't kill him." "Better yet Mr. Big bad wrestler man, why don't you go against me?" Ashton asked putting her hands on her hips.

Alex looked amused, Ashton only stood 5'4" while Devine was 5'10". "What's a matter you scared to beat by a girl?" Ashton asked. Alex looked at Chris who was smirking clearly enjoying this. "Scotty, I thought you didn't allowed pansy asses on your team." Ashton stated. Bailey laughed, Ashton turned and looked her and smiled at her. "Fine, get it the ring Cage." "Be careful out there Ajay." Bobby said worried. "Take a chill pill Bob." Ashton stated rolling her eyes at her ex boyfriend.

Bailey brushed her reddish brown hair out of her face and put her glasses back on watching the two blondes in the ring circling each other. She had little to no confidence when it came to this kind of stuff. Scott looked over at his niece who was watching them in the ring. He was hoping that Ashton could rub off on her a little. He shook his head and turned to watch the match. "Hey Shelley you get to be the ref." "Why me?" he asked. "Because you haven't pissed Ashton off yet. She won't sock you. Sabin she will." Scott answered. Alex groaned getting into the ring with the two circling blondes.


	9. Devine vs Cage

_**Express Yourself.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: Yeah I got nothing to say... Enjoy.

* * *

"Come on Devine." Ashton said. Johnny didn't look to sure of himself when they got into the ring. "What's wrong Devine you scared of a girl?" Alex asked joining them. "I am not afraid of a girl." Johnny said firing up. "It looks to me like you are." Alex stated. "ASHTON!" Ashton turned and looked at Coach. "Remember don't kill him." "Like I would." Ashton scoffed, "I just might make him cry." 'I would like to see that." Alex stated. "You might." Ashton grinned, "Well come Devine."

Bobby cringed seeing Ashton land on the mat with a thud. His heart would jump into his throat every time that happened. Petey looked at him, "Relax. She is fine. Maybe they will get along after they beat the hell out of each other." Petey stated. "I just worry." "I know." Petey answered. "WHOA! What kind of move was that?" Eric asked shouting at them. "Probably she picked up from her brothers." Bobby answered.

Chris watched interested at the match, that was going on in the ring. "Coach how did Ashton become a wrestler?" he asked as both she and Johnny landed on the mat with a thud. "Her two older brothers are the biggest tag team in the WWE today. Ashton kind of followed in her footsteps. Christian about died when he found out that Edge, Jeff and Lita were training her behind his back." Scott answered his eyes never leaving the two in the ring. Chris nodded his head, "So she got trained by them?" "Yes. She did something training here too." he answered, "She and Bobby were a tag team in the Indies before he got bumped up to TNA. What's with all the questions?" "Nothing don't worry.' Chris answered before going and sitting down next to Bailey. "Hey Bay." "Hi Sabin."

Petey turned around glared at Bailey, like her and Sabin talking was interrupting the match that he was watching. "What a dick." Bailey stated causing everyone to stop and look at her, even the two in ring stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Ashton nodded her head, "Well alright then." Bailey flushed and looked down at her hands. Chris nudged her, she glanced at him. "Good job. Don't take that shit from him.' Chris stated causing Bailey to smile.

Ashton pinned Johnny to the mat for the 3 count. They both laid on the mat breathing heavy not moving. "Ajay you dead?" Bobby asked. "Ya man." Ashton answered trying to reach her arms up but it didn't work. "Good match Cage." Devine groaned. "Thanks you too." "We good now?" "Yeah, just promise no more mean comments about my brother. I would really hate to kill you." Ashton said. "Sounds good to me." Johnny answered. Petey got into the ring, "You need some help up?" "Yes." Alex had pulled Johnny to his feet. Petey stuck his hand out to Ashton, she gladly took it and he pulled her up. "I am not going to move tomorrow." she muttered. She hadn't been in a match like that for awhile. She sank down in a chair next to Sabin not caring for once. "You okay?' he asked. "I think so. I will let you know once I regain feeling in most of my limbs." Ashton answered. Chris laughed at that. Ashton looked at him smiling tiredly.

Ashton stretched her sore muscles out and groaned, she was not liking what she was hearing coming from Petey. He was always so nice to her but maybe it was because she was different from Bailey. She slapped him upside the head and hard. "Ow damn it! Ajay what was that for?" "Because you are being an asshole." Ashton answered before she walked over to Bailey. "Hey you okay?" She asked nudging her. "I am fine." "No you aren't." Ashton stated. "Why he is being mean?" "I don't know. It's not like him." Ashton answered looking at Bailey and smiling. "He is just so frustrating ." "I know, try rooming with him. He spends more time in the bathroom getting ready then I do." Ashton stated causing Petey to glare at her. Ashton smirked and flipped him off. "Listen, I think we are heading out to the hotel now. But if you need anything here is my cell number. Don't be afraid to call about anything." Ashton said. "Thanks. Why are you being so nice to me?" Bailey asked. "Because every girl needs a good girlfriend. See you later." Ashton said hugging Bailey and walking out.

"Dude what's your deal?" Ashton asked after she had showered and got dressed, all the members of Team Canada were in her hotel room. "Who? Me?" "Yes you midget man." Ashton stated yanking her hair brush though her tangled hair. "I don't know what you mean." "Bailey. You moron why were you being so mean to her?" Ashton asked. "I don't know." Ashton threw her hands into the air frustrated. "Hey Ajay." Petey said. Ashton turned around from where she had been digging in her bags. "Good match." "Thanks Pete." Ashton stated, "You are still in deep shit though." "Damn.'


	10. CradleShock

_**Express Yourself.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: I admit I am missing Suspioucis Minds and Cheating Hearts now that its over. So I am going to probably be updating this one more.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Bobby swore as Ashton and Petey joined them the next morning. "Bobby what's wrong?" Ashton asked. "Nothing." He stated. "Apparently something is wrong Bobby or you wouldn't be bowing up like you are ready to get into a fight." Ashton commented, "You are forgetting I know you." "It's nothing Angel I swear." Bobby promised. "Fine you won't tell. Eric what's going on with him?" she asked Eric. Eric already couldn't lie to Ashton. "They want you to take a cradle shock during Petey's next match against Sabin." "Serious? Is that all?" Ashton asked before she turned and looked at Bobby, "Dude you need to chill, I have taken worst then that when I was training." Bobby glared down at his ex girlfriend who was glaring back up at him angrily. "Ajay a word now!" he stated. "Fine." Ashton said. "I will take your bag to the car." Petey said. "Thanks Pete."

Sabin, Shelley and Scott joined them watching the former couple arguing in the corner. "Eric what happened?" Scott asked. "Bobby didn't want to tell Ashton that she was going to have to take a cradle from Sabin when we get back to the Impact Zone and I told her and now they are fighting. "Ten bucks says she slaps him" Alex said, Chris nodded his head in agreement. "Did she really just stomp her foot at him?" Eric asked, "I thought girls only did that in the movies." The rest of the guys shrugged their shoulders. Petey grinned when they did see her slap him.

Ashton was in complete shock that her Bobby was being such an asshole. She just didn't get it why did he feel the need to protect her all the time? Seeing the guys standing waiting for them. "We leaving soon?" she asked. "Yeah, you okay Ajay?" Eric asked. "Fan-freaking-tasic." Ashton answered.

Chris and Ashton stood in the ring together at Can-Am they were going to go though the match really quick and make sure that Ashton knew what to expect when Tuesday came. _"Ashton concrete on what he is telling you! He is sooo cute though!" _Ashton scowled herself. She was getting a crush on him in the worse way. She hadn't felt this way about a guy since well since Bobby. Chris smiled at her before he scooped her up onto his shoulders. "Oh! Shit!" Ashton stated. _"Here comes the hurt." _Ashton thought as she was slammed to the mat. "Should have paid more attention." Alex stated looking at Ashton. "OHH! Bad Ashton look!" Eric called laughing. "Very bad Ashton look." Bobby agreed he knew all the Ashton's looks. Chris pulled Ashton to her feet, "Thanks Chris."

The rest of the house shows passed without any flaws and then it was time for Impact. Ashton was going down ringside yet again with Petey. Petey looked at Ashton who was listening to her Ipod as she looked over the glossy magazine that she had brought with her to the Impact Zone. She was smirking and shaking her head. He nudged her, she pulled her ear phones out of her ear. "Interesting reading?" "Not really." Ashton answered wrinkling her nose before tossing the magazine on the top of her bag.

Petey's match was almost with when Ashton jumped on the ring apron and quickly got the attention of Chris again. Instead of letting it go like he usually did he pulled her into the ring. Ashton went wide eyed. Petey was still down and Scott wasn't ringside. Ashton was up on Chris's shoulders with seconds. She let a little scream out when she landed on the mat. Her eyes stayed closed until she heard Petey's familiar voice shout her name. Her eyes flew open, "Holy shit, that was the scariest thing ever!" Bobby, Eric, Johnny and Coach were now ringside. "Go out to Bobby." he said pointing to their team mates. Ashton nodded her head, slowly sitting up and getting out of the ring. Bobby scooped her up into his arms. While they were shouting curses and threats at Chris who just shrugged his shoulders grinning waving at them.

"Okay Bobby, put me down. I can walk just fine." Ashton stated. Bobby put her down on her feet once they were in the locker room. "You sure you are okay?" "Bobby!" Ashton whined. "Okay that's answers my question." Bobby said rolling his eyes. "Asshole." Ashton muttered her breath, "Petey." "You want a drink?" he asked. Ashton nodded her head. "Let's go." "You coming Eric?" Ashton asked. The taller man nodded his head and followed them out of them locker room.

Chris stopped them when they were walking back. "I didn't drop you to hard did I?" he asked Ashton not noticing the two guys with her. "I am good. Thanks for asking." Ashton answered tucking her hair behind her ear. Chris smiled at her, causing her to blush. Petey and Eric looked at each confused in the month that she had been with them, they had never seen her like this before. "Ashton!" Petey said. "Ajay." Eric tried. Petey had enough and pinched her. "Ow! Jerk what was that for." "Nice of you to join the land of living and breathing again." Petey stated. Ashton scowled at him. Eric laughed. "Not funny Eric." Ashton said before she walked away her thoughts on the good looking from Michigan.


	11. Christian

_**Express Yourself.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: I know this one is short but i wanted to post something before I went to work.

* * *

There was a knock on Ashton's and Petey's hotel room door that night. Petey wasn't moving, Ashton pulled herself off of her bed and to the door. She opened it and was hit with her brother's yell. "ASHTON JORDAN!" "Christian? Get your ass in here!" Ashton said as other doors opened up. The irate Christian Cage walked into the room, Petey sat up as Eric and Bobby stood in the door way of the adjoining door. "What the hell is this?" Christian asked. "This is Petey Williams. My room mate." "First you take a finisher move and now you are sharing a room with a man! That's it Ashton you are coming with me." Ashton fell quiet as Christian started gathering her stuff up. She started shaking her head, "No Christian." "What did you say?" "I said No. I am not going.' Ashton stated firmly. Christian looked shocked at his sister. That had been the first time since she was 2 that she had told him no. "Christian face it, I am in this for the long haul. I don't give a shit what you think about it.' Ashton said brushing past him and going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. "What just happened?" he asked. "She just showed you that she is an adult." Bobby answered from the door. "Eric go check on her.' Eric walked over to the bathroom door, "Ajay. It's Eric." the door opened and Eric walked into the bathroom.

Christian dropped his sister's sweatshirt that he had his hand. His baby sister had really grown up. "You haven't tried anything if her have you?" Christian asked. "No man, especially with her bodyguard next door besides I think of her like my sister." Petey answered. "You have been protecting her?" "Yes Christian. The bump was planned out. She was put though it couple of times. We wouldn't put her in any situation that we didn't think was safe." Bobby answered. Eric opened the door to the bathroom, "She won't come out until you leave. And she wants to go a club or something." Petey tossed Eric her bag. "Tell her I will go with her." Petey said. "Here girl, I am going to get dressed and I will be back." Eric answered. They heard a soft okay coming from Ashton. Christian dropped the sweatshirt and walked out of the room.

Ashton came out of the bathroom after she got the okay from Petey. Eric and Petey were dressed to go with her. "Thanks guys." she muttered. "That's what friends are for." Eric answered. The three blondes headed out. "Why isn't Bobby coming with us?" Eric asked. "Bobby can be a wet blanket sometimes." Ashton answered giggling.

Chris spotted Ashton sitting at the table at the nightclub a couple of hours later. Petey and Eric were dancing. "Hey Ashton." he greeted. "Oh hey Chris." She said in return. "Where are your bodyguards?" he asked. Ashton pointed to the dance floor where she could Petey dancing with a couple of girls and Eric dancing goofily. Ashton smiled softly at that. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing." Ashton answered. "Come on Ash. Talk to me." Chris pleaded. "I had run in with my big brother tonight." Ashton said. "What's so bad about that?" "He wanted me to leave. He saw me take the cradle shock freaked out and showed up at the hotel. He almost freaked out seeing Petey in there with me." "You and Petey share a room?" Chris asked. Ashton nodded her head yes. "I told him I wasn't leaving. It's first time in years that I have told him no." Ashton stated. Chris nodded her head. He laughed seeing Eric motioned for her to join them. "I am going to go down there and dance with him. Thanks for listening Chris." "My pleasure." Chris stated. Ashton pressed her lips against his cheek before she hurried off to the dance floor with Eric. He touched his cheek where her lips touched his. He watched her go onto the dance floor bumping her hip with Petey was she passed to Eric. He laughed as she followed Eric's goofy dance moves. This was going to the start of something great.


	12. Telling D'Amore

_**Express Yourself.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: I couldn't have Ashton stay mad at her brother for too long.

Petey woke up, the TV was on and blaring. He looked over at Ashton who was laying on her stomach. "What are you watching?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Saved by the bell." Ashton answered. "Was there a girl here last night?" Petey asked. "Yep." "Where is she?" "I sent her home after I got up.' "Where did you sleep last night?" "Next door with Eric and Bobby." Ashton answered yawning. "You know Eric mutters in his sleep and Bobby is a bed hog?" "Get some sleep Ajay. I will wake you up in a couple of hours." Petey said. When he came out of the bathroom Ashton was sound asleep on her bed clenching the remote control. Petey sighed and tugged the control out of her hand and covered her up.

"It's all a matter of time before she gets Eric and Johnny wrapped around her little finger too." Bobby said from the doorway. "I can't help it. She looks so cute. And its going to be quiet for awhile she was right she doesn't shut up. But Bobby, I think we have another problem." "What?" "I think Ashton has a crush on Sabin, I saw them talking last night. And I know you two used to be together." Petey stated.

Bobby took a deep breath and looked down at his sleeping ex girlfriend. He knew this day was going to come when she was going to move on. "We will just keep an eye on her. She isn't going to like it but that's just tough shit.' Bobby said knowing that Ashton didn't like baby sitters. In fact she was going to throw a tantrum he could already feel it.

Scott D'amore looked around his team, Petey and Eric were on either of Ashton who was covering her mouth while she yawed before she leaned her head against the wall behind her. They were in her and Petey's room holding their team meeting. Eric looked like he was half asleep. Bobby and Johnny Devine were the only two that looked full awake. "What happened last night?" He asked. "Christian showed up last night pitched a shit fit. We got into a fight, then Eric, Petey and I went out to a club. Petey brought back a skank I had to crash in Eric's and Bobby's room for the night. I tossed the girl out. Did I cover everything?" "Pretty much. Expect for the whole you talking to Sabin." Petey said. Ashton groaned, "You all saw that?" "Yes we did." "Ajay I want you to listen to me." Scott said looking at the tired blonde. Ashton looked up at Scott, "I want you to go call your big brother make up with him." "but." "No buts about Ashton Jordan. You mean a lot to him, he may not act like it but you do. Please." "Fine." Ashton said, "Petey hand me the phone." "I will go stand in the hall." Coach nodded his head once she was out of the room. "Bobby I want you keep an eye on her. I know she and Chris would be good together but right now its not the best idea." Bobby nodded his head. She wasn't going to be happy about that.

"Hi Christian." Ashton said meekly into her phone as she slid down the wall outside her hotel room. _"Hey Ajay. You still pissed at me?" _"If I was I wouldn't be calling you." _"Oh. Let me guess Scott is putting you up to it."_ "You go that right." Ashton said. _"I am sorry Angelcakes for trying to make you leave. I just over reacted last night." _Christian stated. "You were just trying to be an asshole, which you succeed at by the way." _"Aww thanks sis." _"Your welcome." Ashton said smiling. A smile that grew seeing Chris Sabin walking into the hallway followed by Alex Shelley. She waved at them, Alex nudged her foot with his when he was passed waving as well. While Chris stopped and slid down the wall next to her. "I promise to behave Christian. I will, love you too big brother. Give Jerky hell for me." Ashton said into her phone.

"I take it everything is better then it was last night?" Chris asked. "Yeah. Thanks for listening to listening to me by the way." Ashton answered. "Like I said, it was my pleasure." Chris answered nudging her, 'Is there a reason why you are sitting out here?" "Yeah I need to call my brother without the nosy peeps in there listening in." Ashton answered pointing back towards her room. "Ajay?" Eric Young asked looking out the door. "Down here Blondie." Ashton said. "Oh, Coach wants you back here if you are done." "Okay." Ashton muttered, "Give me a minute and I will be back in." Chris stood up and held his hands out to her. Eric nodded his head and shut the door. Ashton put her hands in his allowing him to pull her up. There a shock that went though the both of them. She quickly dropped his hands and went towards the door. "See you later Chris." she said. "See ya Ashton." "Call me Ajay everyone does." Ashton commented before opening the door. "Ajay."


	13. Traci and Ajay hang and hang overs

_**Express Yourself.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: I decided I was going to make Petey take care of Ashton...

Traci knocked on the hotel room door of Ashton Cage awhile later. Petey opened the door. "Hi Traci. How you doin'?" "Not to bad. Is Ajay here?" Traci asked. "Yeah. Ajay door." Petey said. Ashton walked to the door. "Hey Trace." "You want to go hang out?" "Sure." Ashton answered, "Let me grab my bag and we will go." Traci nodded her head. The blonde come out a second later, "Yes Petey, I have my phone on me. See?" Ashton called holding the magenta flip phone up rolling her eyes as she did so. "Thank you for saving me." She said. "That's what friends are for." Traci said, "And besides it can't be fun hanging out with guys all the time." "You have no idea." "Well start talking girlie we have got all day and night too." Traci said.

Ashton and Traci giggled drunkenly awhile later. "No seriously his ass looks huge in his trucks." Ashton slurred. "But he is cute." "Totally." Ashton agreed, they had started talking about her team mates. "You know who else is cute?" Traci said. "Who?" Ashton said taking a sip of her daiquiri. "Sabin." Ashton flushed at the name. "I knew it! You so have a crush on him!" "No I don't." "Yes you do." Traci taunted. "Okay maybe I do.' "I knew it!" Traci squealed bouncing around in her seat clapping her hands. "T, stop you are going to attract attention and that's what we need." "Oh lighten up Ajay. We are young, we are hot and damn it we are going to have a good time." Traci said slapping her hand onto the table causing the blonde across from her to giggle some more.

Bobby Roode paced around the hotel room, "I am sure she is fine Bobby, she is with Traci." Eric said from where he was trying to watch TV. "I have a bad feeling about this." Bobby said as Petey stood in the door way of the adjoining door. "I am agreeing with you there Roode. Something feels off." Petey commented as his phone rang. "Hello?" _"Petey?" _"Ajay? Where the hell are you?" _"I need you to come down and get me."_ "Ashton were are you?" _"I am at Nitrous with Traci." _"Okay baby girl I am coming." _"Thanks Pete." _"She is Nitrous with Traci and I think she is drunk." Petey said. "I will go with you." Bobby said. "No, I will grab Frankie on the way out and he can take care of Traci." Petey said. Bobby rolled his eyes, Petey didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Petey walked into Nitrous with Kaz both of them caught of their girls surrounding by guys, no wonder Ashton called, they weren't leaving them alone. "Ajay baby you okay?" Petey asked walked up to them. "Nope." Ashton said. "Who are your friends?" One of the guys asked. Ashton look at Petey and mouthed Help. "I am her boyfriend, and that's her boyfriend." Petey answered pointing at Frankie, "And we don't tolerate men moving in our women." the guys took the hints and scattered. "Come on let's get you guys back." "Okie dokie." Ashton said as she let Petey help her up.

Bobby heard the thud and the laughter of Ashton coming from the room next door a while later. He opened the door, Ashton was on the floor laughing while Petey looked down at her confused. "She is giggly clingy drunk." Bobby commented. "Hi Bob the builder." Ashton noticing her ex boyfriend standing in the doorway. "Hi Ajay." he said, "Do you want some help?" Petey nodded his head. It took the combined efforts of Petey and Bobby to get her changed. "She should pass out soon." Bobby said.

"Petey!" Ashton moaned out from the bathroom the next morning. Petey threw his covers off and rushed into the bathroom. "Oh sweet lord." Petey commented getting on his knees behind her and holding her hair as she threw up again. "I am going to get out of training today.' Petey said awhile later. Scott knocked on the door to the hotel room. "Pete you two ready?" he asked. "Coach we got a problem. Ajay has been throwing up all night." "Is she hung over?" "Yes very." Scott looked around for a minute, "Alright you two are out of training for the day." "That's not fair." Johnny whined. "It is when her big brothers could crush me into a thousand little pieces for making her wrestle like this." Scott said.

"Too loud." Ashton muttered as her phone vibrated on her mattress. Petey grinned shutting the door, and looking over at Ashton who was squinting at her phone texting Traci back. "You two are going to be nothing but trouble aren't you?" he asked as Ashton put her phone back nodding her head. "Too much movement." Petey said grabbing the trash can just in case.


	14. Skittles and Baby Cage

_**Express Yourself.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: I had to add Jeff Hardy this somehow. Ashton is going to have some innerturmoil about the man that she had dated before or the blue eyed hottie from Detriot. Oh and I am going to be doing some outtakes and missing stuff from Susipious Minds and Cheating Hearts just because I just miss having a third story from this series to work on.

* * *

Ashton brushed her blonde bangs out of her face as she pushed herself off of the mat. She had been feeling better from her hang over so she and Petey went to training the next day. 'You feeling okay Ajay?" Petey asked. "I think so, help me up." Ashton answered holding her hands out to him. He pulled her up to her feet. "Thanks." she muttered. "I heard that baby Cage got a little drunk the other night." Alex Shelley commented. "Go to hell Shelley." Ashton stated as Bobby threw a towel at her. "So nice." Alex said. "Asshole." "Ashton Jordan." Scott warned. "Sorry Coach." Ashton said whipping her face on the towel that Bobby threw at her. "Did you learn a lesson?" Scott asked leaning against the ring next to where she was sitting. "Yes, I did never try to out drink Traci that's a bad thing." Ashton giggled. "You tired out drinking Traci?" Eric asked. "I was doing good until the tequila, then I didn't do to good." Ashton answered. "What are you doing here Shelley?" "Mind your business Shortie." Bobby laughed and looked at his exgirlfriend. "Just a word of advice she doesn't like being called Shortie it pisses her off." Bobby stated. "How would you know that?" Alex asked. "I have been her tag team partner for awhile now." Bobby answered, knowing that is only one other person that knew that they dated and that was Petey.

Alex really didn't care about that, he wanted information on the blonde that his best friend seemed so head over heels for. "OH AJAY!" a male voice called causing the blonde to look up and a grin to cross her face. "JEFF!" she shouted before she ran across the gym floor and hugged Jeff. He laughed and hugged her tightly. "I missed you sugar." "I missed you too Skittles. What are you doing here?" "I might be coming to TNA and I heard from Christian that you were here." Ashton grinned and hugged him again. "How is it going here?" Jeff asked. "Jeff, I think I am a little over my limit here." Ashton answered. "Lets go for a drive and have a talk." "I need to check with Coach first before I leave." "Go ahead." Ashton walked back over to her team. "Ajay, go we are done here anyways." "Thanks Coach." "Ajay got your room key?" Petey asked as Ashton hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "Yep. I do. I will see you when I get back Pete." "I will be there." Petey grinned as Ashton went back over to Jeff.

"Alright Ajay what's up?" Jeff asked putting his rental car into park looking over that the younger Cage sibling. "I just feel overwhelmed and a little scared." Ashton answered. Jeff looked at her. Ashton sighed knowing that she couldn't keep it from Jeff, she could always talk to Jeff about anything. "You know wrestling in the big times. Wait I don't even wrestle now, I take a couple of bumps every now and then. I have restored to being a mouthpiece. Isn't all its crack up to be." Jeff nodded his head before putting a spoonful of his ice cream in his mouth. "I don't know the last time I had a good nights sleep or when I actually could sit down and be by myself without one of the guys coming into the room." "You handle just me, Matt, Helms and Shannon just fine." "I know that but Jeff, it's a lot harder, I knew you 4. I only really know Bobby, and he is being distant." "Ajay, you are going to be fine. From what Christian was telling us from what he saw when he threw his fit, that short man." "Petey." Ashton said interrupting him. "yeah whatever sugar, he said that he was there gauging your reaction he would have stopped you if you would have tried leaving. Then the other bigger blonde guy.' Jeff paused looking at Ashton so she could supply him with his name. "Eric." Ashton said.

"Right, C said that he was the one went into the bathroom with you. From what I saw Ajay they are a great bunch of guys. I think you will reel them and get them wrapped around your little finger. it's all apart of your charm. And it doesn't help matters that Bobby is still head over head for you." Jeff said. "Jeff!" Ashton blushed. "Question is baby girl do you still have feelings for him?" Jeff asked. "Maybe kind of. But he is just Bobby to me." Ashton answered, "There is a new guy out there anyways. Don't you dare tell Christian, because if I know my brother he is going to be waiting for your call to tell him how I am doing." "How do you that?" Jeff asked. "It's me Jeff, and it's Christian." Ashton answered. Jeff nodded his head, Christian may not like to admit to it but Ashton was important to him.

Ashton walked into her hotel room a short time later. Bobby was sitting on her bed watching Petey and Eric playing video games. "Hey Ajay." "Hey guys." "_When did my room become common ground?"_ Ashton thought to herself before she went and showered. Petey and Eric were still playing the video games when she came out. Ashton rolled her eyes and went and laid down next to Bobby. He wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. In the corner of her mind she was wondering if things would be different if she was with someone else. A blue eyed someone, a blue eyed someone who had been haunting her dreams. She snuggled in closer to Bobby who grinned and held her tighter into him.


	15. Anything?

_**Express Yourself.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: Now the whole team and Traci know about Ashton's and Bobby's past.

* * *

"Let's get to roll." Scott D'amore stated that night. "Ashton do whatever you have to do distract Sabin tonight." "Anything Coach?" Ashton asked. "Anything." "It has to be legal right?" Ashton asked. "Ashton Jordan!" Scott stated as Ashton bit her lower lip trying to keep her giggles in take. "Do something with legal limits, and something that your brothers won't kill me for." Scott said. Ashton shot him the double thumbs up. "Behave yourself Ajay." Bobby warned his ex girlfriend who just smirked at him and pulled her make up out of her bag. Eric looked between them confused. 'Don't worry about it Eric. It all be explain later I promise." Petey said. All of them watched as Ashton stood in her stocking feet listening to her Ipod as she did her make up. "Same old Ashton." Bobby grinned.

"Remember it has to be legal." Petey hissed to Ashton as she stood next to him as they were getting ready to come out of the tunnel. "Petey man have a little faith in me. I am going to do anything to bad." Ashton grinned at him. Scott scoffed from behind them as their music started up. "Have a little faith Scotty boy." Ashton stated as Petey rolled his eyes. Petey walked out first followed by Ashton then D'amore. Ashton got hit with an idea as soon as she saw Chris. "_Christian forgive me, I am about to sin." _Ashton thought. Taking her cue from Petey and Scott she was up on the ring apron . "Hey Sabin!" she shouted at him. He turned around and looked at her. "Come here!" she motioned getting into the ring. "Are you crazy?" "Yes. I am." Ashton answered, "you know you are really good looking." Chris was confused, what was going on with her. She took a step closer him. _**"What the hell is she doing?" **_Don West wondered out loud. "Just go along with it." Ashton muttered to Chris. "Okay." With that being Ashton kissed him for just a couple of seconds and let him go and push him away from her.

"ASHTON JORDAN CAGE!" Bobby's angry voice was the first thing that she heard when she walked into the team Canada's locker room. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he shouted standing right up in her. "BOBBY! CHILL THE HELL OUT!" Ashton shouted right back at him. "Scott told me to do something to keep him distracted and that was legal. And last time I checked asshole, you and I were broken up!" that shut the enforcer up. 'Whoa wait you two dated?" Eric asked. "YES!" Both of them shouted back at Eric. Ashton span on her heel heading towards the door. "That's right Ashton walk away. Whenever someone doesn't see it your way you walk away." Bobby stated. "Fuck off." Ashton stated before she wrenched the door open and walked out. "What the hell was that?" Scott asked looking at Bobby. "That was a fight between two ex's." "Wait you are the Bobby that she talked about when she was with her brothers." "Yes." Bobby answered.

"Ajay you are okay?" Chris asked coming up to the upset Canadian followed by Kaz and Alex. "I am fine. Bobby is just being an asshole." Ashton answered. "Isn't he always an asshole?" Frankie asked. Ashton looked at him, "No, who are you?" "Frankie Kazarian. You are?" "Ashton." "You don't have a last name?" "I do but it's on a need to know basis." Ashton answered grinning. "Ashton!" Traci said coming up to them and hugging the blonde. "Hi Trace." "Uh-oh what's wrong?" "It's nothing." "Bullshit Ashton. Let's go have a talk. Excuse us boys." Traci said pulling the blonde away. "Bye guys!" Ashton called waving at them.

"Spill it Ajay." Traci said sitting across from Ashton across from her in the locker room. "Bobby and I got into a fight. Well it was more like he yelled at me for kissing Chris in the ring and I yelled back at him, saying that the last time I checked we weren't together and then I walked out.' "Wait you and Bobby dated?" "Yeah we were together for a while. I meet him at an Indy show that I went to. I actually run into him and sent him to the floor. I went to help him up and ended up on the ground with him. My brothers used to call me the Queen of Klutz when I was growing up. Something which luckily I lost when I became an adult." Ashton answered. "Wow." Traci stated, "How long?" "Almost 3 years." Ashton said leaning her head against the locker behind her, 'I have been the type for just short little flings. I get myself into these long relationships." "Really?" "Yeah before Bobby, I dated a guy that I went to school with for my junior and senior year of high school. Then I just gave up." "That's when you meet him." "Yep. He was actually the first guy that I dated that wasn't afraid of my brothers." Ashton said. "It must have been nice having two older brothers." "Sometimes." Ashton answered. They both ignored the knock on the door, one of the other girls answered it. "Ashton it's for you." Ashton and Traci exchanged a confused look before Ashton stood up. "Bobby." "Ajay I am sorry." he said, "I freaked out." "It's okay, I shouldn't have babbled it out like that." he held his arms out to her. She grinned and hugged him. "Does that mean you will come back to the locker room with me and save me from a gang ass kicking?" he asked. 'Sure. Don't want that happening. Thanks T." "Your welcome." Traci answered smiling. She had seen the way that Chris had been looking at her and the way Ashton had been looking back. She was going to be putting good money out there that they were going to end up together before the end of the year.


	16. You need to tell her

_**Express Yourself.**_

"You forgave him?" Petey asked as the blonde that night when they were in their room. "Yeah, he maybe an asshole but he is my asshole." Ashton answered. "Does he know that you call him that?" he asked. "Oh yeah. He knows." Ashton grinned. "Where did you go when you left?" Petey asked. "I went to talk to Traci." Ashton thought it was best that she left out the whole talking to Chris, Alex and Frankie for the time being. Petey looked over at Ashton was winding a piece of her blonde hair around her finger and letting it go. "Hey Ajay." "Yeah Petey?" she answered looking at him. The door opened and Eric stuck his head. "Hi." he said waving at them. Ashton grinned and waved back, "You bored Eric?" "Yes. You?" Ashton nodded her head. "What do you say we go do something?" he asked. "I am not drinking anytime soon." Ashton answered. "I second that, I am not taking care of your hung over ass again." Petey agreed. "How about a movie?" Eric asked. Ashton and Petey both nodded their heads in agreement. "Can you see if you can get Bobby up to go with us?" Eric asked. Ashton nodded her head before standing up and going into Eric and Bobby's room.

Chris watched as Ashton, Bobby, Petey and Eric walked into the hotel lobby. He smiled seeing the brilliant smile on her face. She saw him and smiled at him and waved at him. He waved back. Petey said something to her causing her to roll her eyes at him. Her phone rang, "Hi Stinky. Guys go on back upstairs, I will be up in a minute." he heard Ashton tell her teammates. He watched her pace around the hotel lobby, with a worried look on her face. He walked over to her so it didn't seem that he was stocking her. "Hi Chris." she greeted, before turning her attention back to her phone. "No you dumb blonde I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Chris Sabin." _"OHHH Ajay has got a boyfriend." _"You are really a jackass." Ashton said. "_I am not. Baby sister, if you want your ass getting kicked the next time I see you." _"No you wouldn't. you love me too much to do it." Ashton stated, "Listen I should go before Scott comes down to check on me." _"Okay sis, behave yourself." _"I will." _"Love ya kiddo." _"Love you too old man." Ashton said before she hung up the phone. "Sorry." "It's okay. One of your brothers?" "Yes. How could you tell?" she asked. "I guessed." Chris answered smiling at her. She smiled back, feeling her heart rate pick. She knew she felt like this with Bobby, that much she knew for sure. "ASHTON CAGE!" Ashton and Chris both turned around to see who said her name. Ashton groaned seeing Bobby, "I should go before he pops an artery or something." as she was walking away, Chris called, "Hey Ajay." "Yeah?" she asked. "Do you want to hang out sometime?" "Sure." "Ashton now!" Bobby said getting impatient.

"Bobby you need to seriously chill the fuck out." Ashton stated once they were in the elevator going up to their rooms. "Why?" Bobby asked, as Ashton stopped the elevator. "Because Bobby, you and I are broken up. We decided to be friends because you are commanded asshole." Ashton said, "I think its okay if I start hanging out with guys other then you, Petey and Eric. Lighten up, I am going to tell you what I told my brothers. I am going to do whatever I want. I am a big girl." Ashton said. Bobby looked down at her, he needed to get over her. He thought as he leaned over Ashton and pressed the released the stop the elevator raised up again.

Ashton went to shower, Bobby turned to Petey, "You need to talk to about Chris." "I will try. I don't know if she will listen though." "Make her listen then, she didn't listen to me. Told me to lighten up." "You do need to lighten up." Petey stated grinning at his friend. They both heard the shower stop, "Just try, see ya in the morning." Bobby said going back into his room. "Great thanks asshole.' Petey muttered.


	17. The Shiny New Toy

_Express Yourself._

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

**A/N: Okay last update before i leave, i will be back on friday, i hope i don't confuse anyone with this chapter, also any one shots i was working on will posted when i get back. **

"Ajay. Can I talk to you?" Petey asked looking at the blonde. "Sure what's up Petey?" Ashton asked sitting across from him. "I don't want you to get mad or anything." "I promise I won't get mad." "Well, we as a team do want you hanging out with Chris, he can be bad news sometimes." The smile that was on Ashton's face fell. "I am sorry but, they wanted me to tell you." "Fucking bastards." Ashton said her eyes filling with tears. "Yeah I know. I am sorry." Petey said. "I will be back." Ashton stated before she walked out of their room. "Bobby you are such an asshole." Petey called though the door knowing that the enforcer could hear him. "I know.""Trace why do they think they can run my life?" Ashton asked Traci who hugged her. "Because they are men and they think they have to be in control of everything." Traci answered. 'Do you want to sleep here tonight?" she asked after a few minutes. "No I am good I should head back anyways. I have a pretty good idea who is spear heading this." "Who?" "Bobby he still isn't over us." "got it. Be careful." "I will thanks T." "No problem Tinkerbelle." "Tinkerbelle?" she asked turning around and looking at Traci. "Yeah you are kind of micheivoious like Tinkerbelle." "Does that make Petey, Peter Pan?" Ashton asked. "I guess it does." Traci answered laughing. "Oh goody nicknames, I love them." Ashton stated. As she walked out of Traci's hotel room

"Ajay are you okay?" Petey asked. "I am fine." she answered sinking down onto her bed. "Ashton do you want to go for a walk?" Bobby asked standing in the door way. "Sure." she answered standing up. Bobby put his arm around her as they walked around the surrounding area. "What's up Poppa Bear?" She asked looking up at him. He grinned hearing his old nickname for the Indies. "I am just worried." "About what?" Ashton asked pulling him down onto the park bench next to her. "Us, you mostly you." "Why do you say that?" " Because it's you. You have the world on a string." Ashton cocked her head at him, "You have been listening to Sinatra I am so proud." she was proud of herself, the whole time they dated she tried getting him to listening to Frank Sinatra because she loved the whole Rat Pack Era. "

You want everyone to love you even though you don't admit to it, you do it. I think I am mostly afraid of losing you. I see you running around with Petey, I am afraid I am going to lose you to him." "Robert, listen to me, Petey is just a friend. You are my Poppa nobody could replace you in a million years." "What about Eric?" "He is going to be one of those guys that I am going feel the need to protect just because he is just too damn naïve and cute." Ashton answered grinning. That was true she was already feeling that in the pit of her stomach. "This leaves one person." Bobby said holding his finger up. "Chris?" Ashton guessed. "Yes. What is the deal with him?" he asked. 'I don't know Bobby, I just don't know yet. He is kind of exciting in a dangerous way. He is like the shiny new toy in the toy store, you want to go up and buy it but you aren't entirely sure yet." Ashton answered. It was true, Chris Sabin seemed like a new toy to her that she want to play with but she wasn't sure yet. "Then there is you Bobby." "ME? What about me?' he asked. "You are always the dependable one. I know I can always count on you to be there for me, just like every other time. You are the trusty teddy bear." Ashton answered. Bobby smiled down at her, and hugged her closer to him.

After awhile they walked back to the hotel, "Hey Bobby?" "Yeah?" "Can you do me a favor?" "Yeah?" "Can you sleep with me tonight? I just need someone to hold me."


	18. Hands To Yourself

_**Express Yourself.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: Yeah i don't know where this came from.. I blame being tired.

* * *

Petey heard giggling coming from Ashton's bed. "Bobby stop! You are going to wake Petey up." Ashton giggled. "I am up! Bobby what the hell are you doing to her?" Petey asked, all he could see is Bobby's form but not Ashton's. "I just remembered she s seriously ticklish." Bobby answered. "That's it I am going to go sleep in your room." Petey said getting out of his bed and going into the next room. 'Good job Bobby. Scare away Peter Pan." Ashton stated. "Peter Pan?" Bobby asked. "I don't know ask Traci." Ashton answered.

The next morning the members of Team Canada minus their coach were together. "Where is Coach?" Eric asked. Ashton shrugged her answer where she stood between Petey and Bobby. "Are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to do something?" Ashton asked after a few minutes. "We could get into trouble." Johnny Devine stated. "Are you a man Devine or are you a pansy ass?" Ashton asked. "I am a man." "Okay, then act like one." Ashton stated rolling her eyes.

Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Christopher Daniels and AJ Styles walked into the lobby. Chris smiled at Ashton who smiled back biting her lower lip and lowering her eyes to the ground shy. "Well Coach got caught up in meetings we are on our own for the day." Petey stated coming back up to them he had walked away to go call their coach. "What do you say we go do something?" Eric asked. "Like what?" Devine asked looked at the taller man. "I don't know." Eric answered. "We could always go bowling." Bobby stated causing Ashton to look up at him and grin. "Alright let's go." "Hey guys what do you say we invite Traci?" Ashton asked. "Sure, why you are at why don't go invite Team USA." Johnny answered. "Okay.' Ashton stated before she walked away. "Way to go Johnny."

"Don't look now Sabin but here comes Ashton." Alex stated as the blonde woman walked up. Chris turned around and smiled seeing Ashton. She smiled back at Chris. "What's up Little One?" Alex asked. "Well we were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us." "Where?" AJ asked. "To the bowling Alley." "Why?" "Because it isn't going to be fair teams." Ashton answered, "Please." "I am in." Chris stated. "I guess I will go too." Alex stated before turning to Christopher and AJ. "Fine we will go too." "Sweet, I am going to find Traci." Ashton stated before she walked away. "Remember her team mates are going to there keep your hands to yourself." AJ stated 'Not going to be a problem." Chris stated.

"Now Ajay listen to me what I want you to keep your hands to yourself." Bobby stated when they got into the van. "I am not going to make promises that I can't keep." Ashton commented from where she sat next to Traci who laughed. "What's going on?" Traci asked. "Bobby is just being Bobby over protective and a pain in my ass." Ashton answered sticking her tongue out at her ex boyfriend who glared at her. "Love you Bobby." "Yeah, yeah." "So what's going on with you and Chris?" Traci asked. Ashton shrugged her shoulders. "He asked me to hang out with him." "WHAT! WHEN!" "Chill out, it was last night when he asked me, I had to do some damage control with Bobby." Ashton answered giggling.

"Remember Ashton Jordan, hands to yourself." Bobby stated. "Oh damn." Ashton commented snapping her fingers, getting an idea. She sauntered up to him and ran her finger from his jaw down to his chest. "Well I guess that means I have to keep my hands off of you too." Ashton cooed before she went to turn around to walk away. He grabbed her hand as she turned around. "When I said to keep your hands to yourself when it comes to Sabin. Me you can touch all you want." Bobby smirked. Ashton just shrugged, "You said hands to yourself. So I am going to keep my hands to myself." Traci looked at her and saw the evil little glint in Ashton's eyes as they linked elbows walking into bowling alley. "What are you planning you evil little pixie?" she asked. "Just watch and learn." Ashton stated grinning.


	19. Bowling and Jericho

A/N: I felt bad that EY wasn't in here enough so he is playing a bigger part in this chapter.

Traci watched Ashton go over and stand by Chris and Alex and start talking to them. "What is she doing?" Petey asked coming over to Traci. "I don't know but I think it might piss off Bobby." Traci answered. "Oh so you know about them too?" "Yes." Traci answered again. Before they started walking over to where Ashton was standing with Alex and Chris. "ASHTON JORDAN!" a voice called causing the three to turn around. Ashton squinted her eyes at the person. "JERICHO! YOU ASSCLOWN!" Ashton called back. "What are you doing here?" Chris Jericho asked coming over to greet her. "I work in Orlando now." "Who are these ass clowns?" Chris asked. "Some of my co workers." 'They look like wrestlers!" "WOW! Chrissie you are really smart!" Ashton answered rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to the bowling balls. "Wait you are a?" "I am wrestler." Ashton answered. "But you aren't in the WWE." Chris stated like the idea hadn't just quite hit him yet. 'You are looking at the only female member of TNA's Team Canada." Eric said coming up to them putting his arm around her. "And who the hell are you junior?' Jericho asked looking at the arm around Ashton and then the other two guys. "JERKY be nice. This is Eric Young he is on Team Canada." Ashton answered, "And the other two are Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. They work at TNA too. Jeez panties in a bunch much?" Jericho looked at Ashton who was staring right back at him, with a cocked eyebrow. "You are in TNA? You little Miss Cage is in TNA. The Ashton Cage I knew was pro WWE." "Times change jerky and besides do you think I could handle seeing your ugly mug everyday?" Ashton asked. "Ouch." "I am not a diva." Ashton stated. "What?" "I am not hacked out to be a diva. Face it jerky, I am too hard hitting to be one." Ashton answered. "Ajay come on! We are getting ready to start." Petey called . "I am coming Petey." Ashton called back. "I am going to call your brother." "Go ahead and call my brother see if I care." Ashton said, "Come on guys." "You guys on ahead, we will be there in a minute." Eric commented as he stopped her from walking. Chris and Alex nodded their heads as they walked away.

"You okay Ajay?" he asked looking down at her studying her. 'I am fine Eric." "No you aren't. Ajay, as much as you want to come off as hard as nails you are still a girl." "I promise Eric I am fine, that man has always got under my skin." Ashton answered before she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thanks for checking though." Ashton mumbled before she pulled back. "Come on!" she said pulling on his hand.

When Ashton said she would keep her hands to herself she was lying. Chris's butt was right perfectly in front of her. She looked at Traci biting her lower lip, "Don't you dare." she mouthed as Ashton's hand came out and pinched Sabin's ass. Chris turned around looking around. Ashton quickly looked around looked at the screen that were currently holding their scores.

"Ashton Jordan you are a trouble maker." Traci stated as she pulled the younger Canadian woman into the bathroom. Ashton shrugged her shoulders grinning, "Who me?" "Yes. You know if Bobby saw that he would throttle you." "I know. I am seeing on how long it will take them to figure it all out." Ashton grinned fixing her ponytail. "How did Bobby do it?" "I don't know. I ask myself that question all the time." Ashton answered truthfully before she walked out of the bathroom.

Chris watched Ashton sit next to Eric and talk to him. They were talking in hushed tones so no one could hear them. "Man seriously you need to stop staring at her. It making you seem like a stocker." Christopher Daniels commented as he too turned his attention to the now laughing Canadians. Ashton's brown eyes locked with Chris's blue ones. Her breath caught in her throat, he stood up and went to take his turn. Ashton's eyes never left his form. "You are staring." Eric muttered to her. "Who cares that man is hot!" Eric looked down at his team mate who was smiling coyly and a slight blush covering her face after she realized that Chris had heard. Embarrassed she buried her face into Eric's side as he laughed at her.

"What did she say?" Chris asked. "Nothing." Eric laughed rubbing his hand down Ashton's arm in a soothing manner. "WOW! In all the years I have known you Ajay I have never seen you speechless." Bobby teased causing Ashton to pull her face out of Eric's side. "Fuck you Bobby." Ashton stated. Bobby looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Is that a promise?" "Burn in hell asshole." "You love me anyways." "Ha don't make me laugh!" Ashton stated. Bobby looked at her. "What was going on with her?" he wondered to himself. He knew that she loved him and he loved her. This was different for her.

"Hey Ajay!" Chris called when they were in the parking lot he had seen as she was getting ready to get into the van with Traci. "Hey Chris." she greeted meeting him halfway. "That was fun, next time let's do this without the prying eyes of our team mates." Chris stated. "I agree.' He put his arms around and hugged her. She hugged him back taking in his scent. "_God this man is prefect!" _Ashton thought to herself as she walked away getting ready to face the taunts of her teammates.


	20. Tongue Pericing

Express Yourself.

**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**

_**A/N: I know in SMCH's I mention Ashton got her tongue peirced so i decided to write it in this. i will have Christian's reaction in the next chapter i think. **_

It had been a quiet couple of days for Team Canada seeing on the talkative Ashton couldn't talk. She had went out with Jeff Hardy, his older brother Matt, Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms, they had twisted her arm into getting her tongue pierced. She really couldn't talk, Johnny Devine for one was enjoying the quiet. It seemed that Ashton, Eric and Petey had taken to passing notes back and forth. And Bobby always seemed to know what she was thinking or wanting before she said or motioned for it.

They were at the Impact Zone, Ashton was in the bathroom changing. "Ow! Fuck!" "And she speaks!" Devine muttered to himself as he joined the rest of the team in the doorway. "Ajay you are okay?" Eric asked. "Peachy Eric. Remind me if I ever seen the rainbow haired one again to kill him." "Why?" Eric asked again. "Because, I almost ripped my damn belly button ring out." "Your belly button is pierced?" Scott asked as Ashton turned to face them. "See." "Jesus Ashton your brothers are going to kill me. First your tongue now this." Scott said. "Chill Coach they know about the belly button, they went with us when I got it done. Its this I am worried about." Ashton stated sticking her tongue out. "I still can't believe you let them talk you into that." Bobby said, he really didn't like the fact that she went out with some of the guys in the WWE or that she had came back with another hole in her body. Ashton just shrugged her shoulders before she motioned for them to leave.

Chris got sight of Ashton walking towards the tunnel area with Eric and Bobby, Scott behind them. He hadn't seen her since they went bowling. He watched as she lifted up her t-shirt and say something to Bobby who just laughed, her lower lip went into a pout. Eric said something to Ashton who turned around and smiled seeing Chris standing there. He smiled back at her. As Traci Brooks rushed up to her and said something to which Ashton looked confused for a minute before she started laughing and shook her head no.

"Bobby! Put me down!" Ashton shouted though her laughter as Bobby swung her around in a hug. He and Eric had just became the number one contenders for the NWA tag titles, you couldn't get the smirk off of Scott's face. Now if only they had a women's division he would have made sure that Ashton was on top of that. There was only two really women who did anything that was Traci and Ashton.

"Ouch! Careful Bobby!' Ashton said, her belly button still hurt from when she almost ripped her ring out of it. 'Opps. Sorry." Bobby said. "Yeah sure you are ya jerk." Ashton stated. "Jerk? Am I jerk am I ?" Bobby asked. "Bobby don't you dare." Ashton stated pointing her finger at him. He smirked down at her. "Oh fuck." Ashton muttered before she took off running seeing Chris, Alex, and AJ Styles all standing there. 'Help." she commented as she darted behind Chris for protection. "Why?" "Because he is going to kill me." "What did you do to him?" 'What have I done to him?" Ashton asked still standing behind Chris. "Come on we will get you out of here." Chris said. "Alex do you mind taking her to our locker room." "Sure come on Princess let's go." Alex said. "Sabin that is suicide and you know that." AJ stated, "You must be crazy or head over heels for that girl."

"Both a little of both." Chris stated nodding his head, before he followed to where his best friend walked off to with Ashton. He walked into the X division locker room, hoping not to see a riot in fact the only two that were in the locker room were Ashton and Alex. Ashton had her red polo shirt pulled up to her bust line playing with her belly button ring. "What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked. "I almost ripped my belly button ring earlier. It kind of hurts." Ashton answered. "How did you do that?' Alex asked. "I forgot it was there for a minute." seeing the looks on their faces, "Hello natural blonde." Ashton said motioning to her blonde hair. There was a knock on the door, Alex confused stood up and opened the door, "Ashton it's for you." Ashton stood up and saw Petey who looked amused.

"Thanks for letting me hide out." "Your welcome." Alex answered. "Oh hey Shelley?" Ashton said before she walked out of the locker room. "Yes?" "One you can call me Ajay everyone does, and two if you ever call me Princess again I am going to have to hurt you." Ashton stated. Alex laughed, "You got it Ajay." Ashton stopped by Chris, "Thanks, for saving from getting my ass kicked." Ashton pressed her lips against his cheek before she walked out. "Someone has a crush on Sabin." Petey teased, causing Ashton to playfully push him away from her. A crush would be an understatement. The two walked into the locker room. 'Ajay. I am going to need your help.' Scott said. "What's up Scott?" she asked. 'Well you remember my niece Bailey?" he asked her. "Yeah sure." Ashton answered as she sat down on the bench. "Do you mind keeping her entrained for a couple of days?" "Sure." Ashton answered shrugging her shoulders. She liked Bailey it would be nice to have another girl around. It got tiring with just the guys, it would be a nice change. "Great thanks she will be here in a couple of days." Ashton turned to Petey who was sitting next to her. "You better be nice Pete." "Yes Mom." Petey stated rolling his eyes at her.


	21. Christian, Edge and Jericho

_**Express Yourself.**_

Not only was Bailey showing up in three days time, Ashton's older brothers were demanding to visit and meet her teammates. Every time they would want to meet them, Ashton would have an excuse ready to go.

The last time Christian showed up, he wanted to kidnap her and bring her with him. So endless to say, Ashton was stressed out and being a bitch about it. So the males members took her out of the hotel for the day and went to have some fun.

Christian finally had enough of her excuses and called Scott and he invited him down right away. "Do you think she is going to kill us?" Edge asked as they waited in the lobby for the team to get back. It was rare that you saw one of them without each other. "She might not kill you guys, but she will kill me." Chris Jericho commented. "What did you do?" Scott asked. "I ran into her and other members of the team I think and I wasn't very nice to any of them." Chris answered.

The person that Scott saw was Johnny Devine, followed by Eric, Petey and Bobby. "Where is Ashton?" He muttered, as she walked in a few minutes later, a slight blush covering her face. "HEY ANGELCAKES!" Edge called seeing her too. Ashton stopped dead in her tracks and span around, her face went from confused, to shock then to pissed off. 'What the hell are you doing here?" Ashton asked as she walked over to them. "Hey now be nice we are here to see you." Christian scowled. Ashton looked at him and glared. "Can we not do this in the lobby where everyone can see us?" Ashton asked. "What is your problem Ashton Jordan?" Christian asked as they got into the elevator. "No one other then the team, and probably three other people know that we are related." Ashton answered. Edge and Christian exchanged a look and then looked at their sister who was already out of the elevator and in her and Petey's room. They followed, Christian sighed seeing that Bobby and two other guys were in the room as well. Ashton was sitting on the bed. Seeing the looks on her brothers' faces, she sighed, "Hey Fellas can you give us a few minutes please?" "You sure?" "I am sure Keebler." the three guys walked out of the room and walked into the adjoining room.

"What do you mean there is only a handful of people who know that we are related?" Edge asked, "Are you ashamed of us?" "No, No, NO! I am not ashamed of you guys, I just don't want to spend the rest of my life living in your shadows." Ashton answered standing up from her bed and going to stand by the window. "You think that you are living in our shadows?" Christian asked.

"Yes I do. Everywhere I went when I was in the Indies, I got a lot of shit because I am the baby sister of E&C. People tell me I should be a diva." Ashton answered. "You said something about that you are too hard hitting to be a diva." Chris spoke up. "It's true. That's what Vince said at least. But I can say at least this much, I have been having the time of my life." Ashton answered. "Tell them what you been doing when you haven't been ringside. Cause we all know what you are doing isn't wrestling I have heard it enough in the past 2 months that she isn't wrestling." Scott laughed.

Christian, Edge and Chris were all listening to Ashton tell some stories about being on the road with TNA. Ashton turned to say something to Petey who was standing in the doorway of the adjoining room. 'ASHTON JORDAN ANNE CAGE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR MOUTH!!!" Christian shouted causing Ashton to stop talking to Petey and looking over at him. "Nothing." Ashton answered. "Ashton Jordan let me see what's in your mouth." Christian said standing up and towering over his sister. "No." "I say we beat it out of her." Edge said. "No! don't! last time that happened I ended up jamming my wrist up and I couldn't write for a month." Ashton said. "Well if we can't beat it out of you then maybe we should tickle you." Eric and Bobby stood in the doorway with Petey once they heard the laughter of Ashton.

"ASHTON JORDAN!" Christian shouted seeing the tongue ring. "Jeff, Shane and Matt talked me into it." Ashton said, "Get off of me fat ass." "What did you call me?" "Fat ass. Good god man, get off of me." Ashton answered laughing. "Those are fighting words." Christian stated. "Oh boy." Bobby said, "Let's get you two to a ring, I don't think Petey will like the fact that his part of the room destroyed." "Oh yeah, you have been around the Cages when they get like this. Let's go." Scott answered, "I say lets get a two on two match, Edge and Christian against Ashton and Petey." Ashton's eyes lit up in excitement at the thought of actually wrestling.

"How about this, we make it even better, we get Jerky in on the action with E&C and we will get Eric or Bobby in on it." Ashton said excitedly bouncing up and down. "Eric can do it. I have been though one of those matches before there is no way to get in the ring again with them." Bobby answered.

The team walked towards the lobby, Chris Sabin was standing in the lobby. Ashton saw him out of the corner of her eye and smiled at him sending a casual wink his way as she, Petey and Eric carried on talking. "Why does it look like they are gearing up for a fight?' Alex asked, as the doors slid open and Ashton came running back, "Do you guys want to do me a huge ass favor?" she asked still bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What is it?" "We need someone to be a ref in a match. Bobby is too much of pussy to get in the ring with me and my brothers. And Scott won't do it." "What about Petey and Eric?" "They are my tag team partners." Chris looked at the excited look on her face, "I am in." "Me too, I have to see this for my own two eyes." Alex stated. "Great, let's go." Ashton answered.


	22. Y2J, E&C vs Ajay, EY and Petey

_**Express Yourself.**_

A/N: I really didn't go into the match but some of its on here. and I kind of progressed things alittle between Chris and Ashton. You will just see.

* * *

Chris, Ashton and Alex walked into the gym where they all had been training. "I don't know about this." Chris Jericho whined. "Oh shut up Jerky." Ashton stated walking up to the ring and pulling herself up on the ring apron. "Sabin do you want to be the ref?" Scott asked from where he, Devine and Bobby had taken seats. "Sure." Chris answered getting into the ring as well. "Do you think you can handle this?" Jericho asked motioning to himself. He was meet with laughter from Ashton. "You are so full of yourself." Ashton giggled. "Sabin if I were you I would move!" Ashton stated as Jericho went lunging for her.

"Dude. What's she doing?" Alex asked. "I have never seen her do this before. So I don't know." Bobby answered. The three TNA wrestlers were holding up pretty up against with the WWE wrestlers. Ashton got speared to the ground by Edge. "You bastard! Let me up!" Ashton stated before she drove her knee into her brother's midsection. "Not nice little girl. You remember what we do naughty little girls?" Edge asked letting his sister up off of the mat. Ashton stuck her tongue out at him before she tagged in Eric.

"You afraid of your brother?" Petey asked. "Only when he looks like that." Ashton answered. "I can still hear you, you know?" Edge questioned. "Why do you think I said it?" Ashton shot back.

Chris hit the mat and did the three count after Ashton pinned Jericho. He raised her wrist in the air. "Good job Ajay." "Thanks Sabin." Ashton grinned before Eric lifted her up in the air. "ERIC put me down!" Eric laughed and set her down on her feet. As she was getting ready to walk away. "Hey Ajay!" Ashton turned around and smiled, "What's up Chris?" "Do you want to go for a walk?" "Sure." Ashton answered.

Ashton hugged her brothers and Jericho goodbye and turned back to Sabin. "So are you close to your brothers?" he asked as they walked down the street. "Kind of. Growing up I was closer to Edge. He was the one that I could also go running too. Christian is the over protective, selfish overzealous bastard." Ashton answered as Chris put his arm around her pulling her away from the curb. Ashton smiled up at him.

Petey looked at the door to the room when it opened Ashton walked into the room with a dreamy smile on her face. "Whoa there Ajay what's going on?" he asked. "Nothing." Ashton answered flopping down on her bed. She and Chris had walked around talking and laughing for the past couple hours. What really threw her for a loop was that he kissed her. It felt like a thousand electric shock went though her.

"BOBBY!!!" Petey shouted a little scared. "What? What's wrong?" Bobby asked running into the room. "Look." Petey said pointing at Ashton who was now humming to herself softly as she gathered her clothes as she headed to the bathroom. "That's scary." Bobby muttered not in the all the time he had known her, she never hummed.

The next day, Ashton stayed close to Eric and Petey. "TRACI!" "Ow! Ajay that was my ear!" Petey said. "Sorry!" Traci had turned around when Ashton had shouted her name. "Ajay what's up?" she asked walking over to them. "I need to talk to you like major." "You got it." Traci said grabbing Ashton's hand and pulling her away from Eric and Petey. "I will meet you guys at the locker room. Tell Bobby not get to his panties in a bunch if I am not there quick even enough." Ashton stated. Petey and Eric laughed, the past couple of days Bobby had been in a horrible mood.

"So what's up?" Traci asked sitting down on the bench pulling Ashton with her. 'Sabin kissed me." "HE DID WHAT!" "He kissed me. It was just for a brief second but he still kissed me. I swear I have been on cloud nine since then.' Ashton stated. "Oh my god." Traci commented, "I so knew it!" "Knew what?" Ashton asked. 'Nothing."

Chris had done nothing but think about that kiss for the past three days. He would give anything to do it again. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and walked right into someone.

That someone was Ashton, she tumbled to the ground landing on her butt with a soft thud. "Ajay, I am so, so sorry!" Chris said holding his hands out to her. "It's okay.' Ashton put her hands into his allowing him to pull her to her feet. She smiled up at him shyly, her bangs going into her eyes. Without thinking Chris back them up into the wall behind them and pressed his lips against her again. It wasn't just a brief kiss like the one three nights ago, it was more passionate "WHOA! Damn Sabin get a room!" Alex's voice called causing them to pull apart. "Whoa! Ashton, damn girlie." Alex stated. "I have got to go." Ashton said walking away. 'Way to go Shelly embarrass her."


	23. Slumber parties

_**Express Yourself.**_

Ashton was digging around her suitcase, 'Where is it! Damn it!" "Ajay what's wrong?" Petey asked sitting up on his bed. "I lost my freaking bracelet that my grandpa gave me before he died." Ashton answered. "What does it look like?" "It's silver and some gold threaded though it." "I will help you find it." Petey stated getting off his bed. It took them awhile but they found it. "Thank god." Ashton stated as Petey did it up for it. "I would have bawled if I would have lost it."

"Where you close to your grandpa?" "Yeah he and my grandma raised me. He died when I was sixteen." Ashton answered sitting on her bed. "He was the one that use to lecture Edge and Christian for being rude to me, he used to tell them, that I am their baby sister and they should value the time that they have with me." Ashton stated grinning. "He sounds like a great man." "He was. It broke my heart when he died." "You still cry every year when the anniversary comes around of it." Bobby added coming into the room. "August 3rd." Ashton said laying back on her bed smiling to herself. "I have heard stories of her grandpa, her grandma is a riot." Bobby said sitting down on the edge of her bed. Eric following.

"It's funny to watch her grab Christian or Edge by their ears and pull them away when they have been in trouble." "Why is that so funny?" Eric asked. "Because my granny is shorter then I am. Edge and Christian are 6'5" and 6'2". Its funny." "It is I have seen it before." Bobby added. There was a knock on the door causing, everyone to stop talking and look at the door. "Is Bailey suppose to be coming today?" Ashton wondered out loud as she rolled herself off the bed landing with a thud.

"I will get it Ajay." Petey said laughing. "Now you say it asshole." Ashton stated pushing herself up and got back on her bed. "I know someone who has a birthday coming soon." "Shut the fuck up Bobby!" Ashton stated whacking him with her pillow. "Who?" "Me, I am turning 21 on the 14th of March." Ashton answered Eric's question while glaring at Bobby. Petey came back into the room, "Well Coach is going to pick his niece from the airport and will be back later and we are all required to go to dinner with them." Petey stated.

They walked down to the lobby awhile later, Ashton talking on her phone talking to her oldest brother, Edge. Bobby pulled her down next to him, out of habit she leaned against him. Her eyes locked with Chris's as he and Alex headed to the elevator they hadn't talked since they basically made out in the hallway at the Impact Zone.

He flashed a smile at her as he walked away he didn't want to start anything with her teammates around. He didn't want to start anything he didn't think he could stop. Chris wanted nothing more to kiss every part of her body. His heart almost melted seeing her smile back at him. "Snap out of Sabin!' Alex stated shaking his head at him. "Sorry."

Bailey smiled as Ashton hugged her once they walked into the café, "You okay Bay?" she asked sitting down across from her with Eric and Petey flanking her on either side. "I am good." "How is school?" Bobby asked. Ashton smiled thankfully at him. He nodded his head at her. "Good, a little boring." "That's why I stopped going." Ashton stated giggling. They fell silent.

"Oh my god Bailey, I just had the best idea." Ashton stated. "What?" the older woman asked. "Traci has been bugging me about going down to her room and having a sleepover. How about this you and I go down there tonight?" Bailey nodded her head. 'Good deal. I will text her." Scott was shaking his head at her, "What? Scott I don't want to have her scarred for life on her first night, Petey snores, Eric talks in sleep, Bobby sleeps in the nude." Ashton answered. "ASHTON JORDAN!!!" Bobby stated throwing his napkin at her. "What? It's true." Ashton said smiling innocently at her ex boyfriend.

Traci was bouncing in excitement when Ashton texted her and told her she and Bailey were on their way downstairs from Ashton's and Petey's room. She squealed and hugged Ashton, then before the younger blonde could introduce her to Bailey. She hugged Bailey. "Bailey this is Traci, she is a little hyper active." Ashton stated giggling.

Three hours the girls were on a sugar high. "You know who is cute?" Bailey asked. Ashton who was painting her fingernails looked up blowing her bangs out of her eyes. 'Petey." "Petey? As the angry munchkin man? My room mate?" Ashton asked causing Traci to look up. "Yes.' 'He is in an asshole though." Traci added causing Ashton to laugh and tip over to her side. "DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!!" Bailey stated looking between her fellow Canadians. "We won't." Ashton stated.

"Hey Ajay, what's this I hear from Shelley about you and Sabin making out in the hallway.' Traci asked. "Oh god!' Ashton groaned leaning back on the bed. "Well?" Traci asked as even Bailey looked at the blushing blonde.

"Yes, he kissed me in the hallway after I left you in the locker room." Ashton stated a dreamy far off look coming over her face. "That good eh?" Bailey asked causing Ashton to blush more. "Oh yeah, not even Bobby can kiss me the way he has." Ashton answered fanning herself with her hands. "You two would be so cute together!" Traci cooed. "Shut up T." "Chris and Ashton sitting in a tree." "I mean it Traci shut up!" "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "OH! That's it!" Ashton stated standing up and grabbing the pillow and whacking Traci with it. That started a pillow fight.

Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Kaz, AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels were walking by. They heard shouts of laughter, Kaz knew it was coming from his girlfriend's room, slipped the key card into the lock and opened the door. They all peeked their heads into the room and lit up like kids on Christmas morning.

Ashton had Traci pinned down on the bed hitting her with the pillow. Traci was trying to fight her off. Chris licked his lips at the sight. "Need any help ladies?" Alex asked causing both women to look at them. A blush covered Ashton's face as she got off of Traci sitting down next to her hugging the pillow to her. Bailey started laughing at the sight. 'You think you are trouble or something Ajay?' Bailey asked. "Just a little." Ashton answered. "Hey Ajay, can we talk?" Chris asked. 'Sure." Ashton answered standing up but not before hitting Traci in the head with the pillow. "It's on when you get back." Traci said pointing at her. "Bring it on." Ashton stated sticking her tongue out at her before she followed Sabin out of the room.


	24. Date tomorrow night?

_**Express Yourself.**_

Ashton leaned against the wall tugging at the hem of her tank top. Chris looked at her, she looked pretty cute wearing the camisole tank top and little red shorts that had Canada printed on the ass. She started fidgeting with the end of her blonde hair. "Am I making you nervous?" He asked grinning at her. "Just a tad." Ashton answered.

Traci and Bailey looked at Ashton who walked back into the room after with Chris following her. "I will be right back, I need to run upstairs.' Ashton stated after looking at her phone and seeing the text from Petey. Traci nodded her head. "What's going on?" Alex asked. "Bobby and Devine are fighting. I need to go stop them. When Bobby gets like this, I am the only one who can stop him." Ashton answered before she walked out of the room.

"ROBERT ROODE!" Ashton shouted as she walked into the hallway. He turned around and his face turned from angry to shocked to apoplectic. "Sorry honey." "Don't sorry honey me, what the hell is going on?" she asked. "Devine started it. And what the hell are you wearing?' he asked.

"Devine, did you start it?" the blonde man shrugged his shoulders. "Ashton you didn't answer my question, what are you wearing?' "Oh hell Bobby, this isn't bad. Don't you remember what I used to wear in the Indies?' she asked raising her eyebrows at him. "Yeah."

"Then stop freaking out." Ashton answered, "Now boys please behave yourselves. I am going back downstairs, I will see you all in the morning. NIGHT PETEY!" She called causing the captain of the team to sticking his head out of the room and smile, "Night Ajay." "NIGHT ERIC!" "NIGHT!' Eric called back.

"Everything okay?" Frankie asked once she walked back in the room. "Everything is fine." Ashton answered as she was pulled down next to Chris. "Hey Ajay, why is Petey standing in the doorway and glaring?" Alex asked.

"Petey what's up?" she asked. "We need to talk." Ashton sighed and stood up following him into the hallway, "What's up?" "What the hell are you wearing?" "PETE! Enough! It's bad enough that I have Bobby breathing down my neck, I don't need you too. Please." Ashton pleaded with him. "Fine." "Thank you."

"What's up with that?' AJ asked as Ashton sat back down. "They are being a pain in my ass." Ashton answered, "I am not there for one night and they start freaking out." "They are just to having you around." Alex answered. Ashton took her phone out of her bra and texted Bailey and Traci.

Bailey and Traci both looked at their phones at the same time. _**From Ajay. I need you guys to cover for me tomorrow night. Sabin asked me on a date. **_Both girls looked down at Ashton who was sitting between Alex and Chris. She twisted around and looked at them. Both of them nodded their heads. She smiled at them and nodded her head at Chris.

The next morning came, as did Petey Williams and Eric Young. "Earthquake!" Traci shouted as Eric jumped on the bed. Ashton's eyes flew opened, "ERIC PETEY YOUR DEAD!!" Traci joined Team Canada for breakfast, Ashton's phone started ringing. "Hi Lita. Whoa, Whoa slow down, I can't understand gibberish. Is he okay?" Ashton asked as she leaned her elbows on the table in front of her. 'Okay I am on my way." Ashton answered. "What's up Ajay?" "Edge is hurt, he isn't letting Lita or anyone take him to the ER. I am going to go up there." "How are you going to get up there?" Bobby asked. "I don't care, he is hurt and damn it I am going up there!" Ashton shouted at him.

"Look, if she needs to go up to Tampa, we can take her up there." Alex Shelley stated coming up to the table with Chris Sabin behind him. "You wouldn't mind?" she asked. "No. come on." Chris answered. "Ashton, don't do." "Go fuck yourself Bobby." Ashton stated letting Chris grab her hand and pull her out of the diner. Scott turned to Bobby, "You should know better then that, when it comes to her brothers. Come hell or high water she do whatever it takes to get up to them. Chris and Alex are good guys." Bobby nodded his head before he rolled his eyes.

Chris looked at the girl sitting next to him, in the backseat. She sat with her arms crossed and her knee bouncing and with her fingernail in her mouth, "You okay?" he asked. "No, I am just really afraid that he broke his neck again." Ashton answered, remembering the phone call she got saying that he had to go in for surgery. She flew down to be with him. "You are pretty close to your brothers aren't you?" Alex asked. "Yes, I am. They helped raise me." Ashton answered, "They taught me how to play hockey, how to ride my bike, how to throw a punch."

"They trained you to wrestle didn't they?" Chris asked. "Yes they did." Ashton answered, "I am sorry about this." "Don't worry about it." Chris stated, knowing that she was talking about their date, "We can always do it another time." "Thanks Chris." Ashton stated smiling, she really didn't know why the hell her teammates had a problem with this guy he was really sweet.


	25. Tampa and Edge

_Express Yourself._

_A/N The next chapter will be Chris and Ashton's first date. and there will be a new girl introduced too._

* * *

"Take a left here Shell." Ashton stated they were almost to her brother's house. Alex nodded his head. The nervousness that Ashton had was now passed onto both Detroit natives as he pulled into the neighborhood. 'And his house is the one with the jeep parked in front of it." Ashton stated. "That one?" he asked. "Yeah that's it." Ashton answered, as she got of the car. "I swear one of these days that girl is going to get seriously hurt." Alex stated as Chris nodded his head.

A few minutes later Ashton came back out to the car, "If you guys want to hang around you can, Edge is going to let me take him to the ER to get his hand looked at. Then he said I could one of his cars to get back down to Orlando." "I will go back down to Orlando." Alex stated before he turned to Chris. "I will go back too. Call us if you need anything." Chris said as he got out of the car and hugged Ashton. "Seriously guys thanks for everything." Ashton stated. "Don't worry about it, I am glad we were able to do it." Alex said.

"How about this since you aren't going make our date tonight, how about we go to the carnival that is going to be in town next weekend?" Chris stated. "Sure, I would like that." Ashton agreed hugging him again. She waved to Alex before she turned and walked back into the house.

"Who were they?" Lita asked. "Don't worry about Li, come on big brother let's go." Ashton stated. Edge looked between Ashton and Lita, "Don't fight with her please, Lita. I saw it enough between Denise and my sister. I don't want you two fighting either." "Fine." Lita stated usually she and Ashton got along great.

Edge had been sat down on the couch once they got back to the house, his hand in a cast. Ashton sat down in the arm chair. Lita went upstairs. "Angelcakes, you wanna know something?" Ashton turned to Edge with tired eyebrow raised. "I am glad you came, I never get to see you anymore." Edge grinned at her. "I am glad I am came too. Why didn't you let Amy take you to the ER." 'Because I didn't want to think anything was wrong." "Oh Stinky." Ashton stated, 'I will have you know, I missing out on a date to be up here with you today." "You had a date?" Edge asked turning to Ashton who was grinning. 'Yes. I still have it, it was just moved until the weekend."

"Is the guy cute?" Edge asked wiggling his eyebrows at her. Ashton laughed, who needed girlfriends when her oldest brother was girlie enough for her at times. "He is gorgeous." Ashton stated.

"Its about time you start dating again hon." Edge stated. It had been a long time since she had dated. "What's wrong?" he asked, "I maybe doped up on meds but I know there is something wrong." "I am just scared of getting hurt again. You know if I would have got to full term I would have a 3 year old running around here." Ashton answered. "Little girl come here." Edge said motioning with his good hand, Ashton got off of the couch and walked over to him, he held his arms out to her. She allowed Edge to hug her. "Listen you and Bobby weren't meant to be. Either was the baby." "It still hurts Adam." "I know honey. You would have made a great mother." Edge stated, "Hell you learned from the best." "You got that right." Ashton agreed.

Ashton sat on the couch with Edge while they watched a movie. Her phone rang, she smiled seeing the name on the caller id. "OH! It's lover boy." Edge teased causing his sister to blush. "Shut it Adam." Ashton stated as she flipped the phone open. "Hello?" _"Hi Ajay, Is everything okay?" _Chris greeted. "Everything is fine, Edge broke his hand."

Edge watched his sister walk around the living room talking on the phone, the content happy look on her face never went away. It was good to see her actually moving on from Bobby and all the pain that he caused for her. But if this guy hurt her, then he was going 6 feet under.

The next day Ashton hugged her brother goodbye, as he stood by the car he was lending her to get back to Orlando to the show. "Be careful down there Angelcakes.' "I will be Stinky." "Give Scott and Roode hell for me will ya?" he asked hugging her. "I will with pleasure." Ashton stated grinning hugging him back, "Be careful and don't break anything else. I will bring the car back when we head up this way again." "Okay. Love you kid." "Love you too big brother." Ashton said getting into the car.

The door to Team Canada's locker room swung open, and Ashton walked into it. "Ajay! You are back!" Eric said hugging her. "Yep. I am back and ready to go." Ashton stated with a grin. Bobby went to hug her. "No, I am still pissed at you.' Ashton said pointing her finger at him. "Why do you 5 colors painted on your nails?" Bailey asked.

"I got bored last night after Edge fell asleep so I painted my nails and his." Ashton answered.

Chris grinned seeing Ashton and Bailey walking the hallways together. 'Hail Sabin!" she called giggling as she walked over to him. He laughed as she hugged him.

Bobby narrowed his eyes seeing his exgirlfriend and Bailey talking to Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley. It looked like they were making plans to do something. Ashton did something that shocked him. She stood on her tip toes and went to kiss Sabin's cheek but got his lips. 'What the fuck is going on?" he growled.


	26. Chris and Ashton's first date

_**Express Yourself.**_

**_A/N: I kind felt like I was in Grease when I was writing this. _**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Pete, I am going to go out with Trace and Bay tonight okay?" Ashton stated three days later. Petey nodded his head, things had been tense on the team thanks to Bobby and Ashton not talking to each other. Petey had sided with Ashton just because they were room mates. Bailey and Traci were covering for her, while she went out with Sabin. In fact Alex and Bailey were going with them but hanging on their own. Frankie was going to have Traci with him.

"Does this look okay?' Ashton asked standing in Traci's room. Traci and Bailey looked at Ashton and grinned. Traci whistled. "It's a damn good thing that you are hiding this from the guys because they wouldn't let you out of the hotel in that outfit." Bailey said looking at the outfit Ashton had on. She was in tight blue jeans and a tee shirt and tennis shoes. "It's has been a while since I have been on a date." Ashton stated toying with her bracelet.

Chris showed up, Traci opened the door, "She is almost ready." she smiled. Chris smiled and nodded his head. He could hear her talking on the phone to someone. She came out a few seconds later. 'Sorry, I was talking to Edge." "You are fine." he said smiling. Ashton smiled back.

They rode to the carnival in silence the only noise was coming from 311 that was coming from the stereo. Alex and Bailey were behind them in Alex's car. "So how do you know Scott?" he asked looking over at her. "He knows my older brothers. I meet him when I was like 10 years old. He showed up at my birthday party. That is actually the first time I meet Jericho too."

Ashton answered with a smile on her face. "What was it like going backstage in the WWE?" "Different then TNA. You guys are like a family back there. Why the WWE. You have the different groups." "Groups?" "Yeah you know the sluts excuse me, the none wrestling divas, the three or four that can wrestle, then you got the wrestlers all together. They are just all really egoistical." Ashton answered, "I usually stuck close to Edge and Christian, the Dudley boys or Team Extreme." Chris nodded his head.

Silence filled the car again, "Favorite wrestler and you can't say your brothers." "Not fair.' Ashton pouted before she grinned, "I am going to have to say Bret the hit man Hart, or Ric Flair."

"The hitman? Really?" Chris asked laughing, "I can see you totally rocking the pink shades." "I actually do have a pair of those at home in Toronto, sitting on my self." "Not a Hulk Hogan fan?" he asked as he parked his car. "Not really that was more of Edge's thing." Ashton answered.

Chris nodded his head, "What brother were you closer to growing up Edge or Christian?" "Umm, I am going to have to say Edge, because he was the goofy one while Christian was the more protective one." Ashton answered as Chris took her hand and laced her fingers though his. "How about you?" she asked as they walked. 'I don't have any siblings. My favorite wrestlers growing were Hulk Hogan and the Hitman." "How long have you known Alex for?" "Forever. He is my best friend."

"How come we don't hear you talking about your friends from back home?" Chris asked looking down at her. "I really didn't have any. I kind of alienated them when I went on the road with the WWE and started training with my brothers to become a wrestler. They didn't think it was right for a girl to be a wrestler." Ashton answered, "There was always Bobby though, I guess you could say that he has been my best friend for awhile now." 'How did you meet him?" "I went to a Indy show and literally ran into him afterwards. And the rest is history." Ashton laughed. "You ran into him?" he asked laughing as well.

"Hey it's a well known fact when I was growing up I was dead clumsy. My brothers used to call me the Queen of Klutz because I always getting hurt. By the time I was 10, I had 5 sets of stitches and 8 sets of X-Rays."

Chris stopped walking and looked down at her, "Are you kidding?" "I wish I was but I am not." Ashton giggled.

They walked around playing games and riding rides. Bailey came running up to them, "Ajay, we have a problem." she said. "What? What's wrong?" Ashton asked. "The guys are here." "Oh fuck." Ashton muttered. "Where?" "Johnny is over by the cotton candy stand, Petey and Eric are playing games." "And Bobby?" Ashton asked. "Is coming our way." Chris answered dropping her hand as Alex walked up to them. "Traci and Frankie are at the bumper cars." Alex stated. "Ashton, Bay." Bobby said as Ashton glared up at him. 'Now is not the time or place Roode. Come on Sabin you promised me we would ride the Ferris wheel." Ashton stated.

"You are right I did. Let's go." Chris said putting his arm around Ashton and leading her away. 'What's going on between you two?" Chris asked as they sat in seat. 'We got into a fight." "About what if you don't mind me asking?" Chris asked.

"You. He saw me go to kiss your cheek and ended up kissing your lips." Ashton answered as she tighten her grip on the bar. "You scared of heights?" he asked. 'No just afraid of Ferris wheels." "Oh shit I am sorry." "It's fine." Ashton said as her knuckles turned white. He smiled, taking the hand off the bar and held it in his. Ashton smiled back at him. Bailey and Traci had seen them get stop at the top, "What is going on?" Alex asked. "He just kissed her." Bailey said excitedly.

Alex and Frankie looked up to the top of the Ferris Wheel. They couldn't see Ashton or Chris, so they were just going to take the girls word for it. At the top of the Ferris Wheel, Chris smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Ashton pulled back breathless, "Whoa."


	27. Busted

_**Express Yourself.**_

"Did you have fun at the carnival?" Petey asked Ashton as she laid in her bed that night. "Yeah, I did." Ashton answered. After Chris and Ashton got off the Ferris Wheel they meet up with Eric and Petey. "Do you think Johnny has stopped throwing up?" Ashton asked. "Probably not." Petey answered laughing, "You do know that is mostly your fault right?"

"Oh yeah, I told Chris to make me dizzy didn't I?" Ashton asked giggled, "And I warned Devine not to eat the cotton candy didn't I?" "Yes you did. I am started to think you are more evil then we are letting on." Petey answered. "Brother Ray from the Dudley Boys started calling me Firefly from Hell. For that reason." Ashton stated giggling as she stretched and covered herself up with the blanket.

It was so quiet in the room, Ashton thought Petey was asleep. "You looked good tonight by the way." "Thanks Pan." "And as your room mate and team captain its my duty to say that you are not allowed out of the hotel room in something like that again!" Ashton pushed herself up on her elbows and huffed. She glared at him before she laid back down and muttered something about pain in the ass men.

Chris smiled seeing Ashton standing between Eric's legs as she fixed his hair, she was giggling about something. "It's not funny, Ajay, I was so sick." Johnny Devine whined. "I told you, didn't I? I said Johnny don't eat all that cotton candy before you get on the tea cups. But you didn't listen to Ajay did you?" Johnny shook his head no. "And what did you learn?" she asked. 'To listen to Ashton." "Good Johnny." Ashton stated patting him on the head. "I am a dog?" he asked. "Yes." Ashton answered before Petey pointed out that Chris was behind them.

"Hey Chris." Ashton stated with shy smile. "Ajay." He greeted back. Sonjay Dutt came up to them, "Does she know yet?" he asked excitedly. "Does she know what?" Ashton asked as she leaned against the table. "That you are taking another cradle shock. Followed by a Shell Shock." Sonjay answered. "Okay." Ashton shrugging her shoulders. "How can you be so clam about doing this Ashton?" Bobby asked. Ashton turned and faced the bigger man. She almost forgot he was there.

"Because Bobby, I have been though the Cradle Shock before. And I trust Alex enough not to hurt me on purpose." Ashton stated, "I am not a glass doll. Stop trying making me into one. Are you forgetting who my big brothers are?" "No, I am not." "Don't you think they put me though worse?" Ashton asked. She was getting really sick and tired of his BS. "Roode, we wouldn't hurt her for anything." Alex said from where he had joined them, "In fact, Ajay if you want I will put you though it really quick." "Let's go."

Petey went with them, as they walked Ashton turned to him. "Why does he want to treat me like a glass doll?" "I don't know Tink." "I am not fragile." "From what you were telling me the other night you were." Chris stated, "What was it? 8 sets of X rays?" "And 5 sets of stitches. I swear growing up with my brothers was hazardous to my health." Ashton answered grinning. "8 sets of X rays? Damn what did they do to you growing up?" Alex asked.

'Trying to teach me to play hockey was the first set, I fell down the stairs for another, Adam dropped me on my head trying to give me a pile driver." "What?" Sonjay laughed. "My grandparents worked a lot when I was growing up so I spent a lot of time with my brothers." Ashton answered shaking her head. Her brothers loved picking on her. But they made sure that she knew it was just their way of showing affection to her. "I bet nobody gave you hard time in school." Petey said. "They still did just to see if they would actually show up and carry out their threats." Ashton answered, 'But I can take care of myself." "We know Tink." Petey said. "Tink?" Jerrylynn asked. "Tinkerbelle. Ask Traci about it. It's a step up from Firefly from Hell." Ashton answered, 'Let's get this show on the road Shelley."

Ashton's phone was ringing once she was backstage. Eric handed it to her. "It's my brother, I have to take this. I will be right back." Ashton stated, "Adam? What's wrong?" Ashton walked back into Team Canada's locker room with a amused look on her face. "What?" "Nothing, the pain killers are starting to affect on Adam's brain." Ashton answered shaking her head.

During the tag team match that night, Alex and Chris made their way down ringside as Ashton was standing on the ring apron yelling at the ref. Seeing that Chris grabbed her and flung her over his shoulders. "PUT ME DOWN! BOBBY! ERIC!" Ashton shouted. Eric, Bobby and Coach D'Amore turned hearing her shout. It was too late, Sabin, Shelley had went up the ramp with Ashton.

Once JB left the locker room, along with the rest of team USA. Chris turned to Ashton who was playing with her bracelet. "Sorry about that." "It's alright." Ashton stated, "I am glad it was you.'

Petey and Eric went to get Ashton after the show was over with. "BUSTED!" Petey shouted after walking into the locker room.


	28. Trouble in Team Canada part 1

_**Express Yourself.**_

"Ajay what the hell?" Petey asked seeing his team mate flush and reach for her shirt that Sabin had taken off of her a few minutes earlier. Chris was looking anywhere but him in fact he was staring right at Ashton's chest. "HEY SABIN! Look over at me. Not at her." Petey stated. Ashton smirked and lifted Chris's head up by his chin. "Hi. I am up here." "Sorry." "It's okay." Ashton stated as she pulled her shirt on.

"Hey come on Pete talk to me." Ashton stated in their hotel room that night. Petey refused to look at her. "Fine whatever." Ashton stated taking her phone and texting Bailey asking her if she wouldn't mind a roommate for the night. Petey watched as Ashton grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. He know that he shouldn't be mad at her for making out with Sabin. He know that Ashton had a crush on him, why did he feel the sudden urge to knock Sabin's lights out for touching his best friend. That was it. She was his best friend, his roommate.

"So wait he busted you making out with Sabin?" Bailey asked Ashton who was sitting across from her. "Yep, if he would walked in later then what he did. He would have gotten an eyeful. There is something about Chris." Ashton stated she didn't know how to explain it but there something about him that made her all tingly and happy. Something she didn't have with Bobby.

"Ajay! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" Petey's voice shouted as Ashton stumbled out of the bed. Bailey shot up and looked at Ashton who was stumbling towards the door. "Jesus Petey you trying to wake up the whole god damn hotel?" Ashton asked rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I am sorry."

"You woke me up at 3 in the morning to tell me you are sorry?" Ashton asked. "Yes." "Go back to bed Pete we will talk when we are awake." "You aren't mad are you?" he asked . 'No Petey now go back to bed." Ashton answered yawing before she shut the door.

"He woke you up to say he was sorry?" Bailey asked shocked. "Yeah." Ashton answered. "He seems like such an asshole.' Bailey stated. "He is only acting like that because he likes you. Trust me Bay-Bay, I have a lot of experience with men." Ashton commented giggling.

"I forgot that you had two older brothers." "I don't." Ashton answered. "So is your legal last name Cage or Reso?" Bailey asked "It's Reso. But I am so in the habit of everyone calling me Cage. I just answered." Ashton answered yawning, 'Why the sudden questions?" "Just curious." Bailey answered.

Ashton hugged the pillow to herself before she looked over at Bailey. "Hey Bay are you going to be here in a couple of weeks?" "Yes, why?" "Because it's going to be my birthday and I kind of want my friends with me. Because I don't think I am going to see my brothers." Ashton answered.

Bailey pushed herself up on her elbows, "You haven't been without your brothers have you?" "Nope." "BAILEY RAE, ASHTON JORDAN! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Scott shouted from the room next door. Both girls started giggling. "You know how much he sounded like Jay?" Ashton asked giggling.

The next morning, Bailey woke up and looked over at Ashton, who was sound asleep hugging the pillow to her. The door opened, "Is she still sleeping?" Scott asked looking over at Ashton. 'Yeah.' "Why is she down here anyways?" he asked. 'She and Petey got into a fight last night, more like he was pissed about something.' Bailey answered, 'Then he showed up three in morning to say he was sorry."

Ashton walked out of the hotel room yawning, still. She ran right into Sabin. "Oh I am so sorry Chris.' Ashton stated after they had steady themselves. "It's okay. You okay? You are usually not down on this floor." Chris stated as they got into the elevator. "Yeah, Petey and I were just having a disagreement I didn't want to be in our room last night, so I crashed with Bailey." Ashton said.

"You could have come to me. I hope you know." "Thanks I know that now for the next time one of my teammates be an asshole which will be probably be with in the next 4 days." Ashton stated smiling shyly at him as they stepped out of the elevator.

She stopped dead in her tracks causing Chris to stop walking. "What?" "They are plotting something. Something big." Ashton stated pointing to her team mates. "How do you know that?" Alex Shelley asked looking at them.

'Because I know Bobby. And that is his plotting face." Ashton stated, "And I know Petey and Eric now. They are up to know good." "ASHTON LET'S GO SUNSHINE NOT ALL OF US GOT TO SLEEP INTO TODAY." Scott shouted. "And Scott is pissed. Why is it that I have to be surrounded pissed off men." Ashton muttered as she walked away shaking her head.


	29. Homesick

_Express Yourself._

"Come on Petey you are getting your ass kicked!' Ashton shouted from where she was standing at the ringside, with Johnny Devine on one side of her and Bobby Roode on the other. They hadn't let her out of their sights since she was taken last week. Team USA were standing ringside also. Chris Sabin caught her eye and winked at her.

Ashton smiled back shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Stop flirting." Bobby whispered in her ear. "Bite me!" Ashton hissed back climbing up on the ring apron and sliding into the ring. Traci had got into the ring too. She back herself in the back corner and waited for Traci to turn around and speared her to the mat. Ashton slid out of the ring an amused smile on her face.

"Who the hell taught you that?" Traci asked as she, Bailey and Ashton sat in the women's locker room. "Edge did. Most of the stuff I do in the ring, I learned from my brothers and Team Xtreme." Ashton answered. "You are going to make your brothers proud you know that?" Traci stated. "I don't know about that, what I have only had one match since I have been here and has been against you. I have been cradle shocked, kidnapped manhandled. Oh yeah, I am making my brothers proud." Ashton said with a roll of her eyes. "Ajay, she is right. Uncle Scott talked to Christian and he said he was proud of you." Bailey spoke as Ashton nodded her head.

Ashton pulled her phone out and dialed her older brother's phone. He answered after the second ring. _"Hey Angelcakes. Everything okay?" _"Everything is okay, I am just a little homesick." _"What's wrong?" _Christian asked shifting his position on his hotel bed he was now worrying about his sister.

"_Everything seems to be wrong. Petey and I got into a fight because he caught me making out with Chris Sabin. I just realized today I was homesick. I miss the snow. I miss waking up at Granny's house and listening to her yell you and Adam when you two did something bad. Jay how did you do this?" _Ashton asked. "Sis, I think I had it easier then you do. I had Adam with me. You have Scott he just as good as we are." _"No he isn't. he maybe your friend Jay but he isn't you or Adam." _Ashton stated swiping at her tears. "Hey now no tears, everything is going to be okay. I am always here for you.' Christian stated, "What brought this on?" _"I was talking to Traci and Bailey today, and it just got of hit all at the same time." _Ashton answered. Christian sighed he wish he wasn't in the middle of a tour with the WWE, he would have been on the next flight out to Orlando to see her. "How about you go up to Tampa and see Adam and Denise?" _"I just saw Adam. When he broke his hand." _Ashton answered. Tyson Tomko came in and looked at him, "Boss everything okay?' _"Is that Tomko?" _"Yeah, it's Tomko." _'Tell him I say hi." _"Ajay says hi." "Is she raising hell?" "Tomko wants to know if you are raising hell?" _'Kind of, if you mean driving Bobby up the wall? Then yes. Hi Sabin.' _"Ohhh Sabin." Christian teased.

"Screw you big brother." Ashton giggled though her tears. "Everything okay?" Chris asked her. Ashton laughed as she nodded her head, "Christian I have to go. I love you too. Yes even Tomko. Bye." "Are you sure everything is okay?" Chris asked looking down at her. 'Yeah, I was just feeling a little homesick and needed to talk to my big brother." Ashton answered, "You know if I was still in Toronto, there would still be snow on the ground and I would be going plans for preschool the next day." "You worked at a preschool?" "Yes, I was the co leader team lead. I worked and went to school. I lived a life I will tell ya." Ashton answered with a roll of her eyes. Chris smiled at her and put his arms around her and hugged her to him. Ashton smiled and hugged him back. "Come on Ajay. Coach says it's time to go. We are going to get food." Eric stated. "Alright. See you around Sabin." Ashton stated before she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Turning she linked her elbow with Eric's and walked off.

"Ajay are you okay?" Eric asked. "Yeah, I am fine I was just a little homesick." Ashton answered. "You could have to come to me." Eric stated. "I know that and I think that I was missing my big brothers a little bit too." Ashton said as they head towards the van. Eric nodded his head, "Which one did you call?"

"Christian because when Edge is on pain meds or is hurt he can be a douche." Ashton answered. 'Who can be?" Scott asked. "Edge." Ashton answered again. 'That he can be kid, thank god you didn't turn out like him. You are more like Christian."

"Jeez thanks Scotty. You are telling me I am creepy little bastard like him too?" "No of course not. Oh forget it!" Scott said throwing his hands up in the air causing Ashton to start laughing. Bobby looked to where Ashton was laughing.

"God damn it Ashton Jordan, what did your brothers say about that?" Scott stated. "Not to it but Scotty it was funny I had to do it!' Ashton giggled as she darted behind Eric and Bobby for protection. Bailey shook her head they were definitely a interesting bunch of characters .


	30. We Didn't? Did We?

_**Express Yourself.**_

"How can you eat those?" Bobby asked looking at Ashton who was eating pancakes. She shrugged her shoulders, 'Your guess is as good as mine." "You okay?" Eric asked her. "I am fine. This helps." Ashton answered. Petey, Bobby, and Devine all exchanged a look. "Did we miss something?" Bobby asked. "No, you didn't what makes you think that?" Ashton asked. "You two are acting like you two have a secret or something." Bobby answered. "I was just a little homesick is all and Eric came and found me after I was done talking to Jay." Ashton stated.

Bailey exchanged a look with the members and smirked, maybe it was good thing that they were trying to get her brothers to come down surprise her for her birthday it would be a good thing if she was feeling homesick.

Chris Sabin watched the team Canada teammates dance around the dance floor at Nitrous. His eyes were attached to Ashton. Who span around and grinned at him. He watched her whisper something to Eric who she had been dancing with before she walked off the dance floor towards him. "Come on Sabin come dance with me." Ashton stated as she leaned next to him on the banister.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Chris stated, 'Roode likes look he could kill me." "Let me handle Bobby, I have dealt with Bobby's jealously before and trust me it's nothing new. Please?" Ashton pleaded sticking her lower lip out into a pout, still seeing his refusal.

"Come on Chris please." Still not getting what she wanted she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He kissed her back. "You know if you can dance half as good as you can kiss then I am going to say this is the beginning of something very beautiful." Ashton stated after she had pull back from the kiss.

Chris followed the blonde onto the dance floor, as Ashton turned to press her back against his chest, "Now it's okay for you to stare at me." Ashton stated. Chris flushed as they started dancing.

Ashton woke up the next morning and looked around the room, instead seeing Petey's ugly mug in the bed next to hers. She saw Chris's gorgeous one. She pulled the sheets off of her body. "Oh my god I didn't it." Ashton muttered to herself. The flood of memories came rushing back. "I did." Ashton stated a silly little grin forming on her face.

Chris woke up when he felt Ashton move around, "Morning Ajay." "Morning Chris." Ashton greeted back. "Did we last night?' he asked. "Yeah, I think we did." Ashton answered. "That would probably explain why I am naked then huh?" he asked. "Yes hon. It would." Ashton answered.

Petey woke up with a start and looked around his room, Ashton's bed was empty still neatly made from the last time she was in their room. Where the hell was she? He remembered seeing her dirty dancing with Sabin. He and Devine had to force Bobby to sit down before he killed both of them

Ashton giggled before she pushed Chris away from her, "I should really go, Pete is probably worried." "Do you have too?" he asked running his fingers though her blonde tresses again. "Yes I do." she pecked his lips again before she slid out of his arm and opened the door. As the door next to his opened and Alex walked out with one of the other girls who TNA had been interested in. "One word Alex and my high heel is going up your ass." Ashton stated. "I wasn't going to say anything." Alex stated before turning to his best friend who had opened the door again.

"Ajay." the blonde turned around and went beet red seeing her bra dangling on his finger, "You might need this." "Thanks." Ashton muttered before she kissed him again and walking down the hall. Once she and the new girl were in the elevator. "I am Ashton Reso." she stated. "Danielle Morales. AJ has told me about you." the girl introduced herself to her. "Urgh, I blame my team mates for any stupidity or anything like that." Ashton stated. Danielle laughed at her, "It was all good don't worry."


	31. Pinky Promises and Lockerroom Meetings

_**Express Yourself.**_

Pinky Promises and Lockerroom Meetings.

"Traci!" Ashton called seeing the raven hair women coming out Frankie's room. "Hey Ajay, what's up?" 'I need you to cover for me." the blonde answered. "Why are you still in the clothes you where in from last night?" Traci asked. "Frankie." Ashton stated, "Please, I will explain it all later." "Sure." Traci stated. "Thank you!" Ashton stated before she took off running down the hall her shoes and bra in her hands.

Petey looked at the door when it opened. "Ajay where the hell have you been?" Petey asked looking at the blonde. "I ended up with Traci last night after I left the club. Sorry, I forgot to call you." Ashton stated, "I am going to take a shower." Petey nodded his head, she was hiding something from him, and he didn't like it.

Petey sat down on his bed, in shock when did he become such a ninny worrying about a full grown woman. "She has you wrapped around her little finger and you worry about her though she tells you not to worry." Bobby said coming into the room. "How did you know that?" Petey asked. "Because before we started dating, she used to do the same thing. And trust me Pete, it doesn't stop.' Bobby answered shaking his head.

Team Canada went to the arena to use the ring and to go over some ideas for their next couple of matches. Ashton took a seat on the top turnbuckle. "Hey Ajay!" Bobby called causing the blonde lift her head from where she had been picking off her fingernail polish. "Yeah?" she asked. "Come here." He answered, Ashton sighed and jumped down and walked up. "What's up?" "You remember that move we used to do?" "Which one?" Ashton asked. "Not return to Neverland the other one." "The one where you are all fours?" Ashton asked a grin coming over her face. "Yes that one. Coach wants us to do it."

"You mean, I actually get to wrestle this week?" Ashton asked. "Yes, if you would have paid attention earlier you would have known that." Bobby stated. "Shut up and lets do it, I am little rusty with it." "Pick one of the guys." Scott stated. "Devine." Ashton said as she pulled her hair out of her face and back herself up into the corner. "What are you doing?" Eric asked her. "Just watch." Ashton stated, "We kind of stole the move from Team Extreme. Their Poetry in Motion. Don't worry Scott, they are totally cool with it. It was actually Matt's idea for it." Scott nodded his head smiling at that. Total Ashton thing to do she covered all her bases.

"Ow! Damn it! Ashton did you have to go as hard as you did?" Devine whined rubbing where Ashton had connected. "I am sorry, Johnny I really am. I forgot." Ashton stated. "Its okay, you can just buy my drinks tonight.' 'you are such a hound." Ashton said with a roll of her eyes.

"ASHTON RESO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Traci shouted.. 'Oh crap what did I do now?" Ashton asked as she got out of the ring. She walked up to her. "What did you want me to cover for you for last night?' Traci asked. "Because, I kind of sort of hooked up with Sabin last night, and I don't want my team mates freaking out. Bobby is known for his infamous freak outs." Ashton stated. "You hooked up with Sabin? Really?" Traci asked. Ashton nodded her head. "Is he as good as he looks like he would be?" Traci asked her. "Even better, though the first time I can't remember. But the second time, I swear I am still feeling tingly all over and seeing stars." Ashton answered, "I will tell you this much T, Bobby could never make me do that. I almost didn't want to leave his room.' "I don't blame you. I will cover for you anytime you want." Traci stated hugging her. "Thanks T. you rock." "Here comes lover boy now.' Traci stated.

Ashton looked over her shoulder, sure enough Chris was walking their way. He stopped behind her, "My locker room 15 minutes.' Ashton nodded her head as he walked away. "Oh my god." Traci shrieked. "Shh, Trace. Hi Frankie." Ashton greeted Frankie. "Hi, so what's the deal with this morning?' he asked. "She and Sabin hooked up." "TRACI!" she shouted flushing and slapping her friends arm. "Ouch. Sorry." "Really what do your boys think about it?" "They don't know." Ashton answered. "Don't know what?" Eric asked looking down at Ashton. "That she and Sabin did the wild thing last night." Frankie answered. Ashton's eyes narrowed, "This stays between the four of us. Eric that means no telling, Bobby or Petey." "I promise." Eric stated. "Pinky promise." Ashton stated. Eric nodded his head at her and locked pinkies with. Traci glanced down at her watch, "Ajay you are going to be late meeting him." "I got to go remember not a damn word to anyone." Ashton stated before she took off down the hall.

Chris looked up when he heard the door open he smiled seeing Ashton. "Hey." he stated standing up and crossing the room and kissing her, locking the door behind them.

"Where is Ashton?" Scott asked. "With Traci and Frankie doing something." Eric answered. "Okay." Scott stated before he went back to his newspaper. He was used to Ashton doing whatever she wanted. If they only knew what she was doing and with who.


	32. More Pinky Promises and Telling Sabin

_**Express Yourself.**_

Ashton fixed her shirt over her bra again, Chris leaned down and kissed her again. "Are you sure your head is okay?" "It's good." her head had connected with one of the lockers when they were going at it. "Where does this leave us?" Ashton asked looked up at Chris. "What do you want us to be?" Chris asked straddling the bench across from her. "To be honest I don't want to be in another serious relationship right now." "You were in a serious relationship with who?" "Bobby."

"Bobby Roode? As in the big scary curly man that stocks behind you like Lurch from the Addams family?" "The one in the same." Ashton answered. "Wow, I wouldn't have pictured you two together." Chris whistled. "Yeah we were together for 2 years." Ashton commented. "Wow." Chris said, "How about this, we are just friends that just have causal sex." "I can live with that." Ashton stated tucking her hair behind her ear, 'I should go meet up with the team. They are actually Traci and I in the ring this week." Chris smiled at her, "That's good doll."

Ashton walked back to the locker room, she stopped in the doorway leaning against it, she smiled watching her team mates. "What are you staring at?" Scott asked coming behind her. "Nothing, just thinking, unlike my brothers I do that from time to time." Ashton answered. "That's true." Scott said motioning for her to go into the locker room. "So it's going to be you, Petey and Eric in the match against Sabin, Bentley and Traci." "Can you keep your hands off Sabin for long enough to concentrate on the match?" Bobby stated causing his ex girlfriend to turn around and glare at him. "Mind your own fucking business." Ashton answered. Petey stood up and restrained Ashton. "Ajay don't worry about it. Worry about our match." Petey said into her ear. Ashton nodded her head.

Chris, Traci and Matt were in the ring waiting for them. Scott came out of the tunnel first followed by Eric, then by Ashton and Petey. Chris looked across the ring at Ashton who winked at him. He smirked and shook his head.

Eric dropped to his hands and knees in front the prone Traci halfway though the match. Ashton who was on the other side used Eric as a base and cart wheeled into Traci she went to hit Traci again and jammed her whole hand up. She started shaking it trying to get the feeling to it. She went back across to Petey and tagged him into the match. "Ajay what happened?" Scott asked "I jammed my freaking hand up." Ashton answered her coach. "Can you do the spear?" he asked her again. "Yeah. Of course."

"What's wrong?" Petey asked after the match was over with. "My hand." Ashton answered, "I am jammed it pretty hard" Traci and Chris rushed over to them too. "What happened?" "I hit the damn ring post and jammed my hand up. Nothing I can't live with.' Ashton answered flexing her hand, "Just as long as I didn't do anything to my wrist." "What did you do to your wrist?" Chris asked. "I fell off a ladder, I told you my brothers were hazardous to my health growing." "You fell off a ladder?" Alex asked joining them as well. "Yeah, I went to Summerslam in 2000 and it went from there." Ashton answered, "It was more like tipped over by Bubba Ray and Devon." "Ouch." "Just a little. I waited until after the pay per view to get looked at." Ashton stated.

"Alright Tink spill it!" Petey stated looking over at Ashton who was laying in her bed, with a brace on her hand doctor's orders. "Spill what Pete?" Ashton asked looking over at him. "What are you doing with Sabin all of sudden?" Petey asked her. Ashton sighed pushing herself up from her laying position, turning to where she was sitting facing him. "Look this stays between us and only us. You should know by now pinky promises are big with me." Ashton stated holding her pinky out to him. Petey nodded his head locked pinkies with her. "I slept with Chris." "You did what?" Petey asked looking at her. "I did the wild thing with Chris." Ashton answered. "Damn, is that why you didn't come back the other night?" "Yep." "And that's where you were at earlier today was with him?" Ashton nodded her head. "I am not happy about it, but I can see he makes you happy. But please, please, please. I am begging you as your best friend and your team Capitan. Please be careful, use a condom and get on birth control." "Already a step a head of you there Cap. I have been on birth control for a while now." Ashton answered.

"Too much info. And one more thing, don't bring him here and do that." Petey said. "I promise I won't. we will stick the locker room and his room" Ashton said with a wicked grin. "Oh god again TMI!" Ashton giggled. "I missed having you here." Petey laughed. "I missed being her too.


	33. Bad Feelings

_**Express Yourself.**_

Petey and Eric laughed at Johnny Devine who was trying to lower himself in the same position that Ashton had. "Don't strain yourself there Devine." Ashton stated though her giggles. "How can you do that?" He asked. "Practice." Ashton answered, "What no one told you that I danced?" The three men shook their heads no. "Hmm.' Ashton hummed before she laid on her back. "What's up Ajay you don't seem like yourself today?" Devine asked nudging her foot. "I have a bad feeling something is going to happen. Something really bad." Ashton answered before she sat up and pushed herself up off of the mat.

The 4 Canadians were walking out the arena, Ashton who was right in the middle of texting Jeff Hardy and wasn't paying attention to where she was walked right smack into Christopher Daniels. She tumbled to the ground landing on her ass. "Oh god are you alright?" Daniels asked looking at Ashton who looked wide eyed, "I am fine." Petey and Eric grabbed her elbows and hauled her to her feet, "I wasn't paying attention." "It's okay. Keep an eye on her guys." Daniels stated before she walked away.

"Don't even think about it Ashton Jordan, you like Sabin." Petey stated pointing at Ashton who shrugged. "I wasn't thinking about anything Pete." Ashton stated before she walked away her phone back in her hands reading the screen.

"ASHTON RESO! Is that you!" A familiar voice called once Ashton walked into the lobby. Ashton tore herself away from the conversation that she was having with Petey. "Who the fuck?" Ashton asked, "Oh fuck me." "What? Ajay what's wrong?" "Pete let's just go upstairs, I will explain up there." Ashton begged. "Fine come on, Devine get on her other side." Petey stated, "Eric go press the elevator button."

"Alright spill it, Ajay what's going on and why do you look like you have seen a ghost?" Petey asked once they were in their room. "That was Kendra Anderson she was my co captain on the dance team that I was on in high school. She always tried out doing me in everything. She tried hooking up with my brothers." "Which one?" Eric asked. "Both of them." Ashton answered, "I told her I never wanted to see her again." "Why don't you go down and see Sabin for awhile, I will come and get you when it's time to go to the Impact Zone." Petey stated. "Thanks Pete." Ashton stated before she stood up and kissing both Eric's and Petey's cheeks, she left the room.

"Hey Ajay!" Alex Shelley greeted the blonde when Chris let her into the room. "Hey Alex." Ashton grinned. "What's wrong?" he asked catching on to the fact that she wasn't happy. "Nothing, it's been a long day already and its not over with yet." Ashton answered. Chris pulled her down on the bed next to him and put his arms around her, she smiled before she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into him. Alex smiled at that, "I take I am suppose to keep this under wraps." both of them nodded their heads.

All three of them fell silent, Ashton sighed. "What's wrong babe?' 'I am just missing home I guess." "Why?" "I miss the snow. The last time we had a major snow storm, my brothers were home and they brought Jericho with them. They decided it would be funny to throw me in the snow, then we got into a big ass snow ball fight." "Three on one?' Alex asked. "No me and Jerky vs. them." Ashton answered as she smiled.

There was a knock of the door, Alex went and opened the door, "Ajay it's Petey." Ashton nodded her head and went to stand up. Chris pulled her back on the bed with him. Ashton grinned and kissed him, she kissed Alex's cheek before she walked out of the room.

"You feel better?" Petey asked. "Yeah. I do.' Ashton answered smiling at him, "Let's get the crazy train on the road." Ashton answered, "What's wrong Scott?" Petey looked at Scott too. "You have to kiss AJ Styles." "Scott say what?" Ashton asked looking at him. 'Yeah, it's going to be against your will, then you are going to slap him." Scott answered handing her the script. Ashton read it and groaned, this was going to be fun to explain to Chris and Bobby. "What are you thinking Ajay?" Eric asked looking down at the shorter blonde. "That I am fucked 5 ways to next Thursday." Ashton answered before she shook her head. She could handle this, she was a Reso after all.


	34. Kisses

_Express Yourself._

**_Kisses. _**

"Just leave her alone Bobby." Johnny stated as Ashton shoved her earphones into her ears and sank on the bench. "Since when did you decide to stick up for Ashton?" "Since she kicked my ass all over the ring." Johnny stated. He looked at Ashton who was now texting someone on her phone. Petey grabbed the phone read the text and looked at her confused. "My brother." "Oh, he is checking in on you, isn't he?" "Yeah."

Bobby watched as Ashton whispered something to Petey and he nodded. "Scott we will back." Petey stated as Ashton stood up behind him. "Where are those two going?" Bobby asked, causing EY and Johnny to shrug.

"Hey Ajay!" Alex greeted with a smile seeing the two Canadians. "Hey Alex, where is Chris?" Ashton asked. "On the other side." Alex answered. "Thanks Alex." Ashton stated. "Hey." Chris said when Ashton walked to the other side. "Hey. Look I have to tell you something." "Uh-oh that's not a good thing to start off with." "No it's a good thing." Ashton stated sitting on the bench next to him.

"What's up?" he asked. "Scott told me today when Petey and I meet up with Scott, he told us that I have to kiss AJ." "You have to do what?" Chris asked. "AJ is going to kiss me in the ring, and I get to slap him." Ashton answered. "Hit him hard for me." Chris stated. "You got it." Ashton said before she stood up, she bent and kissed him before she went to meet up with Petey.

Ashton blew a bubble with her gum as she was standing ringside watching Petey wrestle. This was becoming a habit, she was getting sick of it. She always ringside expect for the rare occasion that she was in the ring. Scott was saying something to her, she nodded her head loosing her hair from her ponytail letting her hair go free. Petey won the match thanks to the hockey stick going into the ring.

AJ seeing Ashton standing in the ring on the other side of Petey. He got back in the ring, he grabbed her by the forearm and span around and pressed his lips against hers. Ashton struggled got free and slapped him, before Petey pulled her behind him. Ashton whipped her mouth with a disgusted look on her face. "What's wrong honey you don't like that?" AJ asked. "I would rather kiss my brother's dog then you kiss you." Ashton answered as Petey was still trying to hold her back, "Better yet, I would rather kiss Petey then you!" Ashton shouted.

"Ajay are you okay?" Eric asked as Ashton took the mouth wash out of Bobby's bag and poured some in her mouth. She shot him the thumbs up as she swished the mouth wash around in her mouth, she went and spat it out. "That was so gross." Ashton stated. "We are going out tonight Ajay." Bobby stated coming over to her. "Okay.' Ashton said, "Hey Bobby do me a favor and shave! You look stupid." "I do not." "You do too. Only Jericho can rock something like that." Ashton stated before she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Fine." "Thank you." Ashton said before she walked away.

"WHOA!" Petey stated as Ashton came out of the bathroom. "I take this is a good choice?" Ashton asked looking down at her dress. "Yes, but you know you are going to be have some problems with you know who." Petey answered shaking his head. "You leave him to me. I have handled him long enough." Ashton stated.

Chris's jaw dropped seeing Ashton wearing the low cut, curve hugging dress. They made eye contact. She cocked her finger at him motioning for him to come dance with her. "Come Ashton let's see some of these dance moves." Johnny said as Sabin and Shelley showed them. "What dance moves?" Alex asked. "Didn't you know that Ajay here was a dancer?" "Is a dancer Devine. Not was, is." Ashton stated with a grin she grabbed Sabin's hand and lead him out to the dance floor.

"Come on.' Chris said pulling her off the dance floor. "Where are we going?" Ashton asked, before he pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. Ashton smiled into the kiss before she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to pull her closer to him.

"AJAY! We are leaving now!" Petey said coming over to them, awhile later. "Okay, lets go." Ashton stated as she went to stand up, Chris pulled her back down onto his lap and kissed her again. "Where is Bobby at?" Eric asked as the team mates walked back into the hotel. Ashton shrugged her shoulders, as she hugged her arms to herself.

Eric opened his door and walked back into Ashton's and Petey's room, with a shocked look on his face. 'Bobby is there with a girl." "I know that voice." Ashton stated. "It's Bobby's." "I know that Johnny, I am talking about the girl's voice." they fell silent, "Mother fucker." Ashton stated before she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ajay." Petey stated as he followed her out into the hallway. "I am going down to Chris' room for the night." Ashton said, "I don't think its smart for me to be around Bobby or Kendra when they are done." Petey nodded his head, something was up with this Kendra and Ajay and he was going to find out about it.


	35. Cat Fight

_Express Yourself._

A/N: Petey will find out what was giong between Ajay and Kendra in the next chapter.

_**Cat Fight. **_

"You know I could get use to this." Chris said the next morning after he woke up. "Me too." Ashton answered. "What happened last night?" he asked. "Bobby was having sex with my ex best friend." "Ex best friend?" Chris asked confused. "She and I were best friends from the time we were in primary school. Then when we got secondary school. She turned into a real bitch." Ashton answered, "Jay used to joke that we were the female version of him and Adam." "Did it hurt when it happened?'

'Yeah, but as always my big brothers were there to pick up the pieces and made it all better." "What did they do?" "They took me on the road with them. I cam back to school, I was the nerdy wrestling fan. She was the hot dancer. It pissed her off when she found out that I was on the dance team too."

"Dance team?" "Yeah, dance team, my grandpa didn't want me playing hockey." Ashton answered. "Why was she mad?" "Because I missed half of the first semester of my freshman year, because I was off with my brothers doing stuff." "Like?" "Like watching them wrestle, traveling around." Ashton stated.

"Your brothers like to take care of you don't they?" "Yeah, Jay make sure he always calls me every other day to check in, if it's not him, then it's Adam. Once in awhile Jericho will call me." Chris smiled at Ashton. "Is it okay if I hang out with you today? I don't think I want to be around Bobby right now." "Sure, if you don't mind hanging out with Sonjay, Daniels, Alex and AJ." "I don't mind at all." Ashton answered, "You have meet my team mates right?" "That's true."

"Ajay are you sure you are going to be okay with them?' Petey asked his room mate. "I will be fine." Ashton answered pulling her sweatshirt over her shirt. "Sorry I slept over your bed Ajay." Eric stated sitting up rubbing his eyes. "It's okay EY don't worry about it I slept downstairs in Sabin's room last night." Ashton answered as there was a knock on the door. "COMING! I am my phone on me, call me if you need me, Scott knows I am going to be gone for the day." Ashton stated.

Petey stood up and ran to the door and yelled, "AJAY!" the blonde turned from she was down the hall between Daniels and Sabin. "What?" "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BEHAVE!" Petey called. "NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES!" Ashton called back. "Why did he tell you to behave?" Daniels asked looking at her. "Because he knows me too well." Ashton answered.

Bobby looked around but didn't see Ashton anywhere. "Hey Eric where is Ashton?" Eric shrugged his shoulders not answering him. He had enough of not getting answers. He called Ashton's phone. _"Hello?" _She answered into the phone laughing. "Where are you Ajay?" _"Why don't you figure it out for yourself. HOLY SHIT! DANIELS PUT ME DOWN!" _Ashton shouted.

Daniels had picked up Ashton and flung her over his shoulders. "Daniels! I am not kidding you put me down!" Ashton shouted before she started pounding on his shoulders. "You are wrestler right?" AJ asked. 'Yeah." "Then get out of it." AJ stated.

"ASHTON RESO!" Kendra called seeing her former best friend in the ring with a group of guys. Ashton groaned and turned around and clenched her fist together. Chris looked at her, "Is that?" "Yep. Fucking Kendra Anderson." Ashton answered. "It's okay. We got your back." Chris stated. "How did she get back here. She doesn't look like some one who would wrestle." Daniels stated.

"Fucking Bobby, I swear to god I will kill that son of bitch." Ashton muttered under her breath. "She isn't a wrestler, she is Ashton's former best friend." Chris answered. "Ajay. It helps to breathe.' AJ stated. Ashton took a deep breath before she turned around and looked at Roode who had followed Kendra down to the ring. "You are so fucking dead to me right now, it's not even funny." Ashton stated pointing her finger at him. 'What did I do?" she pointed the finger at Kendra. "Oh yeah." Bobby stated.

"You know, Roode, I think it might be smart if you shut up so she doesn't freak out and try hurting you." Daniels stated, "I think the girl could do some serious damage to you." "What do you do now Ashton?" Kendra asked. "Well let's see I am standing in a wrestling ring, and I am going over a match with Daniels here. Guess what that makes me!" "You mean you became like your big brothers? Oh Jesus how stupid can you be?" Kendra stated.

Ashton shook her head before she slid out of the ring, "You know something I have been waiting to do this since you tried sleeping with not only my big brothers but my ex boyfriend. Actually in this case both of them.' "What's that?' "This." Ashton stated before she slapped the taste of Kendra's mouth. Kendra slapped Ashton back. "Come do it Kendra, I dare you." Chris didn't know what happened next but it was entraining as hell. Kendra had hit Ashton again she was going to let it go but turned around speared her to the ground. Now the two girls were fighting. "ASHTON JORDAN ANNE RESO!" a new voice called as Jeff Hardy came down to the ringside and pulled Ashton off of Kendra. "Sugar stop, right now!" Jeff stated holding the blonde back. "Skittles? What the hell are you are doing here?' Ashton asked.


	36. Tampa part 1

Express Yourself.

"Come on Sugar, let's go." Jeff said pulling the now struggling blonde up the ramp. "What happened?" Jeff asked looking down at her. Her eyes filled with tears, "Come on your brothers are home, I will take you up there. I think it will do you some good to see them." Jeff said. Ashton nodded her head, taking her phone out of her pocket and texted Petey as she followed Jeff out to his rental.

_**From Ajay. Going to Tampa to see my brothers with Jeff be back in a couple of days don't worry. **_Petey nodded his head to before he handed the phone to Scott to show him before he turned to face Bobby and Kendra. "I don't know who the fuck you are but you need to get the hell out of here." Petey said pointing at Kendra. "Hey Pete man, be nice she is a girl." "Yeah a girl that sent Ashton up to Tampa to see her brothers." Petey said. "What is the deal between you two?" Eric asked curious.

"Wait Kendra Anderson, you were the girl that went to school with Ashton. You made her life a living hell." Scott said, "Ashton used to call her brothers upset because of you. Bobby you are fucked." "What?" Petey asked. "Ashton and I went to school together, we used to be best friends. Until she started going out with her brothers to those damn wrestling shows." Kendra answered. "Scott is that true?" Chris asked his trainer. "Yes its true. Thank god for Jeff being here and taking her up to Tampa. She is probably freaking out. Call her, make sure she is okay." Scott answered, "Roode you and I need to have a talk, but first you need to get her out of here." Bobby nodded his head and motioned for Kendra to follow him.

"Ajay are you okay?" Jeff asked her. "I am scared Skittles." "Why?" "Because I lost control." Ashton answered. 'It's okay for you to lose control once in awhile." Jeff stated looking over at her. "This really has you shaken up does it?' Ashton nodded her head. "Trying take a nap, I will wake you up when we get to Jay's." Jeff said. "Okay, thanks for pulling me away." "Your welcome shorty." Jeff commented. Ashton nudged him before she closed her eyes.

Chris called Ashton. It went to voicemail that had him slightly worried. 'Ajay, it's Chris give me a call when you get this." 'She didn't answer?" Daniels asked looking at him. "No, she didn't." "Don't worry about her apparently Hardy knew what he was doing if he pulled her back and took her to Tampa." Daniels said, "You really like her don't you?" "You have no idea." Chris answered.

"What the hell happened?" Adam asked coming out of Jay's house. 'I was meeting up with Jeff Jarrett about me joining TNA and I go to see Ashton and she and Kendra are beating the hell out of each other and there was a bunch of guys watching them." Jeff answered. "JAY!" Adam called before he reached into the car and undid his sister's seatbelt. She stirred little bit. "It's okay Angelcakes, it's just me go back to sleep." Adam said as he scooped her up.

Jay opened the bedroom door to the guest room and told Adam to put her down on the bed. "Did Jeff tell you want happened?" "One guess and I am surprised that Ashton waited this long to kick her ass.' 'Kendra." Jay stated picking the blanket and covering her up. "How did Kendra get to her?" Jay asked confused. "I don't know our best bet is to wait for her to wake up." Adam answered.

Ashton woke up and looked around the room startled, she recognized the dark blue walls of her older brother's guest room. She was at Jay's house, she uncovered herself and grabbed her cell phone and seeing she had a missed call from Chris. She listened to the voicemail and smiled before she called him back. _"Ajay? Are you okay?" _Chris asked. "I am fine Chris." Ashton answered, "I am going to hang out for a couple of days see my brothers. I miss them." _"I know, I will see you when you get back." _"Of course."

"Hey there Shorty." Jeff said seeing the blonde come into the living room. "Skittles. Where are my brothers?" Ashton asked. "Angelcakes!" Adam's voice called. "STINKY!" Ashton shouted as she followed Adam's voice. "FATSO!" Ashton shouted as she hugged her brothers. "What happened?" Jay asked as Jeff joined them.

"Matt and Jerky on their way they are stopping for food.' Jeff said sitting at the counter. "Bobby slept with Kendra and then I beat the hell out of Kendra." Ashton stated. Jay studied his sister, "I thought you were over him." "I am over him." Ashton said, 'That's not the point, Jay the point is that he slept with her. He knows our history and he still did it. I hate her. I fucking hate her!"

Jeff walked out of the kitchen giving the three siblings some privacy. Jay and Adam were the only ones to clam Ashton down when she got like this. Jericho and Matt walked into the house and looked around. They heard Ashton's shouts followed by Adam's and Jay's soothing tones. "What the hell is going on?" Jericho asked. "Kendra slept with Bobby, and Ashton beat the hell out of Kendra." Jeff answered.

"Kendra as in the slut that tried sleep with all three of us. Slept with Firefly's high school boyfriend?" Jericho asked. 'Yes. The one in the same. Ajay kicked her ass all over the place." Jeff answered.

They all looked over at the siblings as they walked into the living room. Ashton was whipping her eyes with a tissue. "Hey Jerky." Ashton said walking across the room and hugging Alloytah of Rock and Roll. "You okay Firefly?" he asked. "I am fine." Ashton answered.

'Does Scott know you are up here?" Adam asked as she cross back over and hugged him. "Yeah, he called me while I was sleeping. He got it cleared with Dixie for me to take a week off." Ashton answered. "You are staying up with us. You need some time with your big brothers." Adam stated. _"Oh boy, I am in trouble."_ Ashton thought to herself.


	37. Tampa Part 2

_**Express Yourself.**_

_**Tampa Part 2**_

"Can we please watch Newsies?" Ashton asked her brothers, the Hardy brothers left a while earlier. "Sure kiddo." Adam answered. It ever failed when Ashton wanted to watch that movie, they would all end up falling asleep in the middle of it. Ashton curled herself up in the blanket off the bed in guest bedroom. Jericho pulled her down onto the couch next to him. Ashton leaned against him. He may not have been there when she was growing up but she counted him as one of her big brothers.

Jericho laughed as the girl sitting next to him started singing along with the songs in the movie. Halfway though the movie, the singing stopped. He looked down and saw that Ashton had fallen asleep. "Should I move her upstairs?" Jericho asked Jay. The older sibling nodded his head. Jericho scooped the sleeping woman up and carried her up the stairs to the guest room.

Ashton woke up the next morning looking around the room, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch watching Newsies. She looked at her phone and sighed. This was strange waking up in a empty room, in the past almost three months she was so used to have Petey in her room with her or hearing the normal fights that happened in the morning between Bobby and Eric. She laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling .

She jumped when her phone went off signaling that she had incoming text message. _**We miss you! Come back. Scott yelled at Bobby for an hour straight yesterday. **_Good old Petey she knew she could count on him. She texted him back before she put the phone down. She could her brothers up and moving around, she decided she would just lay and let her brothers come in and get her.

Petey looked at his phone that beeped at him, _**From Ajay. I miss you guys, I miss my brothers too. I will be back in a couple of days. Good ass clown deserved it. **_Petey laughed. "Is she okay?" Scott asked. 'Yeah she seems fine, I think that Jericho is with them." "Why do you say that?" Eric asked. "She called Bobby an ass clown. Something I figured she picked up from him." Petey answered.

Ashton who was in the ring training with her brothers, stopped her phone ring. "Who is it?" Jericho asked. "Chris." "Answer it." Adam said, "Before I do, and I embarrass you." Ashton grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "Hey." _"Hey. Are you okay?" _"I am fine." _'Are you sure?" _"I am sure." Ashton said, "Don't even think about Jerky." _'What is going on?" _Chris asked. "I am training with my brothers and Jerky is thinking its funny to try and get me off my guard and put me into the Walls of Jericho move then likely." Ashton answered.

Chris laughed at that, "Don't get hurt. I think your team would fall apart without you here. I think I would fall apart without you here." _"Awe! I think I would fall apart without you too." _Ashton said into the phone. That sent shivers down his spine. It killed him that she just wanted to be friends, he would love nothing more then to have her be his girlfriend. "HI AJAY!" Alex shouted.

"She says hi back and she said also to stop drinking the redbulls its going to stunt your growth." Chris said with a laugh, "Who told you that?" _"My brothers just did. I think they are smoking something and not sharing with me." _Ashton said with a laugh of her own. "I will let you go. I will see you when you come back." _"Bye Chris. Adam I am going to kill you!" "_Bye Ajay." Chris said before he put his phone down.

Ashton sat her phone back down on the ring apron. 'You ass." Ashton said as she started ringing her shirt out. Adam had dumped his water bottle over her head while she was on the phone. 'You better hope you didn't ruin my phone.' "I second that because you would be buying her a new one." Jay added. "It could have been worse, we could have thrown her into the pool.' Adam said as Jericho got an evil smile on his face. "OH HELL NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!' Ashton shouted as Jericho grabbed her and made a bee line towards the pool.


	38. Tampa 3 and You aren't my father part 1

_**Express Yourself.**_

A/N: This is the last part of Ajay being in Tampa. Then she will be back in Orlando in the next chapter back with her boys.

_**Tampa Part 3/ You aren't my father part 1**_

The older Canadians watched Ashton dance around the dance studio. "She is good isn't she?" Chris asked the other two. "Oh yeah. You saw her show the one night." "Yeah that was so long ago though." Ashton laughed as she clapped her hands before seeing her brothers, she bounded over to them. "Come on, this is fun!" Ashton stated before she grabbed her older brother's hand and tried tugging him onto the dance floor with her. "No, Ajay, I am good here. Go have some fun." Jay stated.

Three hours later they were back at Jay's house. Ashton was still dancing around the house, this time Jerky was dancing with her. He bumped his hip with hers as they danced around the kitchen. Denise, Jay's fiancée watched less then amused. She had wanted to meet the younger sister everyone had gone on and on about. She showed up with Jeff Hardy and proceeded to take all the attention from the wedding and Denise. She wasn't very happy about it either, she scowled and left the hose.

Adam and Jay laughed watching Jerky and Ashton dance around the kitchen.

"You know what this reminds me of Ajay?" Jay asked as Jerky span her out and in to his arms. "What?" "When we used to go around singing Ain't No Mountain High Enough." Jay answered. "Oh yeah, Gran used to get so mad at us for doing that." Ashton answered with a giggle.

Ashton had went outside to talk to Sabin who had called her. 'No, I didn't." Ashton stated. _'Are you sure?" _Chris asked laughing. "Yes I am sure." Ashton answered as she sat on the step. "Jerky threw me in the pool, then Adam and Jay pushed him in then we pulled them in." Chris was telling her something as a shadow fell over her. "Um, Babe, hold on, stay on of the phone with me, I am going inside to get my brother." _"Ajay babe what's wrong?" _Chris asked. "There is a guy seriously creeping me out, he drove around the block a couple of times this time he actually stopped and came up to the house." Ashton answered. _"Okay, I will stay on the phone with you." _Chris stated worrying about her.

"JAY!" Ashton shouted. "Yeah Buggy?" Jay asked coming into the foyer. "There is some creepy guy standing on the porch." Ashton answered. "Okay, go help Jerky with dinner. I will go see what is going on.' Jay stated. Ashton said her goodbyes to Sabin before she went into the kitchen again.

Jay opened the door, "What the hell are you doing here?" 'I am came to see my son. I see you are taking after your old man and getting with the younger girls." Bill Reso stated. "That wasn't my girlfriend. That was my baby sister." Jay said, "You know the daughter you left when she was almost year old. The same day you left me." "Wait that was Ashton?" Bill asked. "Yes that was Ashton." Jay answered crossing his arms defensively.

"I want to talk to my daughter." "She won't remember you." Jay said. 'LET ME TALK TO MY DAUGHTER!" Bill shouted. Jay sighed, "Ajay!" "Yeah?" "Come here Lovey." Jay called back. Ashton came back in the hallway, Adam following her. "Yes almighty one?" "Come here." Jay said. Ashton's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked worriedly at her older brother, he took her hand in his and pulled her up next to him. "Do you know who this?" Jay asked. "No, I don't." Ashton answered looking at the man. Something seemed familiar about him. She meet his eyes, her eyes.

"Jay, I thought Gran told us that our parents were dead." Ashton stated, 'Besides there is no way in hell that ass-clown is our father." 'Watch your mouth." "Fuck off, you aren't the boss of me." Ashton mouthed off. Jay smirked, that was it before Ashton headed back to Orlando tomorrow he was going to by her a new phone and whatever she wanted. "I am your father." "If you are my father, tell me when my birthday is? How much did I weigh when I was born?" Ashton fired off her eyes on fire. Jay squeezed her hand soothingly. "I don't know.' "Then you aren't my father. A lot has happened in 20 years" Ashton stated, "As far as I am concerned, I don't have a father.' turning to Adam, "Ads is that hockey game on tonight?" "Yeah, come on Mini Me." Adam said taking her from Jay.

"Is she serious?" Bill asked his son. "Oh yeah, there is the one thing about Ashton that you don't know, once she makes her mind up about something she sticks to it. That's why she is a wrestler. That's why is she in Orlando. She is the best thing that has ever happened in our lives. Don't go fucking this up because you want to be a dad now. I have taken over that roll in her life. I am the one that she goes running to when she has nightmares, I am the one that is going to give her away when she gets married." Jay stated, "Now get the fuck off my property before I call the fucking cops."

Jay walked into the living room, his heart almost broke seeing his sister crying in Adam's arms. "Lovey." he said causing Ashton to pull back and get out of Adam's arms and have her run into his arms. "It's okay." "Why does he have to show up now?" Ashton asked hugging her brother tight. "I don't know. I want you to be careful, stay close to your team mates, and this Sabin guy as much as possible. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Jay." "Pinky Promise?" Ashton locked pinkies with her brother. "Would it be childish to ask if we could sleep down here tonight? I don't think I can be alone." "It wouldn't be childish at all." Jay said, "Just no pulling pranks on anyone." "Okay. You got it." Ashton stated.


	39. You Aren't My Father Part 2

_**Express Yourself.**_

_**You aren't my father part 2**_

"AJAY! YOU ARE BACK!" Eric shouted hugging her as Petey came out of the locker room, "Tink you are really back!" he stated hugging her too. "HEY! MY TURN!" Devine shouted coming up to them too. Scott laughed seeing his team hugging their returning team mate.

"Did you hear?' Sonjay asked the guys in the locker room. "Hear what?' "Ajay is back." 'She is back?" 'Yep. Hey! Watch it!" Sonjay shrugged his shoulder before he followed them out.

"Did you have fun?" Petey asked. "Yeah I did." Ashton answered, "My brother spoiled me before I came back down here though.' 'Why?" 'I don't know. I think had to do with our run in with our father yesterday." "Your father?" Scott asked. 'Yeah, he showed up at Jay's house last night." "Ajay!" Ashton turned hearing her name and smiled seeing Chris. "Make sure Bobby doesn't come out of the locker room, because what she is going to do isn't going to make him happy." Scott said as Chris hugged Ashton and kissed her, "Don't leave again." Chris whispered to her. 'I am not planning on it." Ashton whispered.

"Scotty." Ashton whispered half way though Petey's match. "Ajay? What's wrong?' 'My 'father' is here." "Where?" "Third row by Mike and Don." "okay I want you to stick close." "I know. I will." Ashton stated before she ran around the ring to stop Traci from getting involved in the match.

After Impact was over with, Team Canada minus their coach went out with some of their co-workers. Ashton was sitting between Alex and Chris all three of them were laughing. "Eric, stop that thing is going to come back and whack you right in the face.' Ashton stated between her giggles. "Ajay bathroom?' Traci asked the blond. "Yeah." Alex stood to let the blond out of the booth.

'You okay Blondie?' Traci asked. "Yeah, I just want to sleep." "And snuggle with Chris." "Well yeah. I was told by not only my big brothers but by Scott that I need to stick close to the guys especially with my supposed father around." Ashton answered. As the two Canadians walked out of the bathroom. 'Ashton.' "Bill." Ashton stated before she tried to brush by. "You and I need to talk." Bill Reso stated looking at his only daughter. "No Bill we don't." Ashton stated.

Traci had spilled away, 'Petey, Ajay needs your help.' that got the whole table's attention. "What? Where is she?" Petey asked. "She is over by the bathroom still I think her father stopped her." The Canadians, AJ, Daniels, Alex and Chris all took off running to the bathroom. "Let me go, you are hurting me!" Ashton shouted. "Hey! I suggest you listen to the lady." Daniels stated. "Who are you?" "I am one of her friends." Daniels answered as Chris and Petey made their way to the blond. "I am her father." "NO! YOU AREN'T! A REAL FATHER WOULDN'T LEAVE THEIR 10 YEAR OLD SON AND 11 MONTH OLD DAUGHTER." Ashton shouted, causing Bill to turn around and slap her. Chris and Petey both pushed Ashton back into Eric's arms. "You need to leave." Petey stated. 'Not without my daughter." "I am not your daughter." Ashton spoke, "I don't have a father. The day you left me at my grandparents was the day you gave up your parental rights. I never fucking want to see you again. I hope you fucking burn in hell, you mother fucker." Ashton said pushing out Eric's arms past Petey and Chris. Her fist flew out and hit her father. Ashton cocked her head to the side, "Newsflash Bill. I am a big brother's girl. I am not a daddy's girl." Ashton stated before she walked away. "Damn. I have never seen anyone react like that before." AJ stated looking at where Ashton had been standing. Eric had followed her so she wasn't by herself. "What do you say boys that we teach this man some respect?" Bobby questioned, "Especially after treating Ajay the way he just did." "Bobby man, I like the way you think." Chris agreed.

"Jay.' _"Buggy what's wrong?" _"Bill showed up." Ashton answered as she buried her face into Eric's chest. _'Are you okay?" _"I am scared Jay-jay. He hit me." _' HE DID WHAT!" _"Yeah, I mouthed off telling him that a real father wouldn't leave his 10 year old son and 11 month old daughter. He slapped me. Then he said that he wasn't going to leave without me. So I told him that he was a mother fucker and as far as I am concerned I didn't have a father. Then I punched him and told him I wasn't a daddy's girl, I was a big brother's girl." Jay laughed, _"Who is with you right now?" _"Eric is." _"Okay buggy, I want you two go back to the hotel and stay there, stick close to Scott for awhile, I am worried he is going to try something.' _"Okay you got it Jay." _"Okay, I love you Love-Bug.' _"I love you too Almighty Fatso."

"You okay Ajay?" Eric asked. 'I think so my face hurts." "You weren't raised by your parents?" Eric asked leading his friend to the bench. "No, I wasn't. I was raised by my grandparents." "What happened if you don't mind me asking."

"Umm, I am not to sure of that myself. I remembering asking Jay about it once when I was about 10. He was home for the weekend. He tells me, 'Ajay don't worry about it. Just remember three things. One that I am always going to be your big brother, I am always going to have your back. Two Pops and Gran love you and they are happy to have you here. And three you are a Reso and that's how we do." Ashton answered before she leans her head on his shoulder. Eric put his arm around her and let her be.

"Petey?" "Yes Tink?" "Is it okay if Chris stays with us tonight in our room?" "Sure hon. Whatever you want." Petey answered ignoring the glare from Bobby. "Do you mind Chris? I don't want to be without you or Petey tonight." "I don't mind at all." Chris answered as Ashton snuggled into his side, before seeing Daniels and AJ.

"I will be right back." "Okay." "DANIELS!" Daniels turned so did AJ. "What's up?" "I just wanted to say thank you earlier." Ashton stated, "To both of you." "No problem." "Our pleasure." Daniels stated with a smile. "I am going to head back, I just wanted to say thanks." "Dude, don't even think about it." AJ stated. "Think what?"


	40. Petey, Ajay and Eric

_**Express Yourself.**_

_**Petey, Ajay and Eric**_

Petey looked over at Ashton's bed the next morning, he saw Chris' body and nothing else. He sat up and looked over, Ashton looked small and fragile sleeping next to Chris. This whole thing with her father must had her really shaken. He didn't know the whole story, hell not even Bobby didn't know the whole story. "Are they awake yet?' Bobby asked. "I would be if your asshole mouth would shut up ass-clown." Ashton answered sleepily. "Sorry Ajay." Bobby said guilty. He may not like the fact that Chris spent the whole night with Ashton but he still had feelings for her.

"Hey Tink." Petey said standing the door of the bathroom as the blond was doing her hair in the mirror. "What's up Pan?" Ashton asked turning to look at him. "Coach is taking Bobby and Johnny to do some training stuff and leaving us with Eric." Ashton nodded her head. "What happened last night?" Petey asked coming into the bathroom and sitting on the closed toilet. Ashton sat her brush down on the counter and turned and leaned against. "That was a disaster. I feel like a total loser." "Don't" "No, I do because I didn't listen to Jay after I swore to him, I would stick with you guys." Ashton said.

"Ashton! Look at me." Petey stated. Ashton looked at Petey. "You aren't a loser, you really aren't. Your father is an idiot. You look nothing like him, expect for the eyes. But yours are more warm and friendly." Ashton smiled at Petey. "I punched him pretty good didn't I?" Petey laughed, "You did, I never seen a girl punch like that before." "Says the man, who makes Bailey mad, just to see if he will get slugged?" Ashton questioned as she finished with her hair.

Petey laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't your brothers tell you?" "Tell me what? That the boys that picked on me in school liked me? Yeah they told me that." Ashton stated as she pulled her eyeliner out of her make up bag. She froze and looked at him. "You like Bailey?" Petey nodded his head. "Wow." Ashton stated.

Petey and Eric gave into Ashton's pleads and took her the mall. They were walking guard dogs whenever other guys came around. Ashton giggled as she pulled them into Bath and Body Works "Chill out guys, I am used to it." Ashton stated as she picked up a bottle of lotion to smell. She pulled a face and put it back. "Ajay are you okay?" Eric asked as the blond picked another bottle up. 'Yeah." Petey and Eric didn't believe her but didn't want to push her into talking about it.

"Hey guys, I am going to go make a phone call. I will be right back." Ashton stated standing up from the table they had sat at the restaurant. Petey and Eric nodded their heads in agreement. Ashton stood and walked away, she pressed her phone to her ear. _"Hello?" _"Hi." _"Ajay, what do I owe this pleasure?" _Matt Hardy's voice greeted. "I just needed a familiar voice." _"Uh," _"That I heard about your injury and wanted to check on you." Matt laughed, _"Good to know. Jeff says that you are like a first lady of your team." _it was Ashton's turn to laugh, "Huh, I guess that's true. I never thought of that way. Is that Amy?' _"Yeah it is do you want to say hi?" _"Nah, I am good I should get back into my teammates, just tell her I say hi." Ashton stated before she turned back into the restaurant.

Bobby and Johnny heard the laughter first. They turned around, "What the hell?" Ashton and Petey were supporting each other as they doubled over with laughter as looked down at Eric who was flat on his back his eyes wide with shock.

"Ajay what happened?" Johnny asked. "Eric went to the women's locker room. And" Ashton couldn't finish her sentence because she was laughing too hard. "And what?" "Traci was in there changing." Petey added as Ashton leaned against the wall. "First time you seen a naked woman eh?' Johnny laughed as he and Petey pulled Eric to his feet. And Bobby walked over to Ashton and picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"That's a sight." Christopher Daniels stated as he, Sabin, Shelley, AJ and a couple of the guys watched the members of Team Canada walking by, Ashton was still laughing hanging over Bobby's shoulder her face buried into the black material of his jacket. "Do you ever think that we have missed anything with them?" AJ asked.


	41. Poppa Bear and Baby Bear

_**Express Yourself.**_

**_A/N: Sorry for the length, I have been stuck with this one. But I am going to try and make the next one longer. _**

_**Poppa Bear and Baby Bear**_

"Ajay," Bobby started going up to the blonde who was currently braiding Johnny Devine's hair, they had left Orlando after the show and were currently on their way to Tennessee. "What's up Bobby?" Ashton asked looking over at Bobby as the van bounced over a bump. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked. Ashton stopped what she was doing and stared at him, "I am not mad, I was just a little upset, you knew our history and you still did it."

"I am sorry.' he said. She smiled softly at him before she climbed over the seat and curled up on his lap. "I don't know what I would do without my poppa bear." Ashton said before she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Poppa Bear?" Petey asked. "It was a nickname one of the girls on my dance team came up with." Ashton answered as she moved back to her seat to finish doing what she was doing to Johnny's hair. "Tell them story Ajay." Bobby stated. "Okay, so I meet Bobby probably two maybe three months before I graduated and we started hanging out, and we had this big dance production coming up. And there was this really creepy guy that use to come around a lot. So I told Bobby."

"Why?" Eric asked. "Because the guy was a creep." "He was creep." Bobby agreed. "Anyways I felt better with Bobby being there." "I told her I would protect her no matter what."

"One of Coach Sanderson's rules was no boys." Petey, Johnny and Eric laughed, their Ajay was one of the biggest boy crazy girls they knew. "Oh trust me that was the one rule I had a problem with. This one got me into the most trouble." Ashton stated pointing at Bobby who shrugged. "How did he get his nickname?" 'Actually one of the girls looks at me, I think it was Megan she goes, he is like a bear when it comes to you, kind of like a Poppa Bear. I know stupid but it stuck." Ashton answered.

"So how many times did you break the no boy rule?" Eric asked curious. "Umm, all the time, I can't tell you how many times I broke the rule." she answered, "But coach didn't mind to much." "Why?" "Because I was her favorite. And everyone knew, I got in like 3 or 4 fights but she didn't kick me off the team or anything like that." "Damn you were a trouble maker." Johnny commented, "Ow!" Ashton had tugged a little hard on his hair.

Team Canada walked into the house show. "I still feel like I am missing something here." AJ stated as they watched Team Canada walking into the house show. Bobby had his arm around Ashton and they were laughing about something. "RUN!" Bobby called. "Hi guys, bye guys!' Ashton called as she pushed past them giggling. "What the hell?" Chris questioned. They found out why the members of Team Canada went running.

"WHERE IS THAT FUCKING BITCH ASHTON!" one of the knockout was covered with a whole bunch of crap. "What did you three do?" Daniels asked having seen Petey, Ashton and Eric standing not to far away all three breathing hard.

"We pulled a prank is all, I promise." Ashton stated. "Hey, Ajay?" AJ questioned joining them. "What's up AJ?" "What's the deal with you and Bobby?" "He is my Poppa Bear. He was my tag team partner back when we were both wrestling in the Indies."

"Poppa Bear?" Daniels snickered. "He calls her baby bear, too." Eric piped up. "Shut up Eric." Ashton said shaking her head. "Hey guys can I steal Ajay for a moment." Chris said walking up to them." "She is all yours." Petey said nudging the blonde forward.

They walked down the hall silent, "Do you want to go out tonight after the show just the two of us?" Chris asked looking down at her. She smiled, "I would love that Chris." He smiled back down at her before he kissed her. They didn't see the enforcer watching or the heartbroken look on his face, he knew sooner or later she would move on. But she would always be his baby bear.


	42. Nightmares

_**Express Yourself.**_

_**Nightmares **_

Ashton tossed again this time away from Chris, he woke up feeling the sheets being tugged off of him. "Ajay baby." Chris said shaking the blonde. She stirred and focused on Chris. "I am sorry." Ashton stated raking her hands though her hair. "Bad dream?" "Yeah." Ashton answered rubbing her eyes. She couldn't remember her dream but it freaked the hell out of her.

Chris pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. It was nice to have someone's arms around her. Chris laid there waiting until he heard her breathing even out before he relaxed and went back to sleep himself.

The next day, Chris walked the tired blonde back to the Team Canada locker room. He kissed her before he left her. Ashton walked into the locker room rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Jesus, Ajay you like shit." Johnny stated. Ashton flipped him off and glared at him. "Poor lil' baby." Johnny teased. Ashton glared at him again. "Don't do it Ajay." Scott stated, "You two are getting along just fine." "Its healthy for friends to fight once in a while." Ashton stated. "You had a nightmare last night didn't you?" Bobby asked looking at the blonde who was now laying on the bench with her head resting on his team jacket. She nodded her head. Bobby went over to where she was laying. "It's okay if I tell them?" Bobby asked. Ashton nodded her head.

"When did the nightmares start?" Scott asked. "Before you start going all parental figure there Scott, they started when I was 16. I had to go see a therapist because of them. Stupid man said it was because I was the one that found my grandpa after he died. He tried giving me some bullshit that it was because I didn't have a mother." Ashton answered, "I used to scare the hell out of Jay and Adam. I used to wake up screaming because of them. Last night was the first night in awhile I have had them." "Wait so you didn't have your mom growing up?" Johnny asked. Ashton shook her head no, 'she left me when I was 2 months old. My dad left when I was 11 months. I have only really known my grandparents and brother. That's all I need." Eric did something that shocked them all he walked across the locker room from where he was sitting with Petey and hugged the blonde.

Ashton hugged him back, 'It's okay to cry you know that." he whispered to her. 'I know." Ashton muttered back burying her face into his chest as her shoulders started shaking. "Why didn't they want me Eric?" Ashton asked. "I don't know baby." Eric answered as he rubbed circles on her back. The rest of the team was quiet as they listen to Eric soothe Ashton. "Bobby?" 'Yes Baby Bear?" "I want Jay.' 'Okay I will call him." Bobby answered grabbing her phone out of her bag and dialing Jay's number, and then handing her it when he had picked up.

The baby of the team walked over to the other of the lockers so she could talk to her brother. The rest of the guys looked at Eric who was smiling. "How did you know that she want she needed to do?" Scott asked. "It took me awhile to pick up on her mood changes." Bobby added. 'I could just tell, she wasn't happy and she had tears in her eyes." Eric answered.

Ashton came back around the lockers the tears gone. "You okay?" Bobby asked. "Yeah. But I want whatever my brother and Tomko are drinking." Ashton answered. "They drunk?" "You have no idea. Jay said something about Denise before he started laughing." "Your brother drunk is like." "Insane?" Ashton asked, "I know. At least he doesn't get up on bars like I did the first couple of times I was drunk. All of Adam's fault I assure you."

"Can we see that for ourselves?" Johnny asked. "You payin?" Ashton asked back as she dug around in her bag for her clothes. "To see you drunk yes!" Johnny stated. "Alright you are on Devine."

Chris watched as the Team Canada he became worried when he saw that Ashton's eyes were a little red. He shook it off as she smiled at him as Petey lead her out to the ring. Christopher Daniels was in the ring waiting for them. "How about tonight instead of me going against Petey. How about I go against, I don't know. Ashton?" "Man with the bald head say what?" Ashton asked looking at Daniels as the rest of the guys looked out raged. "What's a matter Ashton you afraid of me?" Daniels asked smirking at the blonde. 'No. I am more afraid of my big brother." Ashton answered a smirk of her own forming. Daniels shot her a confused look. "What do you say? I mean I beat everyone on your team." "You are on. But we do it under my rules." "Rules?"


	43. Rules

_**Express Yourself.**_

_**Rules?**_

"Yes rules." Ashton answered Daniels' question with a smirk. "Like what?' 'Like my boys here are allowed ringside." "Fine." Daniels agreed. Ashton heard the guys yelling behind her. She turned around and hushed them. Bobby knew that look all too well. His Baby Bear wasn't afraid of doing anything including taking on Christopher Daniels. They went backstage.

"I don't know if you should do this Ajay." Johnny stated causing the blonde to turn around and look at him as she was digging around for her gear. "Johnny, I got this. I trained with nothing but a bunch of guys." "Like who?" he shot back. Ashton cocked an eyebrow at him, 'Jay, Adam, Chris, Jeff, Matt, Ray and Devon." "oh." "Yeah. I think I got this. He is just small then them."

"Ashton, I am going to put the blame on you if you get hurt." Scott stated. "Yeah, I figured." Ashton said, "I know what I am doing. I have known what I have been doing since I was 5 years old. You guys are going to be down ringside with me if I need your help.' "I am taking the match." Petey stated. 'No Pete, you aren't." Ashton commented, "I am a big girl, I am not a glass doll. Besides I don't think Daniels would hurt me."

"You are going to make sure that she isn't going to get hurt right?" Chris asked Petey. "Yes. She is damn stubborn, she won't let me take the match for her." Petey answered as they watched Daniels and Ajay go over the match really quick. "She doesn't think he will hurt her." Petey commented. "He won't. he thinks she is a riot." "You should see her drunk." Petey muttered. "That bad?" "Worse.'

"You aren't going to hurt me right?" Ashton asked Daniels. "I am going to try not too." "Okay good. Because I don't my ass getting kicked by my brothers." "How many brothers do you have?" "I have 3 older brothers." "Wow. Is that how you got into wrestling?" "Yeah, actually my brothers and their friends trained me." Ashton answered. "You have brothers in wrestling?" AJ asked as he joined them.

"Yep. All three of them are in wrestling." Ashton answered. "AJAY! YOUR BROTHER IS ON THE PHONE!" Eric called. "Which one?" Ashton called back. "Chris." Ashton lowered her chin to her chest and sighed, "Tell him I will call him back." Eric nodded. "You don't want to talk to him?" AJ asked. "No I always get jittery when I talk to him, I need to be able to focus." Ashton answered.

If they only knew who trained her, they were going to be in the shock of their lifetime. Ashton really liked Daniels and AJ, but she didn't know if she could trust them to tell them the truth.

"AJAY!" Chris called seeing Ashton heading back to the Team Canada locker room. She stopped and turned around, smiling seeing him. "Hey." "Hey, are you sure you are going to be okay doing this?" he asked. "I am going to be fine." Ashton answered, "A little nervous but I will be fine." Chris nodded his head, "What's the deal with the rules?" "Something that Jay and Adam taught me. If you aren't sure about your competition always make things in your favor and make rules or have back up down there with you. In this case I covered all the bases." Ashton answered. Chris nodded his head.

"Jeez, I am all jittery and I didn't even talk to Jericho." Ashton stated. Chris gave her a confused look. "I can't talk to Jericho before I wrestle, I get all jittery and jumpy. The last time I talked to him, I ended up with a concussion and a couple of bruise ribs." Ashton said. "Oh gotcha." Chris stated.

"ASHTON JORDAN RESO!" Scott shouted seeing his buddy's little sister and Chris Sabin in the mist of heated make out session, right in the middle of the hallway. Ashton pulled back her face going flush as she meet Scott's eyes.

"Hi Scotty." "Hi, get your ass to tunnels, Petey and Bobby are waiting." Scott stated pointing down the hall. Ashton lowered her head and walked away. "Chris, I hope you know what you are doing." Scott stated. "I do know what I am doing."

"I hope you just don't hurt her, she does have 3 over protective brothers not to mention all the guys on Team Canada wrapped around her little finger." Scott said, "I swear I am going to have to set up rules for that girl." Chris looked after his trainer as he walked away amused look on his face.

Scott paused as he reared the tunnels an idea a forming in his head, it was prefect for Ashton to do when they were in the ring. He was brilliant sometimes. "I am in trouble Scotty?" Ashton asked an innocent look forming on her face. "No you aren't in trouble yet. We are just going to set up some rules." "I knew that was coming.' Ashton muttered, "I can't talk about my brothers freely." Ashton kept muttering to herself, Bobby leaned forward and pinched her on the elbow.

"OW!" "You are muttering to yourself, knock it off babe." Bobby stated with a grin. Ashton glared playfully at him before she pinched his cheek.


	44. AJ and Daniels Find Out

_**Express Yourself.**_

A/n: I only own Ajay. Tess belongs to Angel.

_**AJ and Daniels find out.**_

Daniels was in the ring, "_And his opponent proudly representing her home country of Canada being accopimed to the ring by the other members of Team Canada. Ashton Reso." _"Scott." 'Not my idea, it was all Bobby's idea." Scott said. Ashton turned to her ex boyfriend. "You are so dead, I mean six feet under with the worms and spiders." Ashton muttered as they walked down the ramp.

"You got this Ajay. No problem." Johnny stated. "Thanks Devine. Remember you owe me drinks tonight if I win." Ashton smirked up at him before she rounded on Petey, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MIDGET MAN!" She stated, "I have to prove everyone I am not a walking mouth piece." Petey nodded his head.

Daniels started circling around the shorter blonde. Her brown eyes were following his every move, standing completely still, a small smirk forming on her face. She was waiting for him to make the first move.

"Bobby what is she doing?' Eric asked. "Waiting for him to make the first move, she usually does." Bobby answered, "especially with men, women all bets are off."

"Come on Ashton! You got this!" Petey called from where he was standing watching the match. He cringed when she landed hard on the mat. "Son of." she muttered getting up slowly, "That hurt.' "Oh shit." she ducked down ad slid out of the ring and looked up at Daniels. "You okay Ajay?" Eric asked coming over to her. "Yeah. Peachy." Ashton answered before she slid back into the ring.

Daniels was trying to use his size to over power her. It wasn't working very well. He looked up shocked after she had pinned him. She slid out of the ring looking shocked as she was quickly surrounded by her team mates. Looking into the ring she smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ashton!" Daniels called seeing the only female member of Team Canada walking out of the hotel lobby, her purse slung on her shoulder and her car keys in her hand. "Hey, Chris, AJ." she greeted seeing the two Southern men. "Where are you going?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, my brothers are coming down." Ashton answered, "I need to give my older brother his car back. Do you want to go with me?" "We don't want to intrude on your quality time with your brothers." AJ stated. "You will be fine. They will like the fact that I am making friends outside my team mates." Ashton stated.

The two men exchanged a look before they nodded. "I have a question for you Ajay." Daniels stated as they were in the car. "What's up?" "Where in the hell did you learn some of the those moves?" Ashton laughed, "My brothers and some of their friends trained me." "Who are your brothers?" "You will find out." Ashton smirked, "I am trusting you with this though." "Why?" "Like I said you will see."

Ashton pulled into a diner. "Sorry if I don't talk much." "Don't worry about it." Daniels said. "BUGGY!" "JAY!" Ashton shouted tearing across the parking out and jumping into the arms of a man that looked familiar. "No fucking way." AJ stated. "Is that?" Daniels asked out loud. "My turn, my turn!" another voice added coming into view

"Firefly get your ass over and give us a hug!' "BUBBA RAY!' Ashton shouted as she laughed in delight as the big man lifted her off of her feet into the air. "Devon!" "TOMKO!" Ashton squealed as the bald man lifted her off of her feet and carried into the diner, "PUT ME DOWN!" "I am hungry, we are eating."

"CHRIS! AJ! COME ON!" Ashton shouted motioning for them to follow them into the diner. "Hey Buggy." Tessa Chandler greeted the blonde once Tomko let her down. "Hey Tessie, I didn't think you were going to be here." Ashton said hugging her. "You know your brothers can't no for an answer.' "Oh I know.' Ashton agreed.

"AJ? Danny? Are you two alright?" Ashton asked going over to her two friends. "You know Edge and Christian?" "Umm, they are my big brothers." "You are related to them?' AJ asked to clarify. "That's what she said. She is their baby sister." Tessa spoke up.

"Damn Travis are you hungry or something?" Ashton asked turning her attention to Tomko. "Yes." Tomko answered with a mouthful of food. "That's nasty didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full." Just to gross out the younger Reso sibling he opened his mouth and showed her the mouthful of food. "Gross man." Ashton said wrinkling her nose grossed out.

A couple of hours later after an almost fight between Ashton and Adam about the car, they left the diner. "You guys okay?" "Yeah, that's who you are related too." AJ answered. "They trained you?" "Yep all expect for Tomko. You okay Daniels?" "Yeah, I am fine short stack." he answered. "Short stack?" "Yeah, you are shorter then me and you ate a lot of fucking pancakes in there." Daniels answered, "Where does it all go?" Ashton shrugged her shoulders. "Hey Ajay who is Tess?" "Adam's girlfriend, she is real sweetheart when she wants to be. And a real bitch other times." Ashton answered AJ's question. AJ nodded his head. "Oh someone has a crush on her." Ashton sang before she giggled and moved away from AJ's hand that was swatting at her.

Tessa, Adam, and Jay all watched the interaction from where they still sitting in the diner. "She looks happy." Tessa commented. "Yeah, those guys seemed nice." "That they did." Adam agreed with his best friend. "Jay stop worrying about her. She knows she could be the best. Remember she was trained by you guys, if she didn't think she couldn't do this. She sure the hell would've done it." Tessa stated. "Sometimes I think she turned the contract Vince offered for the development contract just to spite me." Jay said causing everyone still sitting at the table to look at him. "Jay what did you just say?"


	45. Hangovers and Mollie

_**Express Yourself.**_

A/n: I know it's short but oh well. Don't own Mollie

_**Hangovers and Mollie.**_

Chris was standing behind Ashton with his hands resting on her hips his chin on her shoulder watching her team mates do shots, technically Ashton was old enough to drink in the Untied States for another 2 weeks. "Bottoms up Tink." Petey stated handing his blonde team mate a shot. "Pete." "It's all good Tink, the bar tender thinks you are hot." Ashton rolled her eyes taking the shot. "Bottoms up Pan my man."

"Damn you go girl!" Johnny called as Ashton downed another shot from where she was perched on Chris' lap. Ashton definitely felt the buzz she had going. James Storm and Chris Harris joined the group. It was long after that James started singing, Ashton caught onto the singing between her giggles.

The next morning, Ashton woke up her head was throbbing. "Ow!" Ashton whimpered. "Too loud." Petey moaned from the next bed. "I don't feel good Pan." "Me either Tink. Me either." "Do I have to train today?" Ashton asked. "No, we don't have to." Petey answered. "Okay good." Ashton muttered rolling back over slowly grabbing her stuff bear hugging it to her.

"Did Ajay really start singing last night?" AJ asked Chris Harris. "Oh yeah, girl was drunk. It was a good thing that she was sitting on Sabin's lap. I don't think she will remember much. I swear she tried taking off her top. But Sabin stopped her." Chris answered. "Damn Short Stack isn't as innocent as she seems.' Daniels whistled. "Apparently.' AJ agreed, "Do you think her brothers know?" "Oh hell yeah. There is no way that they don't know." Daniels answered. "You know who her brothers are?" Chris asked looking at them. "Oh yeah, it all makes sense now." "Are you going to tell us?" "No she swore us to secrecy." AJ stated.

"Bobby." Ashton whispered into Bobby's ear wake him up. "What?" he asked sleepily. "I am hungry. Come with me." Ashton answered. Bobby nodded his head tiredly and rolled out of bed. "You know you are a handful when you are drunk right?" "I know you have told me." Ashton answered.

Jeff Jarrett watched the two members of Team Canada slowly make their way to the diner. "Bobby! ASHTON!" He called. "Too loud." Ashton muttered covering her ears, she had a bitch of headache still though she wasn't feeling sick anymore. Bobby laughed and put his arm around her. "What's up Jeff?" "I want you guys to meet my daughter Mollie. She is going to start working with us soon." Jeff said motioning to the blonde standing next to him.

"Mollie this Bobby Roode and Ashton Reso." "Hi, were the girl at the bar singing the Canadian national anthem?" Ashton rounded on Bobby and slugged him in the stomach, 'You let me singing the anthem again, damn it Bobby!" "Do I even want to know?" Jeff asked. 'No." Bobby answered laughing, "Ow damn it Ashton you didn't need to kick me in the shin." Mollie laughed she was going to like it there. "Bobby food now." "Excuse us Jeff, Princess here is hungry."


	46. Phone Calls

Express Yourself.

A/N: I only own Ashton Reso, Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217

_**Phone Calls **_

Ashton's phone rang waking Chris, Petey and Ashton herself up. Ashton moved to where she could grab the ringing device. "Hello?" she asked sleepily into it. "_What did Jay mean when he said that you turned down the WWE contract?" _"Adam?' _"Yes it's Adam." _'Its like 3 in the morning. I am sleeping good night." Ashton stated hanging the phone and turning it off. "What was that?" Chris asked sleepily. 'My brother.' Ashton answered before she laid back down, Chris put his arm around Ashton and pulled her into him.

How did Adam find out about the WWE contract? The only person that knew about it was Jay. Ashton rubbed her forehead before she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

"Ajay." Chris stated the next morning, the blonde was still sleeping, "Come on babe wake up. I don't think you want Bobby to come in here and wake you up." she groaned rubbed her eyes. "Your brother called again." "Which one?" "Jericho." "God. Hand me the phone." Ashton stated sitting up. Chris handed her the phone. "Figures they wouldn't answer." she said putting the phone down. "We have training Tink." Petey stated. Ashton nodded her head as she got out of the bed stretching.

AJ, Daniels, Alex and Chris joined them for the training. Daniels watched laughing at Ashton who was trying to wiggle herself free from Alex's grip. "You can tell she was definitely trained by a bunch of guys. She isn't pussy footing around." AJ commented as Ashton got out of Alex's grip.

"Try calling her again." Jericho stated looking at Adam who nodded his head. Tessa nodded her eyes. "Do you think that she didn't tell you guys because she didn't want to have to go to the WWE? Have you seen your little sister on Impact? She kicks some major ass. I thought you Adam off all people would know. You were the one that started her training" Tessa stated before she shook her head, "I am going to go find Lisa. I am not going to be around for the ass reaming you three are going to get from her."

Jay nodded his head at the Southern woman as she walked out of the hotel room. Adam put his phone on speaker, it rang once, twice and on the third ring. Ashton's voice filtered though the speaker. _"Hey Stinky.' _"Hey Bugster." Adam greeted. "_What's up?' _Ashton asked, _"Careful EY you are going to get hurt." _"What's going on?" _"Eric is trying to fly, like a dumb ass." _Ashton answered. "Why didn't you tell us you got a WWE contract?" Ashton sighed, _"Because then I would be living in your shadows, as much as I love you guys. I couldn't spend the rest of my life doing that." _"Tell them what you told Vince." _"I told him to take the contract and shove it up his ass." _Ashton answered.

Chris looked over at Ashton who was sitting next to him. "What?" Chris asked. "I will explain it in a few minutes." Ashton answered, "Yes Adam. No Jerky, I am happy here. William Jason I am going to kick your ass next time I see you." AJ and Daniels joined them. "What's going on?" Ashton held her finger up, "You shouldn't have said anything at all Jay. Damn it, don't you want me to be happy?" "Who is she talking to?" Daniels asked Chris. "Her brothers, she isn't too happy." Chris answered.

"Of course I want you happy Buggy. You are my baby sister, I want you happy as well as safe.' Jay stated taking Adam's phone off of speaker and putting it up to his ear. _"Then fucking let me will my god damn life the way I want to. If that means staying in TNA, I am going to do it. You said it yourself signing with the WWE was the best thing you did with your life. Well signing with TNA has been the best decision I have made. Either you like or not Jay, I am in it for the long haul. And if you don't like it, then I really don't want to talk to you until you decided either or not you are happy that I am doing what I love to do or not.' _Ashton stated before she hung up her phone.

"What's wrong Short Stack?" Daniels asked taking a seat next to her. "My god damn brother opened his mouth and told our others brothers and the rest of the gang about the contract I was offered." Ashton answered. "What contract?" Chris asked taking a seat on the other side of Ashton while AJ sat in front of them.

"This stays between the four of us, I don't want people freaking out." the three men nodded their heads. "The last time I was on the road with the WWE, it was about a month or two before I was signed with TNA. Vince McMahon approaches me, while I was with Jay. He offers me this development contract.' "Really?" "Yeah, he wanted me to go to OVW, and be trained by his trainers." "I take it you weren't to happy about it." AJ stated.

"Not really, I was around backstage enough to know that women in the WWE are nothing but a bunch of eye candy sluts. And trust me I got into fights with most of their "divas" because of it." Ashton commented, "At least in TNA, I can get in the ring and do what I was trained to do. I am not eye candy. I am the fucking baby sister of Edge and Christian for God's sake. I am not a fucking glass doll." "I take it that's one reason why you signed with us." Daniels stated.

"Your damn right, that and I knew I could do something good here, I know right now I am just the female walking mouth piece for Team Canada, but I have a good feeling about this." Ashton said. "So what happened with contract?" Chris asked.

"I looked at him, and then at Jay, who looked so proud at that moment and then at the contract that was in my hands, then back at McMahon. I told him, "Thank you for the offer Mr. McMahon but I won't be taking the offer." I think he kind of understood, my grandfather would have been ashamed me being treated like that." Ashton answered, "Jay of course of furious with me, he wanted me to join WWE, be with him and Tomko was the third member of the Christian Coalition. I couldn't do it.'

"Well, Short Stack, I for one am glad you didn't sign the contract." Daniels stated kissing her forehead. "Thanks Danny." "You didn't do anything else?" AJ asked a little shocked that she didn't do anything. "No. I want to rip it up and throw it in his face but I didn't." Ashton answered. "So it must have slipped when we left the diner the other night.' AJ and Daniels nodded their heads.

"What's going here guys?" Petey asked walking over to them. "Nothing Pan.' Ashton stated with a grin as she scooted forward in her seat and whispered something in Sabin's ear. He looked back at her with blue eyes wide before he smirked at her.


	47. Dream Tag Team Partners

_**Express Yourself.**_

A/N: I only own Ashton. Mollie belongs to World'sBiggestJericholioc, Bailey belongs BourneBetter67 and Tessa who is mention belongs to Edgeismyhero1217

* * *

_**The Dream Tag Team Partners **_

Ashton was sitting with Mollie Jarrett and Bailey, Jeff Jarrett was currently standing in front of them ranting and raving about how the WWE was in the same town as them. "Um, excuse me Jeff?" Ashton asked. 'Yes Ashton." "I just thought I would point out that most of the people who are in the WWE live in the Tampa and Orlando area." "And pray tell how do you know that?" Jeff asked looking at the blonde. "Because I do. Jeff I know a lot of things. You know why I know that.' Jeff looked thoughtful at that, "I forgot about that."

Mollie after the meeting was over with looked at Ashton. "What was my dad talking about?" Ashton looked at Scott. "Tell her baby Cage. You can trust her." "Baby Cage?" Mollie asked confused. Ashton sighed, "He calls me Baby Cage because, my older brothers are Edge and Christian." "You are related to Edge and Christian?" "Yes. They are my big brothers. Chris Jericho adopted me as his sister too." Ashton answered. "So they trained you?" Mollie asked looking at the Canadian. "Yes ma'am. Along with Team Extreme and the Dudley Boys." Ashton answered looking at Mollie. "Wow so you are like a dream tag team wrestler."

Ashton shot a confused look at her. "You are like breed to be a tag team wrestler. Just think about it for second you have the mat wrestling skills that you got from Edge and Christian, the highflying stuff from The Hardy's and the power skills from The Dudleys." Mollie stated. Ashton grinned at that. "That's true. Not to mention Jericho tried to help." "What do you mean tried?" Petey asked looking at his room mate.

"He used to get involved in his looks. He used to get mad at me when I used to grab his hair to get his attention." 'You picked on the Sexy Best?" Bailey asked. "Yes, I did. He deserved it. He picked on me so I picked on him right back." Ashton answered.

"Ajay!" Daniels called seeing the blonde Canadian coming out of the elevator. "Hey Danny. AJ." Ashton greeted with a grin as she hugged both of them. "Do you want to come train with us?" Daniels asked. "Sure." Ashton agreed.

"Oh shit, Sonjay, I am so sorry." Ashton stated as she knelt next to Sonjay. Sonjay looked up at her and groaned. "Where the hell did you learn that?" Sonjay asked. "My older brother." Ashton answered. "Who the hell is your older brother." Ashton who stood up squatted back down. "Edge." "Say what?" Ashton started giggling. "My older brothers are Chris Jericho, Edge and Christian." Ashton stated. Sonjay looked wide eyed at the blonde. "It's true." Sabin stated put his arm around Ashton.

"Wow. I can see some Christian in you. I can't believe I didn't see it." "Yeah we are trying to keep under wraps. You blurt it out. I can and will kick your ass from here to Toronto. Okay?" "Okay." Sonjay agreed laughing. A while later they were joined by Team Canada. "Hey Ajay how about a pick up tag team match?" Petey questioned. "Who against who?" "um, Alex and Chris against you and Daniels." Ashton turned and looked at the bald man, "I am up for it if you are." "Let's do it Short stack." "Alright."

"Who was she trained with again?" Sonjay asked. "Her three older brothers, Team Extreme and the Dudley Boys." Petey answered knowing Ashton must have told him who her brothers were.

"You ready for this Chris?" Ashton asked looking up at Chris. "Babe, I was born ready." Chris answered. "Then get ready to get your ass kicked." Ashton stated with a smirk. "You think you can kick my ass." "Honey I know I can. I kicked Daniels' ass didn't I?"

Bailey and Mollie watched the whole exchange amused. "Do you think she could kick his ass?" Bailey questioned. Bobby had heard the question and turned around, "Oh you have no idea, she can. She has kicked my ass all over the ring before same with Devine. She is a tough little broad.' Bobby answered. "I heard that Bobby!" Ashton called from where she was standing on the ring apron. "That's what I said it babe." Ashton rolled her eyes as she turned back around.

Jeff Hardy followed the noises he was hearing from the ringside area. He walked down from the tunnels. He laughed at the scene, Ashton was in the ring. He walked down the ramp watching the match. She pulled off Whisper in the Wind and laid on the mat next to the long hair guy.

"What the hell was at?" the guy with dark hair asked. "Whisper in the Wind. She is almost as good as me." Jeff answered. Ashton sat up and looked at Jeff. "Jeff? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked before she rolled out of the ring and going and hugging him. "I am finalizing some stuff with my TNA contract.' "Oh gotcha." Ashton answered. "Are you going to talk to him again?" Jeff asked. Ashton shrugged her shoulders, "When he gets his head out of his ass and realize I am perfectly fine here." Jeff nodded his head.

Later that night, the group of them were sitting around Ashton's and Petey's hotel room. "Here is the question if you could tag with anyone from the past, present and future who would it be?" Eric asked. "Any promotion?" Ashton asked as she leaned back against Chris. "Any promotion." Ashton chewed on her lower lip, "Any wrestler?" "Any wrestler.' "Bret Hart." "For real Ajay?" "For real. I love the Hit Man. He was my favorite growing up. I got so mad at my brothers for not taking me with them. When they went to the Dungeon. But they did bring me back a pair of the sunglasses and an autograph." Ashton answered.

"Present." Daniels asked. "My brothers all three of them. I would love a chance of tagging with all three of them. Mostly Jay." Ashton answered. "Why?" "Because he was the one reason why I wanted to do this. I wanted to show him, I am not the cute baby sister who used to run around in the Cinderella dress, and beg for piggy back rides." Ashton answered.

"Future." AJ stated. Ashton shrugged, "I don't know. It would be cool if Bailey ever finished training and joined us. Or Tessa joining TNA." "What about the guys?" Alex asked. Ashton smirked, "That would be hard because I would love to tag with all of you guys but I am thinking Petey, Chris, Daniels and AJ." "Why not Bobby?" "Been there done that. As much as I love him, he worries to much about me getting hurt out there. Use to drive me crazy."

"You know what I am thinking about Tink?" Petey asked later that night. Ashton looked over at him shaking her head no. "What a match would be like with you and AJ against Jeff and Lita." "High freaking octane." Ashton agreed. "Were you serious when you said that you wanted to tag with me?" "Yeah, I was. I am not going to lie, I think it would be pretty kick ass." "Why did you chose AJ, Daniels and Chris?"

"AJ and I are a lot like when it comes down to it. He mat wrestles and he is high flying. Daniels I think would go to any odds to make sure I didn't get hurt, he just has that vibe about him, and he is just a kick ass wrestler. And Chris, Chris." "Is Chris, you know you are right you two would be a great team.' "It will never happen though." Ashton shrugged.

"What do you think of Ashton saying she would want to tag with us?" AJ asked Daniels. "I am shocked. I would think she would want to stick with the Canadians." Daniels answered, "But if I ever needed a female tag team partner after seeing her in the ring tonight, I would chose her no matter what." "Me too." AJ agreed.


	48. Marry Me

_**Express Yourself.**_

_**Marry Me.**_

Chris watched Ashton and AJ together they were talking about something. "Hey Petey, what's going on with AJ and Ashton?" he asked the Canadian team Capitan. "They are just friends. I think she sees him as a big brother type." Petey answered, "Are you threatened?" "No, it's just odd seeing them together." "You should have seen them earlier when Daniels was with them. They were cracking up." Chris nodded his head and looked back at the blonde. She caught his gaze and blew a kiss at him.

AJ glanced over his shoulder and smirked, "You like him don't you?" Ashton nodded her head. "Why won't you date him? He digs you." "I know. It's complicated." "Explain. Sometimes it helps to talk to someone who isn't on your team always around sticking their noses into your business." AJ stated. Ashton looked at him studying him, "You swear to god that you won't say word to anyone about anything I am going to tell you."

AJ nodded his head, "If you can trust me with me knowing who your brothers are. You can trust me." "Okay. Pinky swear. I am going to have your word that you aren't going to say anything to anyone." AJ leaned forward and locked pinkies with Ashton.

"Hey Ajay, don't cry it's okay." AJ stated pulling her into him letting her cry into his chest. "Is everything okay?" Daniels asked coming up to them as well. "Yeah, Ajay is just a little sad." AJ answered. "Why are you sad Short Stack? Do I need to beat the hell out of AJ?" Daniels asked. "No, its just been one of those days." Ashton answered.

"Are you serious Scott you are leaving me here why you guys go on male bounding?" Ashton asked crossing her arms across her chest a look of disbelief on her face. "Yes. I thought you would be thrilled. You can hang out with AJ and Daniels." Scott stated. Ashton grinned knowing for 3 days she could be with Sabin too.

"Fine." Ashton stated span around and looked at Bobby and Petey, "You two be nice to Eric. Or there is going to be hell to pay." "Yes Ajay." They both stated with identical innocent smiles. "I don't believe those smiles." Ashton stated shaking her head.

"So wait you are by yourself for the weekend?" AJ asked looking at the small blonde. "Yes. Scott gave me some bull shit excuse saying that they are going to some male bounding thing." Ashton answered, "I am not allowed to go to Toronto so I am stuck here." "Why aren't you allowed to go home?" Daniels asked. The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "That's what Scott said. I have to listen to him." "Why?" Sonjay asked.

"Because my three big brothers told me I had too." "And you always listen to your big brothers?" Alex asked. "Always." Ashton answered innocently. "Bull shit." Alex teased the blonde. "I know. But in my defense I do listen to my brothers from time to time."

Chris laughed watching Ashton try to get herself out of Alex's grip, they had been waiting to be seated. She finally got herself free laughing. She wrestled, she got along with both of his best friends, not to mention she was hot. Ashton turned around and smiled at him. "Marry Me." he stated crossing the lobby and putting his arms around her waist. "What?" Ashton breathed. "Marry me." Chris repeated gazing down at her. Ashton chewed on her lower lip before she looked back up at him. "Okay." "Really?" "really." Ashton grinned. "Did you just seriously agree to marry a guy you have known for a month?" Alex asked. "Two and yes. Come on I agreed to marry Bobby after 2 no wait 3 weeks." "What you were engaged to Bobby Roode?" Alex asked not believing his ears.

"Yeah we were together for 3 years." "For real?" Sonjay asked. "For real. We had a nasty break up last year. I just started talking to him again back in November." Ashton answered. "Are you serious?" "About being Bobby Roode's ex yes, about being engaged after three weeks no." "Who would do that?" Chris asked. "One of my friends from back home actually." Ashton answered. "Are you serious?" Daniels asked. "Dead serious. I was one of the bridesmaids. It was horrible.' "Are they still together?" AJ asked. Ashton looked thoughtful for a minute and shook her head no.

"Nope the guy ended up going to prison, life sentence." "For what?" Ashton shrugged her answer, "Don't know, she didn't want to talk about it when we were together. She was more concerned with what I was doing." "Why?" "I don't know, I think most of it was because I was on her dance team since we were little." Ashton answered. "What no hockey?" "No hockey not allowed to play it. I didn't have the best balance as a child, that and my grandpa didn't want me to get hurt." Ashton answered.

"We know what we should do if you are up to Ajay." AJ stated. "What?" Ashton asked looking over at the blue eyed man seeing across from her. "We should prank your team mates." "Prank my team mates how?" Ashton asked leaning on the table. "You know how Chris asked you to marry him earlier?" AJ asked. Ashton nodded her head. "What if we just pretended that you two got married?" AJ asked as an evil little smirk formed on Ashton's face.

"AJ, I love the way you think. Though I am going to have make sure my brothers know." "Why?" " Because the last time I pulled a prank, I got into so much trouble." Ashton answered. "How much trouble is trouble?" "I was grounded to my hotel room for 3 weeks, my cell phone got taken away and I had to listen to Kurt Angle talk about how he won the gold medals in 96. And trust me listening to that is punishment alone." "What did you do?" Alex asked. "Um. Long story." "We have to time baby doll. We have time." Daniels stated.


	49. Prank of 2004 Part 1

_Express Yourself._

A/N: There is going to be another part of the prank. I only own Ajay.

_**The Prank of 2004**_

"Do you think they are going to kill us?" Chris asked looking at Ajay. "Oh yeah! The vein in Bobby's forehead is going to pop and his eye is going to start twitching." Ashton giggled from where she was laying on his bed. "How do you know that?" Daniels asked. "Bobby was my tag team partner in the Indies, that and we used to date." Ashton answered. "Oh so he is really going to be pissed." AJ laughed. "Oh yeah, but its one goal of my life, is to make sure I see that vein pop out in his forehead. I love to piss that man off." Ashton said. "They really shouldn't have left you alone, should they?"

"No. At least I didn't get left with the Hardy's like I did the last time.' "Why is that bad?" Alex asked. "Three things, Skittles, Paintballs and Sharpies." Ashton answered. 'Explain.' AJ stated. "Okay Jeff's favorite candy is Skittles so Jeff, his sister Kat and myself all went on sugar highs on them. And Matt made the mistake of letting us going paintballing. And the sharpie was because Shannon Moore drew a tattoo on the back of my neck." Ashton explain, "I got into so much trouble." "Why?" "Because was also the first time I was really, really drunk." Ashton answered. "How drunk was drunk?" "Um, drunk. I don't remember much, until I woke up the next morning, I thought my brothers were going to kill us all."

"Where is Ajay? She isn't in our room." Petey stated. 'I don't know." Eric answered, they all had rushed back to see Ajay but she wasn't in the hotel. Bobby was getting more panicked and up tight as the time went on. Johnny didn't know if he wanted to laugh or if he wanted to join Bobby in the pacing. Scott was knew Ashton was up to something, she usually was.

"They are in the lobby. Are you ready for this?" Daniels asked as he came back out of the lobby. Ashton nodded her head, 'I am ready if he is.' 'You will stop them killing me right?" Chris asked looking down at her. "Yes, I will stop them from killing you.' Ashton answered. "Let's do it then." Chris stated as he stood up from the bench and pulled Ashton to her feet. He interlocked her fingers with hers.

"There is she, why she is with Chris? And why he is holding her hand?" Bobby asked. 'Oh shit.' Johnny stated as Chris pulled her into him and kissed her. "What the fuck is going on?" Bobby asked before he stomped over to them. "Ajay.' "Hi Bobby, Johnny. I didn't expect you guys to be back so soon." Ashton giggled as Chris slipped his hand under the back of her shirt and caressed the skin of her lower back. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing really." Ashton answered. "Tink?" Petey asked. "Come on guys we got to go. The party isn't going wait for the bride and groom." AJ stated coming over to them. "WHAT!" Bobby, Johnny and Petey all shouted. "Ashton and I got married while you guys were gone." Chris answered. "Say what?" Petey stated grabbing Ashton's left hand, sure enough, there was a ring sparkling on her left forefinger. "Oh god, Ashton your brothers are going to kill me." Scott stated. "They know.' Ashton said. "THEY KNOW!" "Yep, the wonders of voicemail." Ashton giggled.

Alex looked over at the couple, they were definitely selling the part. Chris had his 'wife' sitting on his lap. It was like they were the only two in the room. "Do you think they believed them?" Sonjay asked. "oh yeah they believed them, did you see the looks on their faces when Chris told them?" AJ laughed. "They can see it anytime they want, I got it on camera." Alex stated. "I think this going to be the prank of the year." Daniels laughed.

"I can't believe they believed us." Ashton said. "We were selling it though." Chris stated. "Tell you the truth, I could actually picture myself with a guy like you." "Really?" Chris asked looking over at her. 'Yes, I can." Ashton answered. "I can see myself with woman like you.' Chris smiled at her before he kissed her.

"Do you think they are really married?" Johnny asked looking at the making out couple. Chris lifted Ashton up to sit up on the ledge, he moved to stand between her legs. "Personally I don't think they are. I think they are just pulling a prank on us." Petey answered. "Well I think they are." Johnny stated turning away, "God she is going to be getting laid more then we are." Petey laughed as he shook his head.


	50. The Prank part 2

_**Express Yourself.**_

_**The Prank Part 2**_

"ASHTON JORDAN!" Bobby shouted the next day seeing Ashton come off the elevator with Chris, Alex, Roderick Strong and Austin Starr. "Yes Bobby?" Ashton asked as they started walking over to them. "YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" "Robert I am not going to talk to you until you calm the hell down." Ashton said. "But." "No buts, you are going to calm down, then you can come and find me. I am not going to talk to you when you are like this. Remember the last time and the ass kicking you got?" Bobby nodded his head as Ashton lead the group of guys away.

"What happened the last time?" Austin asked. "The last time he got that pissed off at me, we broke up, I went home to Toronto. He got his ass kicked by my three older brothers and my one brother's girlfriend." Ashton answered. "You dated him?" Roderick asked. "Yeah. A long time ago.' Ashton answered again. "AJAY! MAKE HIM STOP!' Eric's voice whined. She sighed, "Duty calls." "PETEY, JOHNNY STOP PICKING ON HIM!" Ashton shouted before she started walking over there.

Eric smiled thankfully at her, she smiled back. Petey stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "What if I don't want to?" Johnny asked. "Do you want to be able to have sex again?" Ashton asked. "Yes." 'Then stop picking on him eh?" "Fine." Johnny stated. "Devine by the way, grow your hair out you look stupid." Ashton said as AJ and Daniels walked over to them. "Do they still believe you?" AJ whispered in her ear. Ashton nodded her head with a grin.

Bobby watched Ashton who was talking to James Storm and Chris Harris, all three of them were laughing. She looked like a little kid sitting between them. "AJAY!" A familiar voice called causing Ajay to turn. "SKITTLES!" Ashton called back standing up and running down the hallway and jumping into his arms. He hugged her.

"So what's this I hear about a prank?" Jeff asked as he lead the blonde down to his locker room. "SHH! Jeff!' Ashton answered looking around. "SO?" Jeff asked once they were inside the locker room. "Scott and the guys left me here why they went to do something with out me, left me here. I was doing something with the guys and Chris Sabin asked me to 'marry him' jokingly. We decided what the hell lets prank my team mate." Ashton said.

"So they all believe you?" "Oh hell yeah. I have been sleeping in his room with and everything." Jeff laughed, "Man, Ajay if you were in WWE you would give your brothers a heart attack and half." "But Jeff, I am happy here." "I know I can tell. And from what I saw last night you like that Sabin guy too." Jeff stated. "Oh hush up.' Ashton giggled, "Wait you saw that?" "Yes." "Oh god." Ashton moaned.

'ASHTON! HELP!" AJ shouted. "What the hell?" Ashton asked going out of the door. "BOBBY! FUCKING STOP IT!" she shouted as she tore off down the hall. Bobby was beating the hell out of Sabin. "BOBBY! PETEY! HELP!" Ashton shouted as Petey and Johnny came running down the hall. Ashton forced her way though the two, she pressed her back against Chris' chest. "Robert please stop it. What the fuck is your problem?" Ashton asked, as she and AJ hauled Chris to his feet. "Ajay you married." "Oh fuck's sakes it's a damn fucking prank. You all left me here." Ashton stated with a heavy sigh.

AJ, Daniels and Sabin all looked at Bobby waiting to see if he was going to freak out and hit me. "Bobby think careful about what you are going to do, because I have no fucking problem, walking my ass out of the door and never speaking to you again." Ashton stated. Petey, Johnny and Eric all looked relived when the blonde said it was all just a prank. "Bobby get your damn panties out of that damn bunch, lighten up." Ashton said, 'Whatever we had in the past is in the pass, if I want to move on with Chris. Let me move on please. Excuse me."

"Tink. Wait up.' Petey stated going after her. She stopped walking when she got outside. "What the hell was that about?" he asked, "Let the past be the past?" "Bobby and I have a complicated past to say the least. One day when it's not too painful to talk about. I will tell you everything." "Promise?" "Promise." Ashton stated. "Hey baby girl?" "Yeah Skittles?' Ashton asked looking at the rainbow hair man.

"Do you want to go out with me and Kat tonight?" "Kit Kat is here?" the blonde asked, "Is Matt here too?" "Yes." "I will go. But Petey come with us?" "Sure. Anything you want." Ashton smiled and hugged Jeff. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I am fine, I should go check on Chris and make sure he is okay." Ashton stated before she walked back to the impact zone.


	51. Eric's Stocker Part 1

_**Express Yourself.**_

**_A/N: I only own Ajay and Andrea. This idea came to randomly one day at work, and i thought what the hell might as well. _**

_**Eric's Stocker Part 1**_

Jeff laughed as he watched Ashton dance with AJ and Daniels, she had got his sister to dance with them too but now she was sitting with AMW. He might call Jay and let him know that his sister was okay. Jay felt bad about what he did, but both Reso's were damn stubborn. But he also knew that Ashton loved her big brother and wanted him to proud of her. That was something she just couldn't see. He knew first hand how proud Jay, Adam and Chris were of Ashton.

Eric watched as his team mates. He wished he was confident as his male teammates. There had only be two women that ever talked to him were Ashton and Bailey. "Hey EY!" Ashton's voice called from the dance floor. He turned around and looked at her. 'Come down here." Ashton called. He shook his head no, and groaned as Ashton said something to AJ and Daniels before she walked up the stairs to where he was.

"Come on Eric. Stop being such a pansy and come dance with us." Ashton said. "No, just leave me alone." Ashton was shocked Eric had never told her no before. She shook her head and went back to the dance floor, this time grabbing Chris' hand and pulling her with him. He smiled at her as he followed. A brunette woman hopped off a bar stool and headed towards Eric, she had been watching him all night. Now was her chance, especially now that the little blonde was gone.

"AJAY!" Bobby called the next morning seeing the blonde coming back into the hotel with Daniels and AJ. "What's up?" Ashton asked looking at him. 'You have to got to this.' Bobby said grabbing her arm and started pulling her arm. "I need this, I can walk you know." Ashton said. AJ and Daniels followed them. "OH MY GOD!" Ashton shouted covering her mouth with her hands. "Is that a chick with Eric?" AJ asked titling his head to the side. "Oh my god!" Ashton giggled, "I am so proud of him, he actually got himself some." Bobby, Daniels, AJ, Johnny and Petey all laughed at her. "So Showtime, who was the girl this morning?" Ashton asked as they stood in the Team Canada locker room. "How did you know about that? You weren't even in the room" Eric asked.

"Easy when Dan, AJ and I got back from our jog this morning Bobby pulled me upstairs." Ashton answered. Eric blushed as he turned away from her. "Awe! Look at how cute he is when he blushes." she cooed before she pinched his cheek much to the amusement of their team mates. "You are such a pain." Eric pouted. "I know, try telling me something I don't know." Ashton stated sitting on the bench next to Petey.

"ERIC!" a female voice called causing all of Team Canada plus Alex and Chris to turn around. "Is that?" Bobby asked. "Yep." Petey answered from where he was standing next to Ajay and Chris. "Bobby?' "Yes?" "Is that the girl from this morning?" Ashton asked. "Yes." Ashton peered around Johnny to look at her. She pulled back and looked up at Chris with wide eyes. "WAIT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME! ME!" Alex stated. Ashton clapped her mouth over his mouth. "Shut up Alex." Ashton stated, "Or at least keep it down." Alex nodded and Ashton removed her hand. "You mean to tell me that Eric Young got laid last night and me Alex Shelley didn't?" Ashton shook her head as she looked at Chris, "You are his best friend why?" Chris shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Who are you?" the brunette woman asked looking at Ashton. "I am Ashton, you are?" Ashton asked going on the defense already. "I am Andréa." Ashton nodded her head as she stepped back into Chris. Chris put his arm around her. "Are you with him?" Andrea asked. Ashton nodded her head. "Bad feeling?" Bobby asked just low enough for her to him. She nodded her head. Andrea had turned her attention back to Eric. "Why did he ask you if you had a bad feeling?" Chris asked as he, Alex and Ashton walked away. "Because, I have a bad feeling one and two Bobby just knows me well enough to know when I get bad feelings." Ashton answered. "How long where you two together for?" Alex asked. "Forever. We broke up almost a year ago." Ashton answered, "I just started talking to him again back in November." "Bad?" Chris asked. "Bad enough to make me go on tour with the WWE for 8 months." "8 months?" Alex asked. "Yep, let's just say I got to know Tomko really well." Ashton answered.

Andrea looked around the hotel room that Eric shared with Bobby, "So what exactly do you do?" she asked looking at Eric. "I am professional wrestler with TNA." Eric answered looking at the brunette. "Hey EY." Bobby stated, "Petey, Johnny and I are going to go out with Ajay, AJ and Daniels. They want to go bowling do you want to come with us?' Eric looked at Andrea, "I have to go anyways." "Sure let's go."

Andrea watched the group walk away, Eric was laughing at Ashton who was on a bald guy's back. The bald guy started spinning around in a circle causing Ashton to scream and the guys to laugh. Eric was going to be her project that was for sure, he was so cute and naïve. He was just prefect.


	52. Cole and Andrea

_**A/N: I only own Ajay, Cole and Andrea. Cole is going to play a big part in the next couple of chapters. Ajay needed a friend from home. Andrea will be gone in a couple of chapters too. **_

_**Cole and Andrea**_

"Switch?" Petey asked. "Yeah." Ashton answered reaching across and taking his other forearm. They both were stretching out. "So what do you think of Andrea?" Petey asked. "I don't know. I haven't been around much lately so I don't know." Ashton answered. It was true the blonde had been hanging out a lot more with Daniels and AJ then she had been with her team mates. Most of it had to do with the fact that she and Bobby had been at each other's throats lately.

"I could have sworn Bobby's eyes were going to bug out his head when you came in wearing Sabin's shirt.' Petey laughed. "I know. He should stop trying to control me. I am an adult. If I wanted that, I would have went to the WWE." "Then our lives would dull without you around Tink." Petey said causing Ashton to laugh and hug him. "Thanks Pan."

Petey and Ashton walked into the Team Canada locker room. Eric looked flushed. "What's wrong Eric?" Ashton asked walking over to him. 'Andrea isn't leaving me alone." Eric answered. "Just tell her to leave you alone.' Johnny said from where hew as at with Bobby. "I can't do it." Eric whined. "Stop whining EY, if you want me too, I will handle it." Ashton stated. Eric looked over at her. "Are you serious?" "Yes. Trust me I had a lot of experience dealing with unwanted girls.' "Really?" "Yeah both of my brothers are kind of man whores. I just assumed the pain in the ass baby sister roll and scared them all off." Ashton answered. 'I would love you forever and ever if you did that." Eric said. Ashton just smiled and rolled her eyes.

Ashton followed Petey out to the tunnel, Scott had let them go down there by themselves. In the past couple of months they had proven they were a great team together. Someone caught Ashton's eye as she stood ringside. She would know that lanky ass man anywhere. She had known him since they were in preschool. "Ajay?" Petey asked after the match was over. "Yeah?" "You okay? You seemed a little spaced out there." "I am golden. I think I saw someone that I have known for years." Ashton answered.

A while later the blonde was walking outside with James Storm and Chris Harris, when she spotted her friend. "OI! YOU PANSY FAIRY!" she shouted causing the man to turn around. "ASHTON RESO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" James and Harris looked confused. "Cole, I missed you soo much." Ashton stated hugging her long time friend. "I missed you too." Cole answered, 'Who are your fine ass friends?"

"Cole Ericson, this is James Storm and Chris Harris. Guys this is Cole, he and I grew up together." Ashton said introducing them. "Hey Tink." Petey said as he, Eric and Johnny joined them, "Who is this?" "This is Cole Ericson, he and I went to school together since we were knee high." Ashton answered, "Cole that's Petey, Eric and Johnny. You aren't going to believe who is here too." "Who?"

"Oh fuck me, it's Cole." Bobby stated walking up to them as well."Bobby Roode, you fine piece of Canadian ass." Cole stated causing Ashton to start laughing. "Wait is he?" Petey asked looking at Ashton who nodded. "Oh wow." Petey muttered. "Hey Ajay, a bunch of us are going out, do you want to come with us?" AJ asked coming up to them and putting his arm around Ashton. "Sure thing." "Damn, I have died and gone to hottie heaven." Cole stated causing Ashton to start giggling.

"Who is that?" Chris asked as Ashton came over to him and Alex at the night club. "That's Cole. He and I go way back." "Is he hitting on Eric?" Alex asked. "COLE!" Ashton shouted, "DON'T SCARE HIM!" Cole smirked and nodded his head before he started dancing with Traci. "What's going on?" "Cole plays for both teams if you know what I mean." Ashton answered. Alex and Chris looked at the blonde.

"He has been like that forever.' Ashton said, "I actually asked him when we were 10 if he was." "You didn't." "I did. I am very blunt." "Ajay." Eric's voice rushed as he slid down between the chairs that she, Chris and Alex were occupying. "What's wrong?" Ashton asked. "She is here." 'Who?" "Andrea." "Who?" Chris and Alex answered. "Eric's stocker." "Don't call her that.' "Fine, his female friend that has been hanging around like a little lost puppy." "Can I hide here?" Eric asked. "If you want." Ashton answered, "Come on Sabin, let's go dance."

Andrea was looking around for Eric, she couldn't find him. She found his teammates, Bobby was sitting at the bar with a couple of guys drinking beers, Johnny and Petey were flirting with a couple of floozies. Ashton was on the dance floor grinding with Chris, she thought his name was. She frowned, when she didn't see the bleach blonde Canadian, she shrugged to herself as she walked out of the club. She would just show up at their hotel the next morning. She needed her Eric fill.


	53. Chapter 53

Two weeks had past since Cole had shown up in Orlando. Ashton was happy to be around her childhood friend and Andrea had been hanging around more. Ashton was sitting with AJ, Daniels, Alex and Chris at Impact Zone. Alex decided it was time to start questioning Ajay about Cole. "Is he always that out there?" Alex asked. "More so. This is tame." Ashton answered, "Alex, he has been like this since we were kids" "For real?" "Yes. He and I used to get into so much trouble when we were in school." Ashton answered seeing Andrea, turned to where she could see Eric.

"HEY ERIC YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" "SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND DAMN IT!" Eric shouted back turning red. "If she always around, kissing him, touching him. Doesn't that make her his girlfriend?" Ashton asked the guys. "It does." "Eric is denial." Daniels stated nodding his head as Petey came over and forced himself onto her chair with her. "Jeez Petey take up the whole damn chair why don't you." Ashton stated as she stood up and was pulled down between AJ and Daniels. "Ajay, you are going to have bed mate again." Bobby said. "She is spending the night again? Ashton asked.

'Yes." 'Why don't you sleep in your room?" AJ asked. "Because Andrea is a damn screamer." Bobby answered causing Ashton to spit out her mouth full of red bull. "That was her? I thought it was cat dying outside our windows." Ashton laughed before she turned to Chris, "Do you mind a room mate tonight?" "You? Of course not." Chris answered. "What's a matter baby bear you don't like sharing the bed with your Poppa bear?" "You are a damn bed hog, and you snore and drool. So no." Ashton answered.

"Why! I outta!" Bobby said. "You know you love me." Ashton said as Daniels and AJ pretended to protect the small blonde between. "Yeah, yeah." Bobby stated before he walked away grumbling to himself. Ashton giggled to herself as he walked away. "Does he really snore?" "Yes, and I end up with about that much room when I sleep in the same bed." Ashton answered showing the guys how much room she usually had. "Poor baby.'

Andrea looked over at where the group was sitting, they had decided to go to see a movie. Johnny Devine had decided he was going to sit on the blonde to get a reaction out of her. "DEVINE GET YOUR CANADIAN BACON FAT ASS OFF OF ME!" Ashton shouted as she started wiggling underneath the blonde man. Andrea rolled her blue eyes, the blonde did nothing to become her friend. Its like she almost knew what she was doing. "Johnny get off of her before either one of you gets hurt." Scott said rolling his eyes as well. "Awe Coach, Ajay knows that I am just messing with her." Johnny stated. "Yeah, Scotty it's okay. It's almost like having my big brothers around." Ashton said as she hugged Johnny. Scott looked at the baby of his team, he knew then that Ashton missed her big brothers and was started to sub her teammates and friends as her brothers. "You guys go get us a seat, I will be in a few." Scott said, he laughed watching Johnny, Petey and Ajay all trying to trip each other as they walked. "Jay, it's Scott. Listen I think your sister could use a surprise visit from her brothers."

Andrea turned around and glared at Petey, Alex, Chris and Ashton, all of who were trying to look innocent. Chris took Ashton's hand in his and twined their fingers together, Ashton leaned over and kissed him. Petey and Alex pretended to gag themselves. The brunette turned back around and pouted, she wasn't happy. First Johnny accidentally dumped his drink on her, then the four clowns sitting behind them are throwing popcorn at them. And to top it all off, Ashton's gay best friend was hitting on her boyfriend.

"Psst! Ajay!" Alex whispered. "What?" Ashton whispered back, leaning over Chris to look at Alex. "Does she know that she isn't his girlfriend?" he whispered. "I don't think so." Both Alex and Ajay cringed and rubbed the back of their heads, "Would you two shut the hell up. Talk after the movie." Scott scowled. "Busted." Petey sang from Ashton's other side. Ashton hit him hard on the shoulder, "Watch it midget man. Or you will find yourself outside our room in nothing in your towel." Petey clamped his mouth shut causing her to start giggling. Evil little freaking Pixie.


	54. I Love My Big Brothers

_**A/N: I thought would write a chapter with Ajay and her brothers in it. It made me feel a little better after the day i had. I only own Ajay that's it. **_

_**I Love My Big Brothers.**_

Chris pulled open his hotel room door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked. 'Is Ashton in here?" "Yeah, hold on." Chris answered turning back around and going into his room. "Babe, someone is at the door for you.' the three men heard their sister groan followed by footsteps. Seconds later the blonde came to the door. "Hey Buggy." Jay said. "OH MY GOD!" Ashton shouted as she hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much.' she whispered. 'I missed you too." he whispered back. "Hey what about us?" Adam asked. Ashton pulled back and smiled and going to hug her other two brothers. "Little Boss!" "OH MY GOD!" She shouted again this time taking off down the hall, not caring if she was in Chris' too big shirt and pajama bottoms. "SABIN WOULD YOU STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING TO ASHTON SO THE REST OF US CAN SLEEP!" Alex's voice shouted from his room next to Chris'. Ashton froze a brilliant blush covered her face as she turned around from Tomko who was hugging her. "Ajay. Is there something that you want to tell us?" Jay asked as Jericho and Adam looked amused. "Maybe. Maybe not." she said cheekily. "Go get dressed Bubbalou, we will wait in the lobby for you." Jericho stated as he shooed the other two Canadians out of the hallway. "Thanks Keith." Ashton said as she brushed past him and into the room again.

"What's going on?" Chris asked sleepily. "My brothers are here. I am going out with them. Go back to sleep, I will be back later." Ashton answered as she pulled her clothes on. Chris nodded, Ashton leaned down and kissed him before she walked out of the room again shutting the door all the way behind her. "Why aren't you upstairs with the team?" Adam asked as they walked out of the hotel. "Eric has this sort of girlfriend who spends the night sometime, there is like this un spoken rule, if one of us has a girl or guy over their room mates going into the next room. I just didn't feel like sharing a bed with Bobby. Besides I have a thing for Sabin." Ashton answered.

"You have a thing for a guy? The same baby sister that swore she was done with men after what happened between you and Bobby." Jay said shocked. "I know, but Jay-Jay. There is something about him that is different from Bobby." Ashton answered. Tomko looked in the rearview at the smaller blonde. "Jay, leave her alone." Tomko said, 'She just has a crush on him. It's not like they are running off to Vegas to get married." Ashton and Adam exchanged a look and started laughing.

"What?" "Ty, we pulled a prank on my team mates that we were married is all." "Did they believe you?" "Oh yeah!" Ashton giggled, "I thought Bobby was going to pop an artery.' "Did the vein in his forehead pop out?" "Oh hell yeah! And he turned really red too. It was great." Ashton answered, "But to tell the truth, I could honestly see myself in 10 years with a guy like him." "Really?" All Ashton could do was nod her head.

"So what's with the surprise visit?" Ashton asked as she sat between Jay and Jericho on the couch. Adam was sitting across from them. "Scott called us and said you were homesick and could use a surprise visit from us. We were in the state and here we are." Adam answered. Ashton smiled, 'Remind to give him easier time." "You have been giving him a hard time?" "Kind of. I mean, he has caught me making out with Chris a lot."

"How much is a lot?" "9 times out 10 times we caught by him. I feel like a teenager getting yelled at by my dad, when he catches us.' "Didn't we teach you anything about not getting caught?" Adam asked leaning forward on his knees. "You did for when you want to have sex, but making out, you didn't teach me a damn thing. You were the one Adam that used to get in so much trouble with Pops when you were caught making out when you were suppose to be babysitting me." Ashton stated rolling her eyes. "Hey watch it Bugster just because you are all grown up now doesn't mean I can't take you over my knee and spank you." Adam stated. "Stinky you wouldn't. I know you better then that and besides, you never spanked me. Jay was the one to do the punishment. You were the one right there with me getting in trouble." Ashton said rolling her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah." Adam said waving his hand in front of him like whatever.

4 hours later Ashton walked into the hotel again. "Where were you earlier?" Johnny asked going over to the blonde. "I was with my brothers. They came to surprise them this morning." "Oh did you have with them?" "Yeah I did." "Excuse me? Miss Reso?" a female voice behind them asked. Ashton turned around and looked at the hotel clerk. "A bald guy asked me to give you this." she said handing her the box. "What the hell?" Johnny asked. "I don't know. But I have a feeling it's from my brothers." Ashton answered as they got onto the elevator. "I have to say this." "What?" "I love my big brothers." Ashton answered pulling out the kazoo out of the box and blowing on it.


	55. The Birth Of The Canadian Heartbreaker

_A/N: I only own Ajay, Mollie belongs to Demi. _

_**The Birth Of The Canadian Heartbreaker Part 1.**_

Scott D'Amore watched Ashton and the guys interact. He always knew that Ashton was a flirt. She needed a nickname, something that screamed Ashton Reso. She was nothing like Trish Stratus in the WWE. She was special, being the baby sister of Edge and Christian you would have to be.

"Cole, stop." Ashton warned her childhood friend seeing Alex slowly turning red with embarrassment. "What? I am not doing anything you didn't do in the sex education class." Cole stated. "First of all Cole Anthony, I was teasing her, second of all, you put me up to it." Ashton said pointing her finger at him. "What did you do?" Daniels asked. "I made the sex ED teacher cry." "How?" AJ asked. "Easy she was Adam's girlfriend from the time was 8 until 10. It was because of her, I learned what a screamer was." Ashton answered, "I just merely pointing out that I knew about sex, and I knew what she sounded like."

"Hey Cole, how many guys did Ajay go out with?" Petey asked. "Before Bobby?" Cole asked looking at Petey who was seemingly becoming his replacement, "There wasn't a lot. I think her being Edge and Christian's baby sister and having them and Chris Jericho hanging around kind of scared off the guys off." Cole answered, "There are going to be thousands of hearts breaking all over Toronto, when that little heartbreaker finally settles down with a guy. Bobby how come you didn't keep your claws in her?" "COLE!" Ashton shouted. 'What?" "Two words." "Going now." Cole stated as he stood up and took off running. Ashton chased after him.

"Why is Ajay chasing Cole?" Scott asked "Because Cole was mouthing off." Eric answered. "What did he say?" "Basically called her a heartbreaker and brought up her and Bobby's past relationship.' Petey answered, "Something that EY, Daniels and I am thinking AMW didn't know about." Scott nodded his head. They were all quiet for a few minutes. "That's it! That's it!' Scott stated as Ashton walked back into the hotel lobby. "Scotty, you okay?" Ashton asked as she came to a stop next to him. "I am fine. Your little fairy of a friend just gave me a good idea for your nickname."

'Nickname?" Ashton asked confused. "Yes, you know how Jay is Capitan Charisma and Adam is the Rated R superstar?" Scott answered. Ashton nodded her head still not really seeing it. "You my sweet little firecracker are going to be the Canadian Heartbreaker." "The Canadian Heartbreaker?" Ashton questioned. "Yes. What Cole had said brought some stories back that your brothers told me." Scott answered.

"I think Coach is losing his mind." Petey stated causing Bobby, Eric, Johnny and Ajay to nod their heads in agreement. "Don't fight it Ajay. Its going to be classic." "I think Adam and Jay hit him to hard with the steal chair." Ashton stated shaking her head. "Ajay don't fight it you know it's true." Bobby stated. "Oh my god, Bobby. Don't start with this shit." Ashton commented rolling her eyes.

Mollie and Ashton were walking back towards Jeff's locker room, Ashton wasn't paying attention, she was sent down to the ground. "Oh! I am sorry little one." a male voice said, as a tall man came into her view. "It's okay." Ashton stated as she took his hand and he hauled her to her feet. Mollie watched interested as Ashton looked up at the guy. "I am Lance Hoyt." "Ashton Reso." "You are the girl that has all of Team Canada wrapped around her little finger." "I guess." Ashton stated lowering her eyes to the ground. She wasn't going to lie when she oddly attracted to the tall man.

Petey, James and Chris Harris were all standing watching it. "He is going to turn into a huge gooey Texan." James stated. "You got that right." Petey agreed crossing his arms interested. This was the first interest that Ashton showed to another guy other then Chris. He would rather see Ajay with Chris then with this guy. "TINK!" he called. Ashton turned around and smiled seeing him standing there.

"I should go that's Petey." Ashton stated. "Sure, I will see you around." Lance stated watching the short blonde bounce away. He watched with narrowed as James Storm threw a friendly arm around her. She was definitely one of those girls he wouldn't mind having his bed one night.

Petey turned to look at his room mate and best friend, "You something Tink? You are a flirt.' "Is that a bad thing?' Ashton asked from where she was standing between AMW. "No, but I have a feeling Coach and Cole were right when they called you a Heartbreaker." "Not you too Pete." Ashton whined. "Sorry, I have to agree with them. It's true."


	56. Just A Heads Up

_**A/N: I only own Ajay. Hopefully this doesn't suck, i haven't really in the mood to write to full chapters the past couple of days. **_

_**Just A Heads up. **_

Scott watched his team from where he was standing in the doorway, Ajay had Johnny in a headlock and wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Petey was laughing at them, Eric was trying to talk on his phone while Bobby was trying to get Ajay to let go of Johnny. "What you doing to him Ajay? I thought you two were getting along?" Scott asked. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "he started it. I am just finishing it." Scott shook his head. "Where are you going Ajay?" Scott asked. "I am going to go meet up with AJ and Daniels." "No." "What? Why?" "Because starting now we are doing team bounding."

"What?" 5 voices asked angrily. 'Team bounding. Ajay the only time we ever see you now is in the locker room and when you go ringside after that you are gone either with AJ and Daniels, or with Chris." Scott stated looking at the only female member of the team. "And you 3 are constantly picking on Eric." Bobby, Johnny and Petey looked around the room while Ajay pouted and crossed her arms. "Don't look at me like that Ashton Jordan you are going. There is no if's and's and buts about it." Ashton pouted again as Petey sat down next to her and crossed his arms too.

Lance Hoyt watched interested as Ajay was lead out of the arena by Petey, there was something about her that entrained the hell out of him. What he wouldn't do to get one night with the sexy Canadian. The things he would do to her, just the thought had him stirring. She would be the next notch on his belt. AJ Styles and Chris Daniels narrowed their eyes seeing Lance staring at Ajay. He was looking at her like she was a piece of ass. "We are going to have to keep an eye on him.' AJ muttered, Daniels nodded his head in agreement.

Scott looked around his team who were all gathered in Petey and Ajay's room, Ajay was laying on the bed with Bobby's head on her stomach as she worked her fingers though his hair. Petey was sitting next to them with a bored expression on his face, Eric was sitting in the chair, Johnny was draped across the end of the bed staring blankly at the TV screen. "Come guys give me something here." still nothing.

He heard Ajay giggle followed by Petey's laughter. "What?" "Lucy." Ajay answered. That was a start. Scott looked at the screen and I Love Lucy was playing all the members of his team were watching it. This was a start. Scott sat on the bed and watched the fifties sitcom with them. That was until Ajay's phone started ringing.

The blonde groaned going to try and move to answer the phone. She finally got to it and answered. Everyone in the room turned to her. She hung up with the person and flopped back onto the bed. "What's wrong?" 'That was my advisor from the dance school, I was going before I joined TNA. I have to do a fucking final performance before they let me graduate." Ajay answered. "When is it?" Scott asked. "Two weeks. I completely forgot about it. I am screwed."

"No you aren't." Scott stated, "You are going to go down to the dance studio. Take Petey and Johnny with you. Work everything out." Ajay nodded her head as she stood from the bed. Petey and Johnny followed the blonde out of the room. "Why did you send just them?" Bobby asked. "Because Ajay and Johnny to learn to get along without fighting.' Scott answered.

Petey and Johnny followed Ajay into a private room at the dance studio the blonde visited when she was staying with Adam while he was in recovery with his neck. Both men slid down the wall watching Ashton. "You guys don't have to stay with me. You can go." "We will be fine Tink. This is your other passion, we want to see it." Petey stated. "Okay, I will be here for awhile." "That's fine." Johnny stated. "Okay." Ajay stated as she hooked up her iPod to the stereo system.

"So wait, Coach is forbidding her from hanging out with us for awhile?" Alex asked looking at Chris, who nodded. "She told me that he said that she wasn't spending a lot of time with team. Which is what he really wants." "Hey guys. Have you see the pixie on crack?" James Storm asked walking up to them. "Nope. She is up in Tampa with Johnny and Petey doing some dance stuff. Scott forbade her from hanging out with us for awhile." Chris answered.

"That's stupid." James stated. "I agree with you." AJ stated as he and Daniels walked up to the group. "Hey Sabin just a word of advice, you might to make Ajay your girl something." "Why?" "Because we saw Lance Hoyt or Dallas whatever the hell is name is droolin' all over her earlier." Daniels answered. "Why are you telling me this?" "Because we all know you want Ajay. Just get it over with and ask her to be your girlfriend." James stated. "I might take your advice on that." Chris muttered to himself thinking.


	57. Dancing Queen

A/N: I decided to time skip, Ajay is now doing her final show at the dance school. I only own Ajay, Cole and Ryan everyone else belongs to themselves.

* * *

_**Dancing Queen**_

Ajay bouncing nervously in the locker room of her dance school. "Stop pacing Ajay, you are going to do great." Cole stated, 'If you move one more damn time I am going to poke with this pin." Ajay ceased her bouncing and let Cole finish her hem. "Relax baby girl. You will do just fine." "Do you know that the freaking X division, plus AMW, Jarrett and Team Canada. Plus my brothers and the gang from the WWE is here?" Ashton questioned.

"I know girl chill out. You are the best and you know that right?" Cole seeing her nod her head. "Just think tonight after your done Brain is turning his club into the a regular club just for you." Cole stated pinching Ajay's cheek. "Yeah, and you know me I am not going to resist getting up on the pole again." Ashton giggled. "Oh yeah, I know that. Just show them how its done." Cole stated before he walked out of the locker room leaving Ajay alone.

"Do you want songs she is using?" Jay asked Adam. "She wouldn't tell me." Adam answered as he settled down in his seat. "Does firefly know we are here?" Bubba Ray Dudley asked from where he sat. 'No, she is going to be excited to see you all though." Jay answered. Once Ray, Devon, Spike, Eddie, Benoit, the Brothers of Destruction, Tomko, Team Extreme, Trish and Amy found out that they were going to see Ajay perform they all wanted to go with them.

"Where is she?" Johnny asked Petey hearing the familiar music start playing. "I don't know." Petey answered sitting up in his seat. "She is right there!" AJ pointed out from his seat. Ajay was center stage with her back facing the audience as the opening beats of _Case of The Ex_ played she started shimmying around. Chris perked up seeing Ashton, she looked pretty good wearing baggy cargo pants, a half top that showed her toned stomach, a baseball hat that was turned on sideways. "Hey she stole my hat." Sonjay whined leaning over Alex to look at Chris. "It looks better on her anyways." Chris laughed shoving his friend away from him .

Ajay laughed to herself hearing her brothers' voices over the beats of the music. If there was one other great love in Ashton Reso's life other then wrestling it would be dancing. It kept her out of trouble for the most part. She took every single type dance classes known. Ballroom, jazz, hip hop. You name it, she probably took a couple of lessons, expect for ballet she was too uncoordinated for it.

The blonde left the stage breathing heavily, one down two to go. "Who are those guys?" Jenna one of the girls asked coming over to Ajay who had taken off Sonjay's hat running her hand though her hair. 'my co workers and my brothers." "They are hot." "I know, I hear it everyday." Ashton rolling her eyes. "ASHTON!" Cole called, "Come on, I have your dress ready to go." "Thanks Cole you are freaking lifesaver."

"Now if only I could find a guy that would say that to me." Cole stated. Ajay smirked as she pulled off the half top she had on off, "Why? So they can put you in their mouths and suck hard?" "Yes, you know it." Cole laughed. Ashton giggled and shook her head. She pulled on the midnight blue dress on, "Zip?" Cole nodded his head and zipped the dress up. "What do you know about this Ryan cat?" Ajay asked, she got partnered with a guy she didn't know to well for the partnered dance. "He is cute, he doesn't look like the type to be in dance too much." "Fuck." she cursed as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She had meet the guy two days ago when she had came up to the school. He had processed to drop her on her ass all three times they had practiced the dance.

Ryan was a little taller then Ashton was. In away he kind of reminded her of Petey, expect for he wasn't as buff as Petey was. It was hate at first sight for Ashton, and lust at first sight for Ryan. In away it turned him on that Ashton could kick his ass if she really wanted too. Ryan was waiting for the_ Rock This Town _dance to go on, he fussed with his hair again, he turned hearing heels clacking on the floor coming towards him.

He turned his head, his hazel eyes flashing delightedly seeing his partner for the night. "Look, I am going to say this one time and one time only. You drop me like you did during practice and dress rehearsal, I will kick your ass. Then you see those big guys sitting out there?" Ashton stated. Ryan looked out to the audience again and saw all the wrestlers sitting there, "They will kick your ass too. So try not to fuck up."

Cole came out and took a seat next to Scott who turned to him. "Is she holding up okay?" "Yeah, she is worried about her partner tonight.' "He looks like a douche bag." Johnny laughed. "Ashton agrees with you. Especially seeing on how he dropped her three times when they were to the lifts." Cole answered "He did what?"

"Yeah he proceed to hit on her. She turned him down and told him she had a boyfriend." Cole answered. "Damn is she really that flexible?" Alex asked Chris titling his head to the side. "Oh yeah even more so." Chris answered. "YES!" Cole cheered to himself, Ashton didn't end up on her ass like they were both expect her too.

Once the show was over with and Ashton showed and changed into another dress that Cole had picked out for her, she walked out of the door and smiled seeing her co workers. "Tink, damn is all I have to say." Petey stated being the first one to speak. "Thanks Pan." Ashton grinned. "You still got it baby bear." "I never lost it Poppa.' Ajay grinned. "You stole my hat you thief." "Sorry man, I will give it back."

"Nah, it looks better on you anyways." Sonjay pouted. "ASHTON RESO!" a voice called. Ajay turned around her face lighting up in excitement, she kicked off her heels and took off across the parking lot in her bare feet. She launched herself into her older brother's arms hugging him. The TNA gang watched as she was passed around to the WWE wrestlers. "I forgot she knew all of them" Scott stated shaking his head.

Awhile later they were sitting at a local club that was owned by Adam's friend Brian. Ajay was sitting on Chris' lap as they watched their friends goof off. "Oh Bubbalou." "Oh god, who the fuck gave Jericho a microphone when he has been drinking?" Ashton asked. "Is that bad?" Alex asked. "Yeah, it is." Ajay answered, "Lets just put it this way, he thinks he is Madonna or something." "Really?" "Just watch." Adam and Jay had joined their fellow Canadian. "Oh hell." Ajay stated covering her face with her hands hearing Dancing Queen by ABBA start playing. Chris laughed as the blonde who had been sitting on his lap move to where she was between Alex and himself. She shrank down as far as she could without being underneath the table.

Eddie came over to the table where the TNA gang was sitting at, Ajay had gotten over her embarrassment and was sitting back on her perch on Chris' lap. The whole gang was laughing. "Excuse me." Eddie spoke. Ajay smiled at him. 'You owe me a dance little one." Eddie stated holding his hand out to her. "You are right, I do." Ashton stated putting her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and onto the dance floor. Jay stopped by the table to talk to Scott about how his sister was doing. "What was that all about?" Bobby asked him pointing to where Ajay was dancing with Eddie. "She owed him a dance, the last time we all went out and she was with us, it was after she hurt her knee and couldn't really dance." Jay answered, "She actually owes Rey and Chavo too."

Chris watched Ajay on the dance floor, he made his mind up and stood up. "Hey little momma, I think that guy wants to dance with you next." Glen stated. Ajay turned around and smiled seeing Chris. He smiled back and held his hand out to her. She walked over to him and placed her hand in his.

"I think our little dancing queen has found her king." Matt Hardy spoke up as they watched Chris and Ajay slow dance on the floor. 'He just better treat her right." Bubba stated his brothers nodded their heads in agreement.


	58. Ajay's Past Comes Back To Play

A/N: I only own Ajay. Mollie belongs to Demi, Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67

* * *

_**Ajay's Past Comes Back To Play**_

Traci had pouted and whined with Ajay, Mollie and Bailey to go out with her. Mollie was nervous about going with them because she wasn't old enough to go out with them. 'Relax Moll, that's a good fake ID." Ashton commented as she came out of the bathroom of her and Petey's room fully dressed. "How do you know?" "My brothers took me to get a fake ID when I was 16, it's a right of passage in our family other then getting your driver's license." Ashton answered.

"Really?" Traci asked. Ajay nodded her head grinning, "I got good use of mine." "You did?" "Oh yeah. I went out with my brothers when I was traveling with them." Ajay answered before she put her cell phone in her back pocket. "Your brothers let you go out with them?" Traci asked. "Oh yeah, it was better then leaving me alone in the hotel room. The one time they did that I order like 4 pay per view movies and ordered room service." Ajay answered. 'Did they kill you?" Traci asked. "No, I just pulled the cute little sister act off and got away with it." Ajay answered, 'And it works like a charm every time."

Chris' eyes followed Ashton's form as she walked across the lobby walking more slowly then the other girls. He learned why, she was wearing high heels and it looked like she was mumbling something to herself over and over again. His blue eyes followed her as she followed the girls out of the lobby. 'Dude when are you going to just man and up and make her your girlfriend?" Alex asked. Chris shrugged, "She told me she wasn't ready for another relationship." "Chris don't you know by that Ajay is stubborn?" Petey questioned, "She wants to be with you." Chris and Alex looked at the Capitan of Team Canada shocked. "What? We talk, we are roommates after all." Chris nodded his head.

Ajay was sitting next to Bailey at the restaurant that they had went to dinner at. They were both laughing at something that Traci had said, the youngest Canadian froze as her eyes locked a body of man that one could describe as walking sex. A smirk formed on her face as the man meet her gaze his own smirk forming.

Randy Orton licked his lips seeing one of his greatest conquest and by far his favorite. Ashton Reso turned her attention to the auburn hair woman sitting next to her. He stood from his seat and swaggered over to where she was sitting. "Excuse me ladies." he said, "Ashton, my love long time no see." He smirked as he bent his head down and kissed her ch "Randy, how are you?" Ashton questioned the WWE superstar. "Better now that I have seen you. You just up and left with a word." he answered. "Sorry about that. You said it yourself, what we did was for fun." Ashton stated.

"And we had a lot of fun didn't we?" he asked. "We did." Ashton answered before she remembered her friends sitting at the table, "My bad girls, Randy this is Bailey Adair, Traci Brooks and Mollie Jarrett. Girls this Randy Orton." All three of their jaws dropped as they nodded their heads at the good looking man. 'So Ajay what do you say for all time sakes we do what we did best?" Randy asked. Ashton smirked and nodded her head before she turned to her three friends, "Do you mind?" she asked. "No." Traci stated finding her voice first. Ajay smiled and stood from her seat, "Don't say anything to anyone, especially Chris."

"You got it.' Bailey said. "But we want details tomorrow." Traci stated. Randy cocked an eyebrow at her, "Well if she was into it I would say you are more the welcomed to join us." Ajay flushed and slapped Randy's stomach. He laughed and lead the blonde away. "I have a feeling Chris is going to get his heartbroken." Bailey mused. "She really left with him." Mollie stated. 'Good on her." Traci stated, "I wouldn't mind doing him myself." "Me either." The other two girls piped up. "What are we going to tell Chris if he asks us where she is at?" Mollie asked. The two older girls shrugged their shoulders.

Ashton laughed as Randy threw on her onto the bed, this is one thing that she loved about her fling with the legend killer, he gave the attention that she needed after her break up with Bobby. 'I hope you are ready to ride babe." 'You know it big boy." Ashton stated with a smirk as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"Where is Ashton at?" Chris asked not seeing his favorite little blonde. "Umm." Bailey stated. "She meet up with her older brother while we were at dinner Jay said he would give her a ride back to the hotel." Traci lied. Chris nodded his head believing it. He wanted to talk to Ashton, he had got enough courage to ask her to be his girlfriend.

Ashton laughed to herself as she walked into the hotel, it was rearing dawn when Randy dropped her off. It was nice being around Randy last night it brought back memories of their fling, in a way she felt guilty almost like she cheated on Chris for having a romp with Randy. She chewed on her lower lip as she walked into the room. She groaned seeing Petey awake. "Where were you?" Petey asked giving her the look that he knew that would make her fess up to him. "I was out with Randy Orton." "Randy Orton?" Petey asked his eyes bugging out of his head. 'Yeah we had this thing when I was traveling with the WWE.' "So you relived it for one night?" Ajay nodded her head, 'I feel horrible though." "Why?" "Because I feel like I cheated on Chris even though we aren't together.' "You need to talk to him." "I will after I shower.' Petey nodded his head.

Chris opened his hotel room door, and smiled seeing Ajay standing there. His smile turned to a frown seeing the upset look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked. 'I have to talk to you about something.' "Sure thing." he motioned for her to come into the room.


	59. I Need Time

_****_

a/n: I only own Ajay. Mollie who is mentioned briefly in this belongs to . Sorry about the long wait, I haven't been really inspried to write Ajay all that much. But now I am back it the grove of things. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Give Me Time**_

Chris followed Ajay into his room. She sat on his unmade bed her hand twisting the ring she wore on her thumb anxiously. "What's up?" he asked sitting next to her. "Where did Traci and the girls tell you I was last night?" she questioned. "With Jay." "I wasn't with Jay." "Where were you then?" Chris asked tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I was with Randy Orton." "Randy Orton?' Chris questioned, "how do you know him?"

"I meet him after Bobby and I spilt up and I went on the road with my brothers. We had fling for awhile.' "How long is awhile?" Ajay chewed on her lower lip before she answered, "6 months." "You had a fling with Randy Orton for 6 months are you fucking kidding me?" "No." Ajay whispered her heart sinking into her stomach seeing how upset he was getting with her admitting what she just had. Chris looked at her, his blue eyes on fire.

Ajay looked up him meekly, "I am going to go." Chris stared after as she left his room. She had been with another man last night, and it wasn't just any man it was the legend killer from the WWE. He sighed and flopped back on the bed what was he going to do now?

Ajay let herself back into her and Petey's room and threw herself down on the bed, she could hear the shower going, she didn't have to deal with Petey just yet. Standing up she got her star blanket and her iPod out of her bag and laid back down on the bed shoving the ear buds in her ears. Petey came out of the bathroom and was shocked to see Ajay back already, he would have expected her to still be down stairs in Chris' room with him.

He walked over to the bed and nudged her. She rolled over with her teary eyes meeting his. "What's wrong Tink?" he asked. "He is mad at me." Ajay answered, she was having a hard time trying to decipher why she was feeling the way she was feeling. "Chris is mad?" Petey asked. Ajay nodded her head chewing on her lower lip. Petey sighed, he had feeling that Ajay hadn't had many guys get mad at her like she was saying Chris was. "Come on Tink. You and I are going out for the day." "Just us?" she questioned. Petey nodded, "I know you well enough to know that you want to be by yourself and Johnny will probably annoy you."

"Pan you rock." Ajay stated throwing her blanket off of her. "Let's go." Petey stated heading towards the door. "Umm. Petey you might want to put some clothes on. I am pretty sure that incident exposure like this is illegal." Ajay stated between giggles motioning to the towel that was wrapped around Petey's waist. "Oh." Petey said flushing before he turned to get dressed.

"Has anyone seen Ajay this morning?" Traci asked. "No. both she and Petey were gone when we got up this morning." Eric answered. "Hmm." Mollie muttered under her breath, she had tried calling the first lady of Team Canada a couple times that morning. Same with Bailey and Traci. "I just heard back from Petey, they are hanging out together. He said something about them going up to Tampa to help Adam with something." Johnny stated. The group of friends nodded their heads before going their separate ways.

Chris was still staring at the ceiling of his hotel room. He had million thoughts going though his head. Did he still want to be with Ashton after she admitted to him that she had slept with Randy Orton? He wondered who else she had slept with while she was traveling with the WWE. And he wondered why her overprotective brothers let her do it. Chris sighed and pushed himself up off of the bed and picked up his phone, her past be damned he wanted her.

Ajay laughed at Petey's flustered face. When he said he wanted to hang out and get her away from the upsetting situation she found herself in. He didn't expect her to drag him up to the Dudley's play zone. "Tink you are so dead when we get back to Orlando.' Petey stated. "I kind of figured." Ajay said as Spike Dudley came up behind her and jumped on her back trying to get her in a sleeper.

"SPIKEY! Get off!" she pouted, 'BUBBA!" "Spike get off of her." Bubba said as Devon went over and got him off of her back. "Remind me again how you got so close to them?" Petey asked. "They helped trained me. They taught me all the hardcore stuff my brothers and Team Extreme were afraid to teach me." Ajay answered, "I have even been to the original ECW stomping ground." "She is our little hardcore firefly from hell.' Bubba Ray smiled proudly putting his arm around Ajay, "Is that Bobby asshole bothering you any?" "Do we need to put him though a wall again?" Devon asked. "WAIT! What?" Petey asked. "Pan sit down I have some things to tell you." Ajay answered.

Chris was pacing around the hotel lobby waiting for Ajay and Petey to get back. He was going to make sure Ajay knew that he wanted to be with her but it was going to take a while for him to get over the whole Randy thing. Ajay and Petey walked into the lobby a few minutes later, the shorter of the two was helping the team Capitan. "Pan I am sorry. I should have told you with them, I only have one really speed and that hard and fast." Ajay stated poking her lower lip out at him.

"It's okay Tink, I think I learned my lesson. Don't ever take Bubba Ray up on a challenge when it comes to their firefly." Petey said, "Don't pout at me." Ajay smiled at him before she looked over at Chris. "Go talk to him, I will see you upstairs."

Ajay approached Chris slowly. "Hi." she muttered. "Hi. What's wrong with Petey?" he questioned as he pulled her into a hug. "Oh, we went up and saw the Dudleys and he took Bubba Ray up on a challenge and lost." "What kind of challenge was it?" Chris asked. "Umm a extreme rules match against me." Ajay answered. 'And you beat him?" "With the help of Spike.' she answered, "but don't tell him that. He thinks I won all on my own." Chris laughed, "I won't." "What did you want to talk to me about?" the Canadian questioned as Chris pulled them down onto the couch.

"About this morning. You kind of threw me off guard by telling me that." Ajay nodded her head, "Can I tell you why I told you?" Chris nodded his own head twining their hands together. "I felt so guilty after it happened. I mean it was great seeing Randy and taking that trip down memory lane with him." "Why did you feel guilty?" "Because it felt like I was cheating on you." Chris' blue eyes went wide.

"You have been more of a boyfriend then Bobby was the three years we were together. And we aren't even together.' Ajay answered. Chris smiled, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier, I wanted to talk to you about getting together being a couple." "But since I dropped the bombshell on you." "I am going to need some time." Chris stated. Ajay nodded her head again relief going though her body like wild fire.

"There are no other bombshells that you are going to drop on me right?" "Umm." Ajay looked thoughtful for a moment, "I slept with John Cena one night." Chris gaped at her. "From what I remember of it, it wasn't all that good." Ajay answered. Chris laughed and shook his head again, "Do you want to hang out tonight?" He may need time to get over the shock of her sleeping with Cena and Orton but it wasn't going to stop him from hanging out with her. "Sure, but we should go make sure I didn't hurt Petey too bad."


	60. The Good Stuff?

_A/N:I only own Ajay and Aunt Lucy who is mentioned. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter._

_

* * *

__The Good Stuff? _

"You are woman. You don't need to wrestle. The only thing woman are good for and you aren't good at is cooking." Bobby Roode shouted at Ashton who turned around and glared at him. The rest of the team was silent watching the two. "Excuse me? You lost the right to tell me what to do when you signed the papers." Ajay spat out angry tears in her eyes, it had been hell on her for the past couple of days. Her favorite great uncle was in an accident and she got into a fight with Jay.

"What papers?" Eric asked confused. "Don't worry about it Eric. Robert knows exactly what I am talking about and if he doesn't want me to call Ray and Devon he will shut up." "Ray and Devon?" Johnny asked. 'The Dudley boys. They put him though the wall for hurting me. You don't mess with their Baby Dudley. No one messes with me when they are around not even my own brothers." Ajay smiled.

"Baby Dudley?" Johnny asked again. "I hung out with them a lot and they were like my other family. I was Ajay Dudley the princess of Dudleyville." Ajay laughed. 'They really put Bobby though a wall?" Petey asked. "Yeah, Pete and you know why." Petey nodded his head remembering why. "Besides we all know that Alex wouldn't really hurt me. Let me do this." Ajay stated as she stared at Bobby, "You know what Sean would say if he saw you doing this?" The older man shook his head. "Think about it. Its what he told you when we started dating" Ajay stated as Petey lead her out of the locker room.

Ajay was still kind of steamed about her fight with Bobby. Petey decided to change the subject and get her mind off of it. "So Tink how are things between you and Chris going?" he asked. Ajay smiled softly, "Its going. I mean he is still kind of recovering from the whole you know me sleeping with Randy and John." "He will get over it. He is crazy about you." Petey said, "More so then Roode ever was." Ajay's smile slipped off of her face, "Can we not talk about that asshole?" "Whatever you want.' the older Canadian agreed, "Are you going home for the holidays?"

"Yeah, I am flying out with my brothers Friday morning." Ajay smiled, "I am so excited to go home, my aunt Lucy just a had a baby." "Are you going to be okay with it?" Petey asked, he had went out there to see her after he heard about her getting hurt. "I will be fine with it.' Ajay whispered, "I have to be, no matter how bad it hurts.' Petey hugged her to him, "I am sorry. I didn't mean too."

"Hey Ajay Dudley." Jeff Hardy greeted the small blonde who smiled up and hugged him. "What's up Skittles?" she questioned . "I heard you went at it with the ex." "Was I really that loud?" "Yes you were. I remember them putting him though the wall." Ajay reddened slightly. Jeff looked at Petey then at Ajay, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "If you want to come over to my hotel room, I got some stuff that can take the edge off." Ajay looked at him confused then she understood, "That was one time Jeff but I will think about it. Petey and I have a match to go and do."

"What was that about?" Petey asked. "He wants me to go over and smoke pot with him." Ajay answered. "You aren't are you?" "Probably not, I have only done it twice. Once was with him and the other Carolina boys and the other time was a fumes at a party." Ajay answered, "Besides I am going out with Chris, Alex, Austin and Roddy. I guess they want to see if they can embarrass poor Roddy." Petey laughed, "So I shouldn't expect you back in the room tonight?" "No. I will just probably crash with Chris in his room. His creepy room mate is gone." Petey nodded his head again.

After the matches were over and everyone was cleaned up and ready go. Bobby had left the Impact zone early so not to get yelled at by Ajay or other members of their team again. Roderick Strong was standing shyly besides Austin. Ajay walked over to him. "Come on you are with me tonight." Roderick blushed scarlet as the smallest Canadian lead him away. The rest of the group followed laughing. "Hey Ajay, twenty bucks if you can make blush all night." Alex stated. "Me too!' Austin laughed this was too good.

Ajay's phone started ringing as they were sitting around the table at the diner. "hello?" she asked into the phone as Chris slid his hand up her knee cap. "Jeff? Are you okay?' she asked again as she glanced at Chris out of the corner of her. "No, I am not coming over, I am already out besides I don't care if you got the good stuff. I am prefect fine besides if I want to take off the edge of my fight I would get drunk. Which is what I am planning on doing. Sorry." Ajay said before hanging up her phone shaking her head. "good stuff?" Roderick asked confused. "Pot. I got it a fight with Bobby earlier about me actually wrestling tonight." "Have you?" Alex asked. "Have I what? Got high? Yes I have. Would I do it again? Maybe." Ajay answered, "Can we go now? I have been itching to get drunk for awhile and I have no team mates with me."

Hours later Ajay was snuggled into Chris' side, they were both still breathing heavily. "You know, I have thought about it." Ajay stated as she caught her breath. "Being you with you is the good stuff I need in my life. Hanging out with the guys, is the good stuff." Chris smiled and kissed the top of her head, "You are right."


	61. Big Sisters

_Big Sisters_

"Look there is she." Trish Stratus said pointing out the small Canadian who was in the ring having a mock match with a blonde man. Lita nodded her head, laughing when she saw Ajay drop on her knees checking on the man she knocked to the mat. "She has changed though look at her." Trish nodded her head in agreement.

"You okay Devine?" Ajay asked. "Yeah, were the hell do you learn some of this stuff?" He asked sitting up. "Umm, my brothers, The Dudleys, Jeff Hardy, Lita and some of the ECW guys." Ajay answered. Johnny nodded his head, "You are a tough one aren't you?" Ajay nodded her head a smile forming on her face, "You have to be tough to be Edge and Christian's baby sister."

"and the first lady of Team Canada." Scott spoke up. "What are you talking about Scott?" Ajay asked turning to him. "Mike and Don are starting to call you that." "Okay." Ajay muttered rolling her eyes.

"HEY AJAY!" Trish called. Ajay looked up her face breaking out into a smile as she slid out of the ring. Trish laughed and held her arms out to her. Ajay jumped into her arms proceeding to knock them both to the ground. The guys on the team had followed Ajay confused. Ajay stood up and helped Trish up. "What are you doing here?" Ajay asked as Amy hugged her. "We were in the area and decided to come see our favorite sister." Trish answered before her eyes narrowed seeing Bobby. "You better not be trying you same old shit with her. Or so help me god I will cut your dick off." Trish glared.

"And then I have Kane take you a part limb from limb." Amy added. "What's going on? Why are they threatening to hurt him?" Eric asked. Ajay smirked and patted his cheek, "Don't worry about it Showtime." "Come on, Adam gave me his credit card told me to buy you stuff.' Amy said. "Let's go. Bye guys." Ajay said pulling Trish with her. "She can be a girl who knew?" Johnny mused as Scott reached his hand up and slapped upside the head.

"So how do you like it?" Trish asked. "Its fun. I am really enjoying it even though I am not doing much wrestling." "How are you handling _him_ being around?" Amy asked. "I am handling it." Ajay answered, "Its tough though. Every once in awhile I see the good Bobby but the rest of the time I stay far the fuck away from him well expect for one night." "You didn't have sex with him did you?" Amy asked holding up a revealing red dress to Ajay's form. "God no. he just slept in the same bed with me. Petey was in the bed next to us." Ajay answered pulling a face and batting the dress away from her body.

"And Petey is?" Trish asked. "My best friend. He is the one guy I have really become dependent." "Does he know about what Bobby did?" "Bits and pieces of it." Ajay answered as she pulled a dress off of the rack. The two divas were silent watching Ajay looking at the clothes on the racks. "Okay, I have to ask, who is Chris?" Trish asked. A smile formed on Ajay's face as she turned and looked at them. "I think he could be the one."

"Are you sure?" "After everything that happened between you and Bobby?" Trish asked. Ajay nodded her head, "He is different then Bobby is. He cares about me. On our first date he actually got to know me. To him I am not a piece of ass another notch of the belt." the two older girls nodded their heads. "Its nice you know?"

"I am glad you are happy little one." Trish said hugging her. "Thanks T." Ajay later Ajay came back into her and Petey's room with an armful bags. Petey looked up from where he was laying, "Oh, by out the whole store there Tink?" "No. just enough. The girls said I was dressing to much like a boy again. So they fixed it." Ajay answered dumping the bags onto the bed and then going and lay down next to him.

"Really?" "Yeah, it was kind of fun. They are like my big sisters." Ajay answered, "And not many girls can keep up with hyper active Ajay for long. They can." Petey nodded his head, "That's good Tink. Are you going out with Chris tonight?" The younger Canadian nodded her head sleepily, "Yeah. We are all going to Nitrous." Petey nodded his head again, "Get some sleep Tink." "Hmm kay." "We should send her out with her "sisters" more often" Petey mused to Eric who was standing in the doorway. Eric nodded his head smiling.


	62. The Cowboy and His Pix

_a/n: Sorry about this wait. This chapter is important friendship wise with Ajay and James. he is going to be one of her best friends later on in the series and this kind shows a bit of it. As always I only own Ajay._

* * *

_The Cowboy and his Pix_

"Hey Ajay" James greeted going over to the first Lady of Team Canada who was messing with her team jacket muttering to herself.

"Hey James!" She beamed a bright smile on her face she had a major soft spot for the Cowboy since the first night she meet him in Nashville at the bar Jeff suggested she go too.

"So listen Wildcat is riding with Jeff to the house show. So I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me"

"Sure stop me from killing Johnny and Eric from asking me if my boobs are real and it's been awhile since we have talked.' she answered.

"I know you need to tell me all about you and Sabin from what I hear you two are pretty hot and heavy"

Ajay shrugged her shoulders an innocent smile forming on her face, "me hot and heavy why Jimmy I don't know what you are talking about"

James put his arm around her, "I am starting to think I should never believe that smile'

'You might be right with that' she smiled before giving his waist a squeeze and bouncing away to join her team mates.

'You are riding with James' Bobby questioned his ex after the show was over with.

"Yes I am riding with James there is a major difference from what you thinking then what is going to happen on that ride. James is a friend that is it' Ajay answered crossing her arms.

'Coach she is riding with James'

'I know its fine, she is free to ride with who she wants' Scott said rolling his eyes at his enforcer.

'Thanks Scott' Ajay smiled at her coach, "I am going to go before he blew his stack which I know from experience with that look on his face he is bound to do that any time now'

"be careful with him" Scott said, 'And call if there are any problems'

"Yes sir dad' she gave him a mock salute as she picked up her bags up, 'I will see you boys at the show'

"this is a bad idea Coach" Bobby said once she was outside of the room, 'those two being friends could be a _very _bad idea'

"Let her have some friends Roode, you don't have control of her anymore she is allowed to have friends" Petey piped up from where he was leaning against the wall his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Bobby rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

'So how mad is the team" James asked throwing her bags in the truck of his car.

"Roode almost blew his top when he found out. Johnny, Eric and Pete didn't seem to mind' Ajay answered getting into the car.

'What's the deal between you and Roode anyways" he asked sliding into the driver's seat.

'We use to be together' she answered looking blankly out of the windshield, 'he was a mean son of a bitch to me'

"How mean" he asked.

"He starved me and hit me a couple of times' she answered

. 'He did what?' James was livid.

'Calm down cowboy its in the past now and if he tries doing to me what he did to me now, he will go though another wall curiosity of Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley'

"They put him though a wall"

"Hmm, and my brothers kicked his ass too" she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

'Have you been drinking lately' he questioned changing the subject.

'Not lately I got really drunk with Traci and Lecita, I swore after that hangover I was never going to drink again" she answered.

'Well damn I was going to suggest you come out with me and we get drunk' he gave her a goofy grin.

'That could be a bad idea, you drink a lot and I could up with alcohol poisoning. I have spent enough time in the hospital in the past couple of years that I don't want to do it again' she answered.

'Fair enough'

they fell into a comfortable silence.

"So what's the deal between you and Sabin' he asked after a while.

Ajay rested her feet against the dashboard a smile forming on her face, 'why do you want to know'

"As your friend I feel like should protect my Pixie'

'Pixie' Ajay questioned looking at with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you are small and fairy like it makes sense'

"Okay then' she said, 'the thing with Sabin is kind of a stand still'

'what do you mean' he asked.

'Meaning he got put off when he found out that I had a thing with Randy Orton and John Cena when I was traveling with my brother"

"A thing"

"I had sex with them James'

"What? My sweet innocent little Pix had sex"

"She has lots of sex" she laughed. James smirked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Any with girls'

'wouldn't you like to know' she shot back causing his jaw to drop and her to laugh even more.

She sobered up after a few minutes, "But honestly James I can see myself with someone like Sabin for the rest of my life'

"Really' "Yeah he is a good guy and as funny as may seem I think he is the one'

"You have known him for how long'

'since 02 I believe'

'You have known for this long and you two aren't together" Ajay nodded her head, 'I want to be with him, its him who has to be ready for it'

"Well he doesn't shape up soon Pix, I will date ya'

'Thank you Jimmy, I might have to take you up on that offer if he doesn't do it soon'

James nodded his head the comfortable silence filling the car again.

He had been dead serious when he said he would date her if Sabin didn't come around soon if the Detroit man wouldn't step up and take her off the market then he sure the hell would


End file.
